Yours, Mine and Ours
by ljohannesson
Summary: Bella är en singel mamma till 3 pojkar. Edward är en singel pappa till 3 flickor. Edward och Bella blir kära, men måste bevisa för sina barn att deras relation är äkta. Problem väntar de två familjerna på deras resa till att bli hela
1. Kapitel 1

**Okej, detta är en översättning av Imma vampire berättelse Yours, Mine and Ourse. Jag har inte skrivit något, jag äger ingenting, jag har bara översätt den till svenska. Så läs och njut av denna underbar berättelse. Och jag ska försöka att uppdatera 2 gånger i veckan.**

* * *

K A P I T E L E T T

* * *

.:Bella:.

"Jason!" Ropade jag upp för trappan. Jag kastade en blick på klockan. Om han inte skyndar sig kommer vi att komma för sent. Jag suckade och tittade på Luke. Han satt på första trappsteget och väntade på min signal. Jag suckade. "Älskling vill du vara så snäll och hämta din bror?" Han hoppade glatt upp och skyndade sig upp för trappan. Jag kunde höra deras höjda röster och gned min panna.

"Vad har jag sagt om att komma in i mitt rum!" ropade Jason.

"Mamma sa att det är dags att åka!" svarade Luke

"Gå ut!"

Jag suckade.

"Jason" ropade jag högre. "Luke! Kom igen! In I bilen inom tio sekunder annars får ni stanna hos faster Alice och era kusiner!" ropade jag. De var båda nere på en sekund. Hotet om att skicka dem till Alice och hennes dotter Camilla funkade alltid. Båda flickorna älskade att ta med dem på en shopping tur och att klä upp dem. Nu när Alice var gravid i sjunde månaden var hon ännu mer galen är normalt. Jag suckade och försökte räta till Jasons hår, men han stirrade på mig. "Okej" sa jag och höll upp mina händer. Jag gick ut till bilen med Jason och Luke i hälarna. Simon satt redan i baksätet på bilen och väntade tåligmodigt. Jag himlade med ögonen mot honom. "Simon, hur länge har du suttit här?" frågade jag och tittade på honom i spegeln. Han ryckte på axlarna.

"Jag ville missa Jasons morgon humör." sa han skrattande. Jason sträckte sig bak för att slå honom, men jag tog tag i hans handled.

"Hey!" ropade jag. Jason mumlade, lutade sig tillbaka och tittade ut genom fönstret. Jag såg till att Luke hade säkerhetsbälte på sig innan jag körde ut från uppfarten. "Killar, snälla, jag vet att vi inte alltid kommer överens, men kan vi försöka att inte bråka idag?" frågade jag hoppfullt. De suckade och nickade. Jag tittade på Jason som försökte sitt bästa med att ignorera mig. Han hade i sina ipod hörlurar och tittade ut genom fönstret. Jag suckade sorgset. Jag var ung för att ha tre pojkar. För ung. Jag var bara sexton när jag fick Jason. Mannen som hade våldtagit mig hade blivit skickad till fängelse och från vad jag har hört hade blivit dödad under ett bråk. Jag kunde inte bry mig mindre om honom. När jag fyllde 22 började jag dejta en man, Taylor. Vi gifte oss och det var då jag fick Simon, som är sex år yngre än Jason. Efter att jag blev gravid med Luke krävde Tyler skilsmässa. Han bara lämnade oss och jag har inte hört av honom sen dess. Endast de bidrag jag får av honom varje månad visar att han i alla fall kommer ihåg oss. Jag är nu 31, Jason är 15, Simon är 9 och Luke är 6. Jag älskar mina pojkar väldigt mycket och jag kan inte föreställa mig mitt liv på något annat sätt. Det ända jag ångrar är att de inte känner en pappa.

Jag svängde av till parken och pojkarna log. Det var en karneval idag och jag tyckte att det skulle vara ett perfekt tillfälle för oss alla att komma ut. Jag gick ut ur bilen och samlade mina pojkar runt mig. Jag kunde se att Jason ville vara någon annanstans än med sin familj, men jag behövde spendera tid med dem, även om det bara var för en kort stund. "Okej killar, lyssnar. Vi kommer att tillbringa en timme tillsammans som en familj. Sen kan ni, Jason och Simon, umgås med era vänner" förklarade jag. Jason stönade och jag tittade på honom med en skarp blick.

"Visst" mumlade han.

"Bra." sa jag och nickade. Jag tog ut min plånbok när vi närmade oss biljettluckan. "Fyra, tack" sa jag till kvinnan. Hon tittade på pojkarna och sen på mig.

"Barnvakt idag är vi?" frågade hon med ett menande leende. Jag rynkade pannan.

"Va? Nej, det här är mina pojkar." Kvinnan rynkade pannan. "Jag är deras mamma" sa jag långsamt. Kvinnan rodnade och fixade med biljetterna. Hon gav dem till mig och jag tackade henne innan jag gick in. Jag kunde inte fatta att jag hade blivit misstagen för att vara deras barnvakt.

"Mamma! Kan vi åka den?" frågade Luke och drog i mina shorts. Jag tittade och och såg ett pariserhjul.

"Du vet att mamma är höjdrädd!" sa Jason och himlade med ögonen. Jag skakade på huvudet.

"Nej killar, åk ni. Jag skaffar dricka eller något." Jag gav dem varsitt åkpass och de nickade. "Jason, titta efter dina bröder är du snäll." Han nickade och himlade med ögonen samtidigt som han förde dem mot kön.

.:Edward:.

"Emma! Flickor, kom igen!" ropade jag från mitt rum.

"En sekund pappa!" ropade Emma. Jag himlade ögonen och Clara fnissade. Jag tittade på henne, sittandes på min säng.

"Är du förväntansfull älskling?" frågade jag. Hon nickade, hennes tofsar dansade.

"Jag är så förväntansfull pappa! Kan vi åka alla karuseller?" frågade hon och kramade sin docka hådare. Jag skrattade.

"Visst, om dina systrar vill åka, de jag inte vågar, med dig" retades jag. Hon himlade med ögonen.

"Pappa, du är inte rädd för någonting" sa hon fnissande. Jag nickade och tog henne i min famn. Hon skrek i upphetsning.

"Gå och hämta dina systrar nu." Hon nickade innan hon vred sig ur mina armar och rusade fram i hallen.

"Emma! Jodi!" ropade hon. Jag skrattade, tog på mig min klocka och gick ut från mitt rum, samtidigt som Jodi kom ut från sitt. Jag log mot henne och hon nickade.

"Redo att åka älskling?" Hon nickade.

"Kom igen prinsessa!" ropade Jodie sarkastiskt. Emmas dörr flög upp och hon stirrade på Jodi.

"Tyst med dig Jodi!" morrade hon.

"Hey Emma, var snäll mot dina systrar." Hon glodde på mig och jag suckade. Hon hade på sig alldeles för mycket smink, igen, och hennes kjol var för kort. "Emma, du får inte ha på dig klackar till en karneval" sa jag och skakade på huvudet. Hon suckade, vilket lät mer som ett skrik, och gick upp för att byta om. Hon kom ut en stund senare i ett par vita tennisskor

"Bättre? sa hon hånande. Jag nickade och gick ner.

Jag var ung för att ha tre döttrar. För ung i någras påståenden. Jag är bara 32. Jag hade varit gift med min före detta fru Tanya sedan hon blev gravid när vi var 18 år. Vi hade varit tillsammans tills fyra år sedan när jag fick reda på att hon hade varit otrogen mot mig ganska länge. Då var Emma tio, Jodie fyra och Clara var bara ett. Tanya hade lämnat oss och gjort mig till en ensamstående pappa till tre växande flickor. Livet hade aldrig varit läskigare.

Vi hoppade in i bilen och åkte mot parken. Det verkade som, med mitt ständiga schema som en läkare och med alla flickornas sociala liv, att vi nästan aldrig spenderade någon tid tillsammans. Så jag bestämde att idag skulle vara en familjedag. Jag vet att det bara kommer att hålla en timma eller så när vi väl kommit dit, men det är tillräckligt. Så fort vi kom dit började Clara skrika. "Pappa! Pappa! Titta!" Hon pekade på det stora pariserhjulet. "Kan vi åka den pappa? Snälla?" bad hon. Jag nickade.

"Visst, varför åker inte du och dina systrar. Jag skaffar oss lite sockervadd." Alla nickade och började gå till kön. Jag vände mig om och gick till godis ståndet där en liten brunett kvinna letade efter sin plånbok handväskan.

"Jag är ledsen." sa hon förlåtande till mannen som serverade maten. Han himlade med ögonen och stampade med sin fot otåligt. Jag kollade för att se vad hon hade beställt. En kall läsk och några sockervadd.

"Jag tar en läsk" sa jag och gav mannen en sedel. Jag visade att jag skulle betala för kvinnans saker och han nickade och gav mig växeln. Kvinnan tittade äntligen upp med sin plånbok.

"Varsågod och njut" sa mannen och gav mig min mat. Kvinnan tog ut en sedel och mannen skakade på huvudet. "Det är betalt." Den lilla kvinnan snurrade runt och tittade på mig. Jag blev genast förbluffad av hennes absoluta skönhet. Hon hade mjuk, blek hud och djupa, bruna ögon. Hennes vackra hjärtformade ansikte var inramat av hennes chokladfärgade hår. Jag log mot henne och hon blinkade. Hennes långa, mörka ögonfransar förtrållande.

"Du?" frågade hon mjukt. Hennes röst var vacker och mjuk. Jag nickade och bad henne följa mig. Jag visste inte vad jag höll på med. Jag var en ensamstående pappa med tre döttrar. Hon hade förmodligen en pojkvän eller man. Men jag kunde inte hjälpa mig själv. Hon tog sina saker och satte sig bredvid mig på bänken vi pariserhjulet.

"Jag är Edward Cullen" sa jag och höll fram handen.

"Bella Swan" sa hon och skakade min hand. Hennes hud var mjuk och slät och jag kände en stöt av elektricitet åka igenom mig av hennes beröring. "Och du behövde verkligen inte betala för allt detta" sa hon och skakade på huvudet. Jag rynkade pannan.

"Oroa dig inte om det." Hon suckade.

"Okej, Tack så mycket." Hon lutade sig tillbaka på bänkan och tog en klunk av sin läsk. Jag väntade på att hon skulle ställa sig upp, berätta för mig att jag helt utanför min klass och att hon skulle gå tillbaka till sin älskare. "Så, hur kommer det sig att du är här denna fina dag?" frågade hon efter en stund. Jag bet mig i läpp.

"Familjeutflykt." Jag såg hennes ansikte falla lite och jag skällde på mig själv i huvudet. Hon var inte intresserad av en familj. "Dig själv då?" Hon log blygt.

"Familjeutflykt också. Det var ett tag sedan vi hade en dag där vi alla kunde vara tillsammans" förklarade hon. Jag undrade om hon pratade om sina syskon eller om hennes egna familj.

"Så, om det är en familjeutflykt vart är din man och barn?" sa jag och försökte i smyg få lite information om hennes civilstånd. Hon suckade.

"Jag är inte gift. Mina söner är uppe i pariserhjulet. När det kommer brakande ner på oss, vet du att det var dem" sa hon sarkastiskt. Jag skrattade.

"Nå, hur är det med dig? Vart är din fru och barn?" frågade hon och tog en bit sockervadd. Jag ryckte på axlarna.

"Jag är inte gift. Jag är en ensamstående förälder som dig själv och mina döttrar är faktiskt i pariserhjulet också." Hon nickade

"Har du flickor?" Jag suckade.

"Jag har tre av dem. Kan du se mina hårstrån börja bli gråa? Min äldsta är fast besluten att göra så att mitt hår faller av innan hon slutar gymnasiet" skämtade jag. Hon skrattade och jag fan mig själv i förundran. Hon hade det mest fantastiska skrattet. Liksom vindspel dansar I en sval bris.

"Det är som min äldsta. Jag vet inte vad som hände, för när han var yngre kom vi överens så bra." Hon suckade. Jag nickade.

"Hur gammal är han?" frågade jag nyfiket. Hon himlade med ögonen

"15. Han kommer att få sitt körtillstånd snart" sa hon och himlade med ögonen. Jag sätte läsken i halsen.

"Du är inte gammal nog att ha en 15 årig son är du?" frågade jag chockat. Hon rodnade.

"Ja, det är jag. Hur gammal är din äldsta?" Jag stängde munnen.

"14" mumlade jag. Hon nickade. Hon såg inte ut att vara äldre än 22 enligt mig.

"Ja, där har du det." Jag nickade.

"Så hur måna barn sa du att du hade?" frågade jag. Hon log.

"Tre. En är 15, andre 9 och den tredje är 6." Jag log.

"Verkligen? Mina flickor är 14, 8 och 5." Hon log.

"Mamma?" Vi båda tittade upp för att se en lång pojke runt 15 närma oss. Två yngre pojkar stod vid honom. Alla tre var väldigt lik sin mamma.

"Hej Killar, hur var åkturen?" frågade hon och kramade den yngsta. Även han var lång. Alle nickade med ögonen på mig. Jag log. "Killar, detta är Edward Cullen. Edward de här min söner. Jason, Simon och Luke" sa hon, presenterade oss. Jag skakade deras händer och märkte att Jason, den äldsta, inte slutade stirra på mig.

"Mamma, kan jag få lite av din sockervadd?" frågade den yngsta. Hon nickade och gav den till honom. Han log och tog en stor bit.

"Gissa vilka vi såg på åkturen mamma!" sa den mellersta samtidigt som han hoppade upp och ner. Hon ryckte på axlarna.

"Vem Simon?" Jason slag snabbt sin brors arm, som slog tillbaka. Bella suckade och placerade sin han på pannan. "Killar snälla." morrade hon. De slutade bråka med glodde på varandra.

"Vi såg Jasons flickvän!" sjöng Luke. Bellas huvud flög upp och hon tittade på Jason. Han tittade överallt förutom på henne.

"Ursäkta mig?" frågade hon sin son. Han började skaka sitt huvud när Luka skrattade.

"Titta! Där är hon!" Jag tittade i den riktning han pekade och såg Emma, Jodi och Clara komma mot oss. Jag kände de välbekanta överbeskyddande instinkterna började komma och stirrade på Jason.

"Pappa!" ropade Clara. Hon sprang upp och gav mig en stor kram. "Pappa det var så roligt! Du måste komma med mig!" ropade hon. Jag nickade och pussade henne på pannan. Jodi och Emma närmade sig långsamt.

"Bella, träffa mina flickor. Emma, Jodi och Clara. Flickor, detta är Bella och hennes söner" sa jag långsamt. Jodi tittade på Emma som glodde på henne. Jodie vände sig till Bella och log.

"Hej Miss Swan." Bella log.

"Hej Jodi. Hur mår du?" Jodi nickade.

"Jag mår bra. Jag fick A på den där rapporten." sa hon och log glatt. Bella strålade.

"Det var underbart hjärtat. Jag sa att du kunde göra det." Jag tittade tillbaka mellan dem, lite förvirrad.

"Mamma, kan jag gå nu?" frågade Jason. Bella tittade på honom och stod. Hon var minst ett huvud kortare än honom och några centimeter kortare än Simon. Wow, hennes pojkar var långa.

"Det är okej, men när vi kommer hem ska vi ha ett allvarligt samtal" sa hon och tog fram sin väska. Hon gav honom 20 dollar och såg till att han hade sin mobil på sig innan hon lät han gå. Hon gav Simon pengar och han log innan han också gick iväg. Hon suckade.

"Pappa, kan vi också gå?" frågade Emma. Jag himlade med ögonen.

"Visst. Se bara till så att ni inte går vilse och du går inte iväg på egen hand." sa jag och gav henne och Jodie 20 dollar var. De nickade och gick iväg. Jag vände mig om för att se att Clara och Luke satt på bänken, mellan Bella och mig, och delade på sockervadden. Båda deras fötter dinglade från bänken medan de pratade. Jag tittade upp på Bella som gnuggade hennes panna.

"Tja, ska vi njuta av karnevalen medan den är?" frågade jag henne. Hon tittade upp på mig och log.

"Visst, det låter bra."

.:Bella:.

Vi spenderade resten av dagen genom att åka olika attraktioner med Clara och Luke. Jag började bli väldigt förtjust i Clara, precis som jag hade blivit med Jodi. Jag ägde en liten bokaffär precis vid middle school och high school och en dag kom Jodi in för att titta på böcker till ett projekt. Hon hade erkänt för mig att hon måste göra ett tal och att hon var väldigt nervös, så jag hade erbjudit mig att hjälpa henne. Under nästan en hel månad kom hon förbi varje dag efter skolan och vi arbetade på hennes projekt. Hon var en söt flicka och jag har fått reda på att hennes lillasyster är lika dan. "Pappa" Jag tittade ner för att se Clara rycka i Edwards hand. Han tittade ner på henne och rynkade pannan. "Pappa, jag måste gå på toa." Han suckade och såg lite obekväm ut. Jag log.

"Kom sötnos, jag tar dig." sa jag och höll ut min hand till henne. Hon nickade och tog den. Jag tittade upp på Edward som log tacksamt mot mig. Jag nickade och gick till toaletten

"Miss Bella." Jag tittade ner på Clara.

"Ja, hjärtat?" Hon log.

"Du är väldigt snäll och väldigt söt Miss Bella." Jag rödnade lite åt komplimangen

"Tack hjärtat. Du är också söt." Hon log.

"Miss Bella?" Jag nickade och väntade på att hon skulle fortsätta. "Gillar du min pappa?" frågade hon efter en stund. Jag blev överrumblad av frågan.

"Tja, han är en väldigt trevlig man." Hon tittade på mig som om hon visste bättre.

"Okej, Miss Bella kan jag berätta en hemlighet?" Jag nickade och ledde henne till att tvätta händerna.

"Vad är det sötnos?" Hon löddrade upp sina händer och log.

"Jag tror han gillar dig. Jag gillar dig." Jag log och pussade toppen av hennes huvud.

"Jag är glad. Jag gillar dig också. Jag tror att vi skulle kunna bli goda vänner." Vi gick tillbaka till killarna som spelade ett spel. Vi tittade när de kastade bönpåsarna i små lådor. Edward lyfte upp Luke som kastade en påse. Han träffade och mannen som jobbade klappade.

"Wow, Väldigt bra kastat! Du har vunnit ett pris." sa han och log. Luke skrek upphetsat och valde en lite brun nallebjörn. Han kramade den hårt och kramade sedan Edward. Jag log.

"Mamma! Titta vad jag fick!" Jag nickade.

"Bra älskling!" Han log.

"Kan jag också få något?" frågade Clara hoppfullt. Jag log.

"Jag vet den perfekta saken. Kom." sa jag. Jag ledde dem till ett annat spel. Det var ett med vattenpistoler. Jag satte mig på en stol och satte Clara bredvid mig. Jag visade henne hur man gjorde och väntade på att mannan skulle komma. Han log mot oss och gav oss färgglada halsband.

Den lilla klockan ringde och vi började skjuta med våra vattenpistoler. Clara var förvånansvärt bra på det och slog mig med en sekund. Mannen log och bad Clara välja ut ett pris. Hon tittade upp och såg en lite, lila enhörning och pekade på den. Mannen gav den till henne och hon kramade den.

"Stacy kommer älska den här!" ropade hon glatt. Jag flinade.

"Vem är Stacy?" Hon log och jag hjälpte henne av stolen

"Min docka." Jag nickade och hon kramade mig hårt. "Tack så mycket Miss Bella" viskade hon mitt öra. Edward tittade på mig och log.

"Tack så mycket" mimade han. Jag nickade.

"Mamma titta, solen går ner." Luke pekade mot himlen. Jag tittade upp och nickade.

"Jag tror det är dags att hitta dina bröder." Han nickade och kvävde en gäspning. Jag tog ut min mobil och försökte ringa Jason. Det gick direkt till röstbrevlådan. Jag morrade i irritiation och försökte ringa Simon.

"Mamma?" frågade han efter tredje ringningen.

"Simon, vart är ni? Det är dags att åka." Jag hörde rörelser i bakgrunden före han pratade.

"Vi är vid kyssbåset." sa han långsamt. Jag frös.

"Är din bror med dig?"

"Ja, han är här." Jag nickade.

"Stanna där. Vi är på väg." Jag la på och vände mig för att se Edward prata i telefonen. Han la på och kollade på mig. "Mina pojkar är vi kyssbåset." sa jag och suckade. Edward nickaden.

"Mina flickor är också där." Vi gick runt tills vi hittade kyssbåset. Jason stod lutad mot ett träd och pratade med Emma. Simon satt på en bänk med Josi och de hade en diskussion.

"Nej, nej, nej!" sa Simon och skakade på huvudet. "Fysik är mycket lättare att förstå. Biologi är bara en massa utfyllnad." insisterade han. Jodi skakade på huvudet.

"Biologi är livet! Hur är det utfyllnad?" Jag kastade en blick på Edward som himlade med ögonen.

"Killer, kom igen." sa jag. Jason tittade upp på mig och gick genast iväg från Emma.

"Bella jag hade det riktigt trevligt idag." sa Edward innan någon hade kommit till oss. Jag nickade.

"Det hade jag med." Han nickade.

"Jag undrade om jag kanske kunde träffa dig igen." Jag kände mitt hjärta skjuta I höjden. Det var för bra för att vara sant. En underbar, singel man med egna barn och som gillar mina? Tveka inte att vakna upp när som helst Bella.

"Jag skulle älska det." lyckades jag säga. Han log.

"Fantastisk. Kan jag få ditt nummer?" Jag nickade och gav det till honom och han gav mig sitt. Jag log

"Tack så mycket Edward, för allt." Han nickade och log mot sina flickor när de närmade sig oss.

"Vi ses snart." sa han och nickade. Jag log och nickade. Jag tittade på pojkarne och alla stirrade på mig.

"Vad?" frågade jag och rynkade på pannan.

"Jag litar inte på den mannen." sa Jason och glodde på Edward. Jag himlade med ögongen.

"Kom igen ni tre. Nu åker vi hem."

* * *

**Nå vad tycks?  
Lyckades jag bra med översättningen. Säg gärna till om ni hittar något fel. **

**Innan jag glömmer, det är så krångligt med USA skolsystem och vårat skolsystem så jag har inte ändrat det. Det heter fortfarande High School och jag har kvar deras betyg.(A, A+. Inte MVG och G) :)**


	2. Kapitel 2

****

Här kommer kapitel 2. Ännu en gång jag äger ingenting...

* * *

K A P I T E L T V Å

* * *

.:Bella:.

"Jag säger till dig Alice, han är för bra för att vara sann. Plus att det nästan har gått en hel vecka. Jag är säker på att han har glömt mig." sa jag samtidigt som jag hackade en lök.

"Skit prat Bella. Du är fantastisk. Du förtjänar någon fantastisk. Ingen kan glömma dig, om de inte har närminnesförlust." hävdade hon. Jag himlade med ögonen. "Okej Bella, hur längesen var det?" Jag rodnade direkt.

"Jag vet inte vad du pratar om." ljög jag. Hon himlade med ögonen.

"Bella du rodnade. Jag vet att du förstår mig. Berätta nu." Jag suckade.

"När Luke kom till." mumlade jag. Alice nickade nöjt. "Jag ser ändå inte din poäng." Hon suckade.

"Bella, detta kan vara ett bra tillfälle för dig att bara ha kul, bli av med frustrationen." sa hon klokt.

"Alice! Jag kommer inte att ha en sexuell flört med honom!" väste jag. Hon rynkade pannan.

"Varför inte? Okej, hör här. Satsa på ett förhållande, men om han inte visar att han är den rätta, är det okej. Det är värt det." förklarade Alice. "Du sa att han var snygg, så vem skulle vara bättre att ha en sexuell flört med än en snygg doktor?" Jag himlade med ögonen

"Okej, pojkarna kommer hem snart, så säg ingenting mer framför dem om detta. Snälla." sa jag och la löken i kastrullen. Hon nickade och lutade sig tillbaka i stolen. Dörren öppnades och Jasper kom in med pojkarna bakom sig. "Tack för att du hämtade dem Jazz." sa jag och rörde i såsen. Han nickade.

"Det var så lite så." Jason gick in i köket och tog ett äpple

"Så mamma," sa han långsamt. Jag rörde i såsen tålmodigt. "Gissa vem jag såg i skolan idag." Jag ryckte på axlarna.

"Jag vet inte. Vem?" Han bet i äpplet och kollade på mig.

"Emma Cullen." Jag nickade och tittade på honom. "Jag bjöd hit hennes familj på middag. Hon sa att de skulle komma." Jag tappade skeden i förvåning.

"Jason, vad?" frågade jag. Han tuggade långsamt innan har pratade.

"Jag bjöd hit Cullens på middag." Jag såg Alice ögon lysa upp och jag morrade åt henne.

"Ta det lugnt tjejen." Hon satte sig tillbaka och stack ut tungan åt mig. "Jason, du kan inte bara gå runt och bjuda hit folk utan att fråga mig först." Han nickade.

"Förlåt, jag trodde att du inte skulle ha något emot det." Jag suckade.

"Nej, jag har ingenting emot det. Så, gå och städa vardagsrummet." Han rynkade pannan.

"Varför?" Jag blängde på honom.

"Du bjöd hit gästerna, du städar." Han mumlade något osammanhängande och gick till vardagsrummet för att städa. "Glöm inte toaletterna efteråt." ropade jag. Jag kunde höra honom svära och jag skakade på huvudet.

"Bella, detta är fantastiskt." sa Alice ivrigt. Jag skakade på huvudet

"Jazz lugna ner henne annars kommer hon få tidiga värkar." Jasper småskrattade, men tog Alice han i alla fall. "Herre Gud, detta kommer att bli en lång kväll."

.:Edward:.

"Okej, Herr Cooper. Försök nu att bara ta det lugnt." sa jag och tog min skrivplatta. Han nickade.

"Edward hur många gånger måste jag be dig att kalla mig Allen?" väste han. Jag log.

"Visst, förlåt Allen." Han nickade. "Behöver du något mer?"

"Pappa!" Jag tittade upp och fick se Clara springa in i rummet. Jag log, lyfte upp henne i min famn och pussade henne på kinden.

"Hej älskling. Du kommer väll ihåg Herr Cooper?" frågade jag och pekade på Allen. Clara nickade. Hon vred sig ur min famn och kramade Allen. Han log.

"Men, hej Clara." sa han med ett leende. Jag vände mig om och såg Jodi och Emma vid dörren. Jag log.

"Hej flickor. Ni kommer ihåg Herr Cooper." Både nickade mot han med ett leende. "Vad gör ni här?"

"Pappa, vi blev inbjudna till familjen Swan på middag. Jag sa att vi kommer." sa Emma och undvek ögonkontakt med mig. Jag suckade

"Varför går inte ni tre och väntar i väntrummet? Jag kommer strax." De nickade och Clara hopade ner från Allens säng. De gick ut och jag drog mina händer genom mitt hår.

"Du har några bra tjejer där Edward." funderade Allen högt. Jag nickade.

"Ja, det tycker jag också." Allen tittade på mig försiktigt.

"Nå, vilka är familjen Swan?" frågade han med ett leende. Jag himlade med ögonen, men kunde inte stoppa mitt leende.

"Jag träffade en kvinna på karnevalen i helgen när vi hade en familjeutflykt. Hon heter Bella och är en singel mamma med tre söner i flickornas ålder." sa jag långsamt. Jag kunde inte låta bli att le åt minnet av Bella. Hon var enastående.

"Edward, kan jag ge dig några råd?" Jag nickade och gav Allen min uppmärksamhet. "Jag har varit i din situation Edward. När Martha dog, hon var bara 30, var jag tvungen att ta hand om mina två flickor själv. Det kommer att bli svårare och det kanske är lättare om flickorna hade en kvinna att söka råd ifrån." Jag rynkade pannan. "Edward, lite på mig. Jag vet att det är en skrämmande tanke, att gå vidare. Men denna kvinna låter perfekt för dig. Hon hade egna barn och längtar säkert efter kvinnlig tid. Det är perfekt för flickorna. De behöver någon att se upp till." Jag tog in hans ord och nickade.

"Tack Allen. Jag ska prata med mina flickor." Han nickade och lutade sig tillbaka i sina kuddar.

"Berätta sen hur det gick." ropade han när jag gick. Jag småskrattade.

Flickorna satt i väntrummet när jag hittade dem. De tittade upp på mig förväntansfullt. Jag suckade.

"Vilken tid?" frågade jag. Jodi och Clara log. Emma gjorde ett bättre jobb med att dölja sina känslor, men jag kunde fortfarande se dem.

"Sex." sa hon smidigt. Jag nickade och kastade en blick på min klocka.

"Okej, den är 16:30 nu, jag slutar fem. Vi åker hem, duschar och sen åker vi till familjen Swan. Okej?" Alla nickade. "Ni kan gå och vänta inne på mitt rum, men snälla rör ingenting." De nickade och gick iväg till mitt rum. "Emma!" ropade jag. Hon vände sig om och tittade på mig. "Ingen Internetshopping." Hon stirrade på mig och gick med tunga steg mot kontoret. Jag suckade och drog mina fingrar genom håret. Det kommer att bli en lång kväll.

~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~

Jag tog ett djupt andetag och knackande på den stora dörren. Jag väntade än stund innan en lång, blond man öppnade dörren. Jag blev förbluffad. Hade vi fel adress?

"Du måste vara Edward." sa han mjukt. Jag nickade och skakade hans hand. "Jag är Jasper" sa han och nickade. Jag vände mig till mina flickor.

"Detta är mina flickor. Emma, Jodi och Clara." sa jag och pekade ut dem. Jasper log.

"Varför kommer ni inte in." sa han och flyttade sig från dörren. Vi gick in och kollade runt. Det var ett charmigt hus, man såg inte många dyra saker vilket nog berodde på pojkarna som bor här. "Bella är i köket och lagar färdigt middagen. Vill ni ha något att dricka?"

"Har ni någon cola?" frågade Emma. Jasper nickade.

"Två, tack!" sa Jodi. Jasper tittade på Clara.

"Har ni någon äpplejuice?" Han log.

"Självklart." Hon log och Jasper skrattade. Han vände sig till mig. "Skulle du vilja ha en öl eller lite vin?" frågade han. Jag nickade.

"Lite vin skulle vara underbart, tack." Jasper nickade och visade oss vägen till köket. Jag såg Bella vid spisen.

"Jazz testa detta." sa hon och rätade på sig. Han gick över och smakade på träskeden hon höll ut till honom. Han nickade.

"Perfekt Bells." Hon log, vände sig om och fick syn på oss. Hennes leende blev större.

"Edward! Flickor! Hur mår ni?" frågade hon och la ner skeden. Jag log

"Bra, tack" Hon kom till oss och gav Clara och Jodi en kram. Emma nickade bara. Bella bet sig i läppen innan hon tittade på mig. Hon log och gav mig en kram.

"Jag är så glad att ni kunde komma" sa hon med ett leende. "Pojkarna är uppe. Jag skickar Jazz för att hämta dem." När han hörde sitt namn himlade Jasper med ögonen. Han gav oss våra dricker och jag tackade honom.

"Visst, jag kommer snart." Bella log och gick tillbaka till spisen.

Jag hörde någon dra efter andan och kolla dit för att se en liten, liten kvinna, med svart hår, stirra på mig. Hennes mage var stor av graviditeten, men hon såg fortfarande prydligt och liten ut. "Alice?" frågade jag sakta och osäkert. Hon log.

"Edward?" fnissade hon och dansade över och gav mig hen hård kram. Jag blev chockad.

"Alice hur har du haft det?" Hon ryckte på axlarna och satte sig ner på en barstol.

"Gravid" Jag nickade.

"Jag har märkt det." Alice vände sig till Bella.

"Bella vet du vem detta är?" frågade hon leende. Bella ryckte på axlarna förvirrad. Alice suckade. "Det är Emmetts lillebror!" Bella flämtade och tappade skeden som hon använde. Alice rynkade pannan. "Ew, det är andra gången, jag hoppas att du tvättar den." Bella ignorerade henne.

"Emmetts bror?" frågade hon. Jag nickade långsamt. Hon vände sig till Alice. "Verkligen?" Alice nickade.

"Minns du när jag pratade om High School för två veckor sedan?" Bella gav henne en tom blick. Alice suckade bittert. "Edward och jag dejtade i High School. Vi pratade nyss om detta Bella." Bella bet sig i läppen.

"Oh"

I detta ögonblicket kom Jasper och pojkarna ner. "Jazzy! Har du träffat Edward ännu?" frågade Alice ivrigt. Jasper nickade. "Visste du att han är Emmetts lillebror?" Jasper rynkade pannan.

"Roses Emmett?" Jag satte mig vid baren med dem medan Bella fortsatte laga mat.

"Ni känner Rose?" frågade jag Jasper som nickade.

"Hon är vår kusin." sa Bella och tittade upp. Jag kollade på henne förvirrad. Hon suckade. "Jasper är min storebror. Rosalie är vår kusin som är gift med Emmett, din bror. Du brukade dejta Alice, Jaspers fru." sa Bella snabbt. Vi var alla tysta en stund och lät informationen sjunka in. Jag vände mig mot Alice och Jasper.

"Är ni två gifta?" Alice nickade och Jasper pussade henne på huvudet. Jag log, lättade. Jag vet inte vad jag skulle ha gjort om Bella hade en pojkvän.

"Mamma!" En liten flicka som jag aldrig hade sett förut klampade in i rummet. Hon hade kolsvart hår och ljus, blåa ögon. Hon var liten, nätt. En perfekt kopia av Alice.

"Ja, Camilla?" frågade Alice leende. Flickan drog Clara och Luke bakom sig. Hon stannade och korsade sina armar över bröstet.

"Detta är Clara. Hon är i Lukes ålder. Hon sa till mig," Camilla tog ett djup andetag innan hon fortsatte." Hon sa till mig att hon inte visste vem Chanel är." Alice flämtade och Camilla nickade. Alice vände sig mot mig.

"Edward! vad har du lärt dina barn?" frågade Alice skräckslaget. Jag rynkade pannan. Camilla fortsatte.

"Jag tror att vi behöver fixa så att hon kommer till vår nästa tant Bella Barbie Session." förklarade Camilla. Alice nickade.

"Självklart! Hennes systrar också!" Jag kastade en blick på Bella som stönade bakom Alice rygg. Jag småskrattade och Bella stirrade på mig.

"Cami, vart är din syster?" Camilla ryckte på axlarna.

"Hon är i vardagsrummet. Kollar på någon dum historia sak." sa hon och himlade med ögonen. Jasper log, ursäktade sig själv och gick till vardagsrummet.

"Haley?" ropade han. Jag tog ett djupt andetag. Hur många barn var det här inne egentligen?

"De är 8 stycken så du vet." sa Bella som stod bredvid mig. Jag rynkade pannan mot henne.

"Vad?" Hon nickade mot Camilla.

"8 barn här. Jag kunde se från ditt ansiktsuttryck att du försökte räkna ut hur många det var här. Cami är Alice äldsta dotter. Hon är 8 och för lik Alice för sitt eget bästa. Haley är den yngre. Hon är bara fyra. Hon är historia beroende, precis som sin far." förklarade Bella. Jag nickade.

"Ska de få en till flicka?" frågade jag och kastade en blick på Alice. Bella skakade på huvudet.

"Tvilling pojkar. Alice och Jasper älskar stora familjer. Jag tvivlar på att dessa kommer bli deras sista." sa hon samtidigt som hon himlade med ögonen. Jag skrattade och Bella gick tillbaka till spisen.

Jag hörde ytterdörren öppnas och hörde en väldigt bekant röst.

"Hej Bella!" Bella tittade upp och jag såg när Emmett och Rosalie kom in i köket. Emmett tog Bella i en kram och snurrade runt. Hon skrattade och slog på hans armar tills han släppte ner henne.

"Hej din stora grissly" sa Bella med ett bländande leende. Han flinade.

"Hej lilla fröken. Vad blir det för middag?" Rose himlade med ögonen och omfamnade Bella. Jag tittade upp och fick se Clara and Luke komma in i köket.

"Farbror Em!" skrek båda. Emmett såg häpen ut när han såg Clara, men lyfte upp båda två i alla fall.

"Clara, vad gör du här?" Det var först då Emmett märkte mig. "Ed? Vad gör du här mannen?" frågade han, satte ner barnen och gav mig en kort kram. Jag ryckte på axlarna.

"Samma orsak som du, äta middag." Rose log och gav mig en hård kram.

"Jag visste inte att du kände Bella." sa hon. Bella rodnade.

"De träffades på karnevalen." förklarade Alice. Rose Flinade och kramade henne innan hon tittade på oss.

"Wow, världen är liten." sa hon med ett leende. Emmett skrattade, vände sig till kylskåpet och började leta igenom det.

"Jösses Bella. Vart är ölen?" frågade han. Hon nickade mot det andra rummet.

"Garage kylskåpet. Jag måste gömma dem nu eftersom jag är rädd att Jase ska bli nyfiken." Emmett skakade på huvudet.

"Åh nej, det är han inte. Jag ska ta ett snack med den pojken." sa han och gick ut ur rummet. Rose himlade med ögonen.

"Jag kan bara föreställa mig det samtalet." sa Rose skakande på huvudet. Bella skrattade.

"Jag är mer intresserad på att få reda på hur Cecilia och Elli har det." sa Alice leende. Rose himlade med ögonen.

"Ceci är en liten drama queen. Jag älskar det. Hon gör Emmett helt galen med allt flörtande och alla pojkar hon har hem." Rose log. Jag skrattade, bara Rose.

"Hur gammal är hon nu?" frågade Bella och blandade salladen.

"Hon blir 17 i år." Jag skakade på huvudet.

"17?" frågade jag i misstor. Rose nickade

"Naturligtvis är Elli den fullständiga motsatsen. Hon älskar bilar, sport och att bli smutsig. Hon bryr sig inte alls om hur hon klär sig, bara det kan bli smutsigt." sa Rose sorgset. Alice klappade henne på armen tröstande.

"Jag är säker på att det bara är en fas alla tio åringar går igenom." Rose nickade.

"Jag hoppas det."

"Ungar!" ropade Bella plötsligt. Jag tittade på henne och hon nickade mot skåpet. Jag nickade, gick dit och tog fram tallrikar. "Middagen är klar!" ropade hon. Jag satte ner tallrikarna på bänken och Bella log. "Tack. Vi låter barnen duka." sa hon och blinkade. Jag skrattade och smuttade på mitt vin. Clara och Luke var först in i köket. "Hej på er. Vill ni vara så snälla och hjälpa en trött mamma? frågade Bella och låtsades torka bort svett från pannan.

"Visst, mamma." sa Luke nickande. Bella log.

"Du då hjärtat. Vill du hjälpa till?" Clara nickade.

"Ja, Miss Bella." Bella log och gav gafflar till en och knivar till den andra. De gick till matbordet och började duka.

"Simon! Jase!" ropade hon och tog fram koppar. Simon och Jason dök upp, tog tallrikarna och kopparna utan några ord. Bella himlade med ögonen och log åt sina pojkar.

"Bella, ännu en gång, tack för inbjudan." sa jag och lutade mig mot bänken. Hon hällde såsen i en serveringsskål och nickade.

"Edward, det är lugnt. Det gjorde vi med nöje. Det verkar som om det här huset aldrig är helt, om det inte är miljoner människor här." skämtade hon. Jag skrattade och bar salladskålen till bordet.

"Okej, men nästa gång får ni komma till vårt hus. Jag bjuder även in Emmett, Rosalie och deras barn och Alice, Jasper och deras flickor." Bella skrattade.

"Det låter som en plan." sa hon och tittade upp på mig. Den överväldigande känslan att ta henne i mina armar och kyssa henne sanslös omslöt mig och jag fick titta bort innan jag attackerade henne. Bella harklade sig och verkade komma ur en dimma. "Detta är vuxenbordet. Vi borde ha ett barnbord också." sa hon och rörde sig med huvudet neråt. Hon gick till ett annat rum där ett långt bord var uppsatt.

"Kommer alla att få plats?" frågade jag osäker. Bella skrattade.

"Alla kommer äta här förutom Jason, Cecilia och nu Emma. De tre kommer förmodligen att sitta vid baren i köket." förklarade hon. Jag nickade. Det här stället var ett dårhus och för första gånge på länge kände jag mig hemma.

.:Bella:.

Middagen var den mest rörigaste upplevelsen i mitt liv. Aldrig hade jag sett så många människor i ett hus för att äta middag. Jag var glad att det var fredag, annars hade jag förlorat förståndet genom att försöka få alla till att sova vid en rimlig tid. Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Edward och jag satt runt mitt matbord, medan barnen satt vid köksbordet. Det var lätt att äta middag med alla. Det kändes som om vi hade varit bästa vänner i evigheter.

"Nej, det är inte dåligt. Visste du att Bella är på första bas med alla läkare inom 16 km här." sa Emmett högt. Jag kröp ihop.

"Det är inte så illa Emmett." sa jag och rodnade. Alla skrattade.

"Okej, inte längre. Nu måste du vänta på att stakars Luke." Alice småskrattade. Jag stack barnsligt ut min tunga åt henne och alla skrattade.

"Detta året är Thanksgiving hos oss." sa Rose. Alla stirrade på henne i chock. "Vad?" frågade hon med rynkad panna.

"Sen när började du hålla fester? frågade Alice. Rose himlade med ögonen

"Tja, vi har beslutat att vi vill. Det är också en ursäkt att hålla Kyra i huset ett år till." Jag skrattade.

"Visst, du kan ha Thanksgiving." sa jag höjde mitt vinglas mot henne. Hon log.

"Tack Bella, Men du kommer fortfarande vara köksmästaren." Jag skrattade och smuttade på mitt vin.

"Skulle inte ha det på något annat sätt." Emmett klappade.

"Underbart! Bella, verkligen, detta är de bästa fläskkotletter jag någonsin haft." Jag log

"Kul att du gillar dem Em." Jag hörde fötter släpas i golvet, kollade på min vänstra sida och fick se Luke, Clara och Haley stirra på mig.

"Hej på er tre." sa jag leende. Alla tre flinade.

"Mamma, kan Clara och Haley sova här inatt?" frågade Luke ivrigt. Jag tittade upp på Edward och Alice. Båda ryckte på axlarna.

"Om det är okej för deras föräldrar, är det okej för mig." Alla tre log och vände sig till Alice och Jasper. Alice log.

"Självklart är det okej för oss!" sa hon glatt. Haley log bedårande. Hon var inte mycket av en talare och se henne prata och umgås med andra barn gjorde Alice dag. De tre barnen vände sig mot Edward. Han tittade på mig.

"Är det verkligen okej?" Jag log

"Självklart. Vi kan bygga fort i vardagsrummet och slå läger." De tre skrek i spänning och Edward skrattade.

"Nå, jag kan inte säga nej till det där." De log och kramade oss innan de sprang iväg.

"Ät upp er mat först!" ropade jag efter dem. De var för långt borta för att höra mig. Jag skrattade och skakade på huvudet.

"Du har verkligen ingenting emot?" frågade Edward tvekande. Jag skakade på huvudet.

"Det kommer att bli roligt. När pojkarna var små brukade vi göra fort i vardagsrummet och slå läger. Jason slutade när han upptäckte det inte var coolt att ha övernattningar i vardagsrummet med sin mamma. Samma hände med Simon. Jag har bara Luke kvar och måste göra det medan jag kan." Edward skrattade.

"Visst, så länge du är okej med det." Jag log.

"Men, om du vill är du mer än välkommen att slå läger med oss. Vi kan stanna uppe sent, kolla på löjliga filmer och göra skuggfigurer." Alla runt bordet blev tysta och jag slog handen över min mun. Jag hade just erbjudit Edward att stanna inatt. Han skrattade lätt och jag kände mina kinder brinna scharlakansrött.

"Tack, men kanske nästa gång. Jag börjar tidigt imorgon." sa han smidigt. Jag nickade och stirrade ner på min tallrik. Jag kunde inte säga vilket som var värst. Att jag hade erbjudit Edward att stanna inatt eller att jag var upprörd över att han sa nej.

Rose harklade och stod upp. "Jag börjar med disken," sa hon och tog tallrikarna. Jag stod upp.

"Nej Rose, du är gäst." Hon skakade på huvudet.

"Nej. Du lagar, vi diskar. Reglerna i köket." sa hon bestämt. Jag sjönk tillbaka på min stol och nickade stumt. Jasper, Rose och Emmett började med disken. Edward ställde sig upp för att hjälpa, men Jasper stoppade honom.

"Du är den nyaste gästen. Du får inte hjälpa." förklarade han. Edward rynkade pannan, men satte sig ner igen. Alice hoppade upp lätt och log.

"Jag ska gå och kolla till barnen." Hon dansade ut ur rummet följt av Rose, Emmett och Jasper. Jag kände att mina kinder började bli röda av att vara ensam med Edward. Hon hostade tyst och jag gjorde misstaget att kolla upp på honom. Hans blixtrande, gröna ögon mötte mina och jag tappade andan.

"Bella är du okej?" frågade han mjukt. Jag nickade, alldeles för fixerad av hans ögon för att prata. "Bella jag är ledsen om jag generade dig." Jag rynkade pannan. Hur kunde han tro att han hade generat mig?

"Du generade mig inte." sa jag och skakade på huvudet. Han släppte långsamt ut ett andetag och nickade. "Jag skämde ut mig själv. Jag borde vara van vid det här laget, eftersom det händer dagligen…" babblade jag på. Edward lutade sig över bordet och rörde vid min hand.

"Bella." Jag tittade upp i hans ögon. Plötsligt gjorde det inget om jag hade dansat naken framför honom. Jag kunder inte minnas varför jag var så generad eller nervös. Det enda jag kunde se och tänka på var honom. "Bella, I-" Han var avbruten när Luke, Clara och Haley kom rusande in i rummet.

"Mamma! Kan vi titta på en skräckfilm?" frågade Luke hoppfullt. Jag drog min blick från Edwards och skakade på huvudet.

"Nej älskling." Han såg besviken ut.

"Vad sägs om en dum film?" föreslog Clara. Lukes ansikte lös upp.

"Jaaa! Bra ide!" De gick tillbaka till vardagsrummet och kollade igenom DVD filmerna. Jag bet mig i läppen och tog en klunk av mitt vin. Emmett och Jasper kom tillbaka för att hämta mer disk och jag använde deras närvaro som en ursäkt till att lämna rummet. Jag rusade in till badrummet, stängde dörren och lutade mig mot den. Jag tog ett djupt andetag och kollade på mig själv i spegeln. Kom igen Bella. Han är bara en man. _Visst, en man skapad efter en grekisk gud. _Jag slog psykiskt mig själv. Nu var det inte tid för att fantisera om Edward. Jag gick till handfatet och satte på kallvatten innan jag stänkte vatten i ansiktet på mig, ordentligt.

Alice och Jasper åkte strax efter middagen. Jag frågade Camilla om hon också ville stanna över natten och fick ett Alice svar. "Jag kan inte tant Bella. Mötet med Jodi och Clara har gjort mig helt utmattad. Jag kommer att behöva komma på något slags utbildning för att lära dem om mode. Jag kommer att behöva all sömn jag kan få." Jag nickade och försökte inte att skratta, samtidigt som Alice log åt sin dotter.

"Oroa dig inte älskling. Jag hjälper dig." Camilla log mot sin mamma och marscherade ut till bilen. Alice vände sig till mig och flinade. "Bella, jag hade en underbar kväll. Detta var så kul och låt mig berätta för dig, Edward är en fantastisk man. "Jag rös

"Alice, jag vill inte veta vad ni två gjorde-" Hon avbröt mig.

"Åh, nej Bella! Vi gjorde inte det. Vi kysstes, men verkligen inte mer än hej och hejdå." förklarade hon. Jag nickade, något lättad.

"Åh, det var la…" Alice himlade med ögonen

"God natt Bella!" sjöng hon och pussade mig på kinden. Jag log.

"God natt Alice." Jag vände mig till min bror. Han omfamnade min i en hård kram och pussade mig på huvudet.

"Ha det så roligt inatt. Ring om Haley får hemlängtan." Jag himlade med ögonen.

"Oroa dig inte Jazz. Jag kommer att ta hand om din lilla flicka." Han log och pussade min panna innan gick ut till bilen. Jag stängde dörren och gick tillbaka till vardagsrummet där Rose, Emmett och Edward pratade. Jag gick in och satte mig i soffan bredvid Edward.

"Bella, jag tror vi ska åka nu. Ellie har match imorgon." sa Rose och stod upp. Jag nickade.

"Okej, ha det så kul. Tack för att ni kom." Jag stod och Rose skakade på huvudet.

"Vi hittar själva till dörren. Du sitter." Hon gav mig en hård kram, följd av Emmett. Jag satte min ner när de lämnade rummet och ropade deras barn till dörren. Jag satt tafatt kvar när jag hörde dörren stängas och förstod att jag, ännu en gång, var själv med Edward.

"Så, Bella." sa Edward försiktigt. Jag tittade upp på honom och nickade. "Jag undrade, och berätta för min om jag överstiger några gränser här." sa han och kastade en blick mot mig. Jag nickade. "Men jag hoppades på att du kanske ville gå ut med mig någon gång. Du vet, utan all familj och vänner. Bara oss?" Jag bet mig i läppen, förvånad. Jag hade inte varit på en dejt på evigheter.

"Åh." Edward skakade på huvudet.

"Det är okej, jag förstår." sa han nickande. Jag rynkade pannan och skakade på huvudet.

"Edward, jag skulle gärna gå ut med dig. Jag är bara inte så säker på vad jag ska göra med pojkarna." Edward log i lättnad och jag kunde inte låta bli att le tillbaka. "Jag är säker på att de kan spendera natten hos en kompis hus." sa jag och nickade. Edward flinade.

"Är du säker?" Jag nickade.

"Helt säker."

"Pappa?" Vi båda tittade upp och fick se Jodi komma in i rummet. Hon gäspade och Edward nickade.

"Okej, det är sent. Jag ska jobba imorgon." sa han och stod. Jag ställde mig bredvid honom och nickade. "Jodi, gå och hämta din syster. Vi ska åka hem." Jodi nickade och lämnade rummet. Edward vände sig till mig och flinade.

"Så, är du ledig nästa helg?" Jag log.

"Lördag?" Han nickade. "Ja, då är jag ledig." Hans leenden var smittsamma.

"Perfekt. Jag hämtar dig klockan sju." Jag log.

"Jag ser fram emot det." Och det gjorde jag. Tanken om att spendera oavbruten tid med Edward var den mest tilltalande sak i världen just nu. Jodi kom in i rummet, följd av Emma. Edward nickade.

"Okej flickor, redo att åka hem?" Båda nickade och började gå mot ytterdörren. Clara kom ner och gav Edward en hård kram. "Du tvekar inte att ringa mig om du får hemlängtan." berättade han för henne. Hon himlade med ögonen.

"Jag vet pappa." sa hon och log. Edward nickade och pussade henne på pannan.

"Okej, Hejdå prinsessan. Uppför dig." Hon nickade och hoppade upp för trappan. Jag vinkade hejdå till Jodi och Emma som gick mot bilarna. Edward vände sig till mig innan han gick ut. "Tack Bella. För allt. Jag hade en underbar kväll." Jag log och nickade.

"Det hade jag med." Jag tittade i slow motion när Edwards ansikte närmade sig mitt och hans läppar snuddade mina i den mjukaste kyss. Jag kände eld skjuta genom mig och jag ville köra mina fingrar genom hans hår och dra honom närmare. Han drog tillbaka huvudet innan jag kunde göra det och log.

"Vi ses senare Bella." sa han med ett läckert flin. Jag nickade omtumlad och kollade när han gick till sin bil.

* * *

**Nå? ^^ **

**Här kommer också allas åldrar:**

Bella Swan **31 år**

Jason Emmett Swan **15 år**

Simon Mathew Swan **9 år**

Luke Jasper Swan **6 år**

Edward Cullen **32 år**

Emma Esme Cullen **14 år**

Jodi Kristen Cullen **8 år**

Clara Abigail Cullen **5 år**

Alice Swan **31 år**

Jasper Swan **34 år**

Camilla Francesca Swan **8 år**

Haley Renee Swan **4 år**

Tristan Ryan Swan **inte född än**

Jared Patrick Swan **inte född än**

Emmett Cullen **36 år**

Rosalie Cullen **35 år**

Cecilia Erica Cullen **16 år**

Elizabeth (Elli) Amelia Cullen** 10 år**


	3. Kapitel 3

K A P I T E L T R E

* * *

.:Edward:.

Jag kunde inte sluta tänka på Bella. Hon invaderade mitt sinne som en plåga. Men jag visste att det var en plåga som jag tog emot med glädje. Tankar om hennes leende under hela dagen på jobbet gjorde det ännu jobbigare när jag hade svårt att fokusera. Jag hade varit för upptagen för att ens ringa henne och få reda på när jag skulle hämta Clara. Jag gick in i Allens rum och log åt den gamle mannen.

"Så, hur gick det?" frågade han med ett menande leende. Jag ryckte på axlarna.

"Vad?" Han himlade med ögonen.

"Spela inte dum gosse. Jag vet att du är smart, det kommer inte fungera." Jag småskrattade och rycket på axlarna.

"Det gick bra. Det visar sig att hennes bästa vän och svägerska är en tjej jag brukade dejta i High School. Hennes kusin är gift med min bror." sa jag långsamt. Allen nickade och såg förvirrad ut.

"Åh." sa han nickande. Jag skrattade.

"Jag frågade om hon ville gå ut med mig." Allen strålade.

"Det är fantastiskt grabben!" Jag nickade.

"Jag tyckte också det." Jag gick och kontrollerade hans tillstånd och nickade. "Snart Allen kommer du att vara så frisk så att du kommer ha kundvagnsrace ut härifrån." skämtade jag. Allen skrattade.

"Jag hoppas det." Det var försiktig knack på dörren, jag tittade upp och fick se Bella, Clara och Luke i dörren. Jag log.

"Förlåt, stör vi?" frågade Bella försiktigt. Jag skakade på huvudet.

"Kom in." Clara sprang över och tacklade mina ben i en kram. Jag skrockade. "Allen, detta är Bella Swan och hennes son Luke. Bella, detta är Allen Cooper." Bella log försiktigt och skakade hans hand.

"Trevligt att träffas." sa hon mjukt. Allen log stort.

"Miss Swan, nöjet är på min sida." sa han och gav mig en slug blinkning. Bella log.

"Jag är ledsen att behöva avbryta. Vi lämnade just Haley och vi undrade om vi kunde gå och äta lunch eller något." föreslog Bella mjukt. Jag nickade.

"Perfekt, jag har inte ätit än." Bellas leende var strålande och jag kände mig själv bli överväldigad av hennes skönhet. "Okej Allen. Du är klar att gå. Något annat jag behöver veta?" frågade jag och vände mig tillbaka till honom." Han log, blinkade och skakade på huvudet. Jag himlade med ögonen. "Fint, vi ses imorgon då." Jag la ner skrivplattan och styrde Bella, Luke och Clara till korridoren. Jag gick till receptionsdisken och log mot kvinnan som satt där.

"Jessica, jag tar min lunchrast nu. Inga avbrott om det inte gäller liv eller död tack. sa jag och blinkade. Hon nickade nervöst.

"Visst, Dr. Cullen." sa hon och rätade till håret. Jag log.

"Tack." Jag log mot Bella som försökte hålla tillbaks sitt skratt. Jag såg Jessica ge Bella en ond blick innan jag gick i väg. Jag log och tog Bellas hand. Hon kollade upp på mig, överraskad, och jag blinkade. Hon vände sig tillbaka till disken och sedan tillbaka till mig och fnittrade.

"Är inte hon en förtjusande ung kvinna." sa Bella sarkastiskt. Jag skrattade och höll öppet förrän för alla tre.

"Vart är Jason och Simon?" Bella ryckte på axlarna.

"Ute med vänner är vad jag ska tro." Jag nickande förstående.

"Vad är ni sugna på?" frågade jag dem visade dem vägen till min bil. Luke och Clara tittade på varandra innan de svarade.

"Burritos!" skrek de. Jag skrattade och spända fast dem i bilen innan jag körde iväg till en Mexikans Restaurang.

När vi väl kom dit började Clara och Luke berätta i detalj om vad som hade hänt igår kväll.

"Och sen satte mamma upp en filt med ett stort ljus bakom och vi gjorde skuggfigurer!" ropade Luke.

"Och jag gjorde en kanin!" skrek Clara

"Och jag gjorde en spindel!" skrek Luke högre.

"Och mamma gjorde en hund!" Jag kunde inte hjälpa att snappa upp att Clara hade kallat Bella mamma. Bella verkade ha märkt det också. Hon satte sitt vatten i halsen och hostade innan hon kastade en blick på mig. Clara och Luke fortsatte som om ingenting hade hänt. Det verkade så naturligt när Clara kallade Bella mamma. Jag kunde inte låta bli att njuta av det. _En dag kanske…_ Nej, Edward. Du tänker för långt i förväg. Ta ett djupt andetag och släpp det.

Jag kunde inte släppa det. Det var fast i mina tankar under hela lunchen och sen efter, under arbetet. Bella hade lovat att hon kunde passa Clara tills jag slutade. Det kändes inte bra, men Bella insisterade och Luke och Clara verkade ännu mer uppspelta. "Edward det är lugnt, säkert. Jag tar med mig dem till affären. De kan hjälpa mig att städa upp." Luke och Clara rynkade på pannan. "Självklart får de betalt." sa hon leende. "Tre chokladpengar per syssla." Luke och Clara hoppade i spänning.

"JAA!" skrek båda. Bella log och vände sig till mig.

"Kom bara förbi affären när du är klar. Verkligen, det är ingen fara." sa Bella och log. Jag kunde inte låta bli att falla mer och mer för henne varje minut. Hon var alldeles fantastisk. Hon gick med mig tillbaka till mitt kontor och jag böjde mig ner för att kyssa henne bättre än vad jag hade gjort igår kväll. Det hade tagit väldigt stor självkontroll att lämna henne där efter att jag hade kysst henne, men på något sätt lyckades jag. Jag tryckte mina läppar mot hennes och kände henne trassla in fingrarna i mitt hår. Jag slank mina armar runt hennes midja och drog henne närmare mig. Hon smakade otroligt. Jag drog tillbaka efter en stund och flämtade lätt. Hon tittade på mig omtöcknad. "Jag borde… Barnen… hämta." Jag skrockade och kysste hennes läppar en gång till innan jag släppte henne. Jag tittade upp och fick se Jessica stirra på oss i chock och jag dansade inom mig av glädje. Nu kanske hon skulle låta mig vara ifred.

"Vi ses efter jobbet" sa jag och tittade tillbaka på Bella. Hon nickade.

"Visst, okej." Hon gick till Clara och Luke som målade i väntrummet. Jag log och såg dem gå innan jag gick tillbaka till arbetet.

.:Bella:.

Det faktum om att Clara hade kallat mig mamma hade på något sätt gjort min dag. Det var inte så att jag letade efter fler barn, men höra henne säga mamma, i hennes söta röst, fick mig att inse hur mycket jag skulle älska att vara hennes mamma. Naturligtvis tänkte jag alldeles i förväg. Om Edward ville han en fru kunde han lätt få vem som helst. Det som fick mig tänka att jag var speciell var obegripligt. "Har pappa jobbat färdigt snart?" Jag tittade upp på Clara som stod bredvid mig och log.

"Hej hjärtat. Han borde sluta snart." Hon nickade. "Vad är det du har där?" frågade jag och pekade på papperna bakom hennes rygg. Hon rodnade lätt.

"Bara några teckningar." Jag nickade.

"Får jag kolla på dem?" Hon nickade och gav mig papperna. Jag tittade på den första och log. Det var en bild på vår lilla camping upplevelse förra kvällen. Jag stod bakom en duk och Luke, Haley och Clara tittade med leende. Nästa bild var av Edward, Luke, Clara och mig vid lunch. Tredje bilden, till min förvåning, var på mig och Edward när vi kysstes på sjukhuset. Jag rodnade för jag trodde inte hon hade sett det. Den sista bilden var på hennes systrar och pappa; jag och mina söner. Vi höll alla varandra i handen, med Edward och mig i mitten. Jag log och tittade på henne. "Hjärtan, det är jättefina." sa jag leende och Clara log.

"Tack Miss Bella." Jag tittade upp mot fönstren för att se han klarblå himmel. Jag tittade tillbaka på Luke och Clara och log.

"Hej. Kom, jag vill visa er något." Jag ledde ut dem på gräsmattan och spred ut en stor, tjock filt. Jag satte mig ner och klappade på platserna bredvid mig. Båda satte sig ner och jag log. Jag lade mig ner och tittade upp på himlen, barnen gjorde som jag. "Ser ni figurerna i molnen?" frågade jag och såg på stora vita, molnen i himlen. Clara nickade.

"Jag ser en kanin!" ropade hon och pekade uppåt. Luke hoppade till.

"Oo! Jag der en ekorre!" Jag skrattade och nickade. VI låg där i en oändlig tid innan vi hörde en bil parkera på parkeringen. Jag tittade upp och såg Edward stiga ur sin silvriga Volvo. Jag flinade och lade mig ner gen. Clara tittade upp och skrek.

"Pappa! Kom hit och lägg dig! Vi tittar på moln!" ropade Clara glatt. Edward skrattade och närmade sig filten graciöst. Clara flyttade sig närmare mig och Edward lade sig bredvid henne. Han tittade på mig och log.

"Moln skådning?" skrockade han och jag ryckte på axlarna.

"Vad?" Han skakade på huvudet och stirrade på mig. Hans underbara gröna ögon var genomträngande.

"Du är verkligen något annat Bella." Jag rodnade och vände mig tillbaka för att titta på molnen. Jag kände Edwards hand hitta min på filten och han kramade den lätt. Jag tittade på honom och log. Han log tillbaka och vi vände oss tillbaka till himlen för att se molnen bilda olika former.

.:Edward:.

Det var något med Bella som gjorde henne otroligt sexig. Jag var inte säker på om det var hennes enkla leende, när hon rynkade pannan när hon koncentrerade sig eller om det vara för att hon kunde få kontakt med två barn och leka med dem i 2 timmar. Det enda jag visste var att jag höll på att falla för Bella, mycket och snabbt. Det var när vi låg ute på filten och kollade på moln, med våra yngsta barn, som jag insåg att jag var kär i Bella. Hon hade ett sätt att se allt det enkla i livet och njuta av dem för vad de var värda. Hennes hår låg runt omkring henne på ett sätt som gjorde att hon såg ut som en ängel och hur hennes ögon tindrade när barnen pratade fick mig att inse att jag var kär i henne.

Jag visste att jag stirrade på henne, men jag kunde inte hjälpa de. Hon var så vacker, jag kunde inte titta bort. Hon tittade på mig några gånger för att se mig titta på henne och varje gång blev hennes kinder en fin rosa nyans.

Tillslut gäspade Clara högt som sa att det var dags för oss att åka hem. Jag satte mig upp och Bella gjorde likadant. Jag vände mig och log mot henne. "Tack Bella." Hon nickade med ett milt leende. Jag vände mig till Clara. "Kom igen sötnos. Det är dags att åka hem." sa jag och ställde mig upp. Clara satte sig upp och putade med läpparna.

"Nu?" frågade hon sorgset. Jag kände mitt hjärta skjuta i höjden av tanken om att hon redan älskade Bella. Jag nickade sorgset.

"Ja, nu. Kom så går vi och hämtar dina systrar." sa jag och lyfte upp henne. Jag vände mig om för att se Bella stod upp också. Luke låg ihop kurad på filten och sov. Bella suckade.

"Okej, jag ska bara låsa." Hon gick fort till affären, hämtade sin handväska och låste innan hon kom tillbaka. Hon vände sig till Luke och suckade. Hon böjde sig ner, och till min förvåning, lyfte upp honom. Jag vek ihop filten och vände mig till Bella. Hon gick mot Bilen med Luke i famnen.

"Behöver du hjälp?" frågade jag. Luke var lång för att vara sex år och Bella var så liten. Hon vände sig om och log.

"Det första jag lärde mig av att vara mamma. Du får otrolig styrka i överkroppen. "sa hon och öppnade bildörren. Hon satte Luke i baksätet och spände fast honom. Hon vände sig om och log mot mig. "Även om jag inte hade behövt bära mina pojkar på ett tag, håller de fortfarande igång. Jag måste kunna hänga med dem." sa hon och stängde dörren. Jag nickade.

"Tja, jag är imponerad." Bella rodnande och tittade ner på marken. Jag satte mitt finger under hennes haka och lyfte upp hennes huvud så hon kollade på mig. "Bella, tack så mycket." sa jag mjukt. Hennes stora ögon stirrade på mig, de bad mig att kyssa henne. Jag pressade mina läppar mjukt mot hennes och kände hennes kropp slappna av något. Hon drog mig närmare som hon hade gjort på sjukhuset och fördjupade kyssen. Hennes tunga slank ut och strök mina läppar retsamt. Jag stönade och slank min tunga in i hennes mun. Våra tungor dansade tillsammans till hon avslutade kyssen. Jag drog ett djupt andetag och hon log.

"Jag borde gå nu." sa hon och kysste mig en gång till. Jag vill inte låta henne gå, men jag lät henne i alla fall. Hon vände sig om och gick in i bilen. Jag stängde dörren när hon väl hade satt sig och hon vevade ner rutan. "Vi ses senare Edward." sa hon leende. Jag kysste henne en gång till innan hon körde iväg. Jag tog ett djupt andetag och tittade över för att se Clara stå lutande mot min bil, helt utmattad. Jag log och gick till henne.

"Kom igen älskling. Nu åker vi hem."

* * *

**Där hade ni tredje kapitlet ^^**


	4. Kapitel 4

**Här får ni kapitel fyra.** **;D**

* * *

K A P I T E L F Y R A

* * *

.:Bella:.

Veckan gick fort. Allt jag kunde tänka på var Edward och hur mycket jag gillade honom. Vi pratade nästan varje kväll. Vanligtvis brukar vi kolla på samma TV-show och prata om det över telefonen eller så brukade vi bara prata. Jag hade blivit gladare och jag visste att det berodde på den långa, vackra, grekiska Gud doktorn jag hittat.

Livet saktade inte ner förens i torsdags. Jag var på lunch med Edward när jag fick ett samtal från skolan. Rektorn ville träffa mig. Jag la på och suckade. Edward tittade på mig oroligt. "Jasons rektor vill träffa mig." Jag blev omedelbart stressad. Edward lade sin hand över min tröstande.

"Hej, det är okej." sa han försiktig. Jag skakade på huvudet.

"Jag trodde han hade slutat att slåss." sa jag sorgset. Det var vid stunder som den här som jag önskade att pojkarna hade en pappa som de kunde öppna upp till. De öppnade nästan aldrig upp för mig. Jag blinkade bort några tårar och stod upp. "Jag är ledsen Edward. Jag behöver åka dit." Edward nickade, stod och la pengar på bordet.

"Självklart. Kom igen. Jag kör tillbaka dig till sjukhuset för att hämta din bil." sa han varsamt. Jag nickade. Jag ville inte börja gråta, men jag kunde känna tårarna var på väg att börja rinna i alla fall. Edward satte sin hand på min nedre rygg och strök tröstande cirklar mot min tröja. Jag lugnade ner mig lite och log som tack.

Resan tillbaka var olidligt tyst. Jag visste inte vad jag skulle säga och Edward pressade inte. När vi kom tillbaka la Edward sin hand över min. "Bella, om du behöver mig finns jag här för dig." sa han sakta. Jag log svagt. Jag ville så gärna att han kunde följa med till skolan.

"Tack Edward." Han nickade. Jag lutade mig över och kysste honom mjukt och gick sedan ut ur bilen. Jag gick till min egen, hoppade in och körde iväg till skolan.

Det var lunchtid när jag kom. Grupper av elever kollade på mig när jag gick den välkända vägen till rektorns kontor. Jag gick in och log åt receptionisten. "Hej. Mr. White är inne, det är bara att gå dit." sa hon och pekade på rektorns dörr. Jag nickade och knackade innan jag gick in. Mr. White tittade upp på mig och nickade.

"God eftermiddag Ms. Swan. Jag är ledsen att avbryta din dag." Jag skakade på huvudet och satte mig ner.

"Det är inget problem." försäkrade jag honom. Han nickade och knäppte händerna.

"Så, jag går rakt på sak. Din son, Jason, har haft några beteendemässiga problem under de senaste två veckorna. Inget att få honom att hamna i trubbel förens idag när han började ett slagsmål med en annan elev." Jag slöt ögonen och tog ett djupt andetag. "Är det någonting som händer hemma som kan ha startat detta?" frågade han tvekande. Jag öppnade ögonen

"Jag har fått en ny vän." sa jag långsamt. Mr. White nickade. "Jason är inte särskilt förstjust i honom." Mr. White nickade.

"Är han otrevlig mot dina pojkar?" Jag skakade på huvudet.

"Åh, nej! Edward älskar pojkarna!" sa jag förfärad. Mr. White rynkade pannan.

"Dr. Edward Cullen?" gissade han. Jag nickade.

"Ja, hurså?" Mr. White rynkade pannan igen.

"Jason hamnade i slagsmål med Dr. Cullens äldsta dotters pojkvän." Jag suckade " Han är avstängd idag och imorgon. Han får komma tillbaka på måndag." Jag nickade.

"Vart är han?" Mr. White gjorde en gest mot kontoret.

"I sköterskans rum." Jag nickade och tog ett djupt andetag. "Åh och Ms. Swan, vi ringde Dr. Cullen men han gick precis in på operation. Tror du att du kan ta med Emma hem?" Jag nickade.

"Är hon också avstängd?" frågade jag osäkert. Mr. White nickade.

"Hon började slås med pojkarna." Jag skakade på huvudet.

"Okej, det är inget problem. Om det är allt tror jag att jag ska ta med dem hem." sa jag och ställde mig upp. Mr. White nickade.

"Självklart. Tack Ms. Swan." Jag nickade och gick ut från hans kontor. Jag gick till sköterskans rum, tittade in för att hitta Jason i rummet med Emma och en annan pojke, som jag inte kände igen. Alla tittade upp på mig och jag suckade.

"Kom igen ni två. Dags att gå." sa jag till Jason och Emma, som rynkade på pannan.

"Kommer inte pappa?" Jag skakade på huvudet.

"Han är på operation. Kom igen, vi ska till mitt hus tills din pappa slutar jobba." sa jag tålmodigt. Pojken som jag inte kände igen tittade på Emma och sen på Jason. Han såg rasande ut. Jag stirrade på honom. "Du." sa jag argt. Han tittade upp förvånat på mig. "Är du Emmas pojkvän?" Han nickade argt. "Jag kan inte fatta att du går in i ett slagsmål och sen låter din flickvän börja slåss. Hon kunde ha blivit allvarligt skadad." skällde jag. Alla såg förvånade ut. "Så respektlös." spottade jag. Jag vände mig till Emma och Jason. "Kom igen. Jag vill prata." Båda suckade och följde mig ut ur rummet. Jag vinkade till receptionisten och gick ut till bilen. Jag hoppade in och Jason höll öppen framdörren för Emma innan han satte sig i baksätet. Jag log när jag såg att min son fortfarande kunde uppföra sig. Jag körde ut från parkeringsplatsen tyst. Jag tog fram min mobiltelefon ur handväskan och fick se att jag hade ett röstmeddelande. Jag tryckte på skicka och höll telefonen mot mitt öra.

"Hej Ms. Swan, detta är Jessica Stanley, du vet, från sjukhuset? Jag arbetar med Edward." Jag himlade med ögonen. Jag har fattat det redan. "I alla fall, han villa att jag skulle ringa och fråga om du kunde hämta hans dotter från skolan. Det är gulligt att du har ett litet dagis för hans barn eftersom han tillbringar större del av sin tid här, med mig." Jag stirrade på telefonen innan jag stängde den och struntade i resten av meddelandet. Jessica var bara en annan irriterande snorunge. Ignorera henne Bella.

Jag hade kört en stund när jag hörde Emmas mage kurra. Jag tittade på henne och log. "Hungrig?" frågade jag. Hon rodnade lite och nickade.

"Vi fick inte äta." Jag nickade och körde till en liten restaurang. Jag gick ut från bilen och vinkade till Jason och Emma att följa mig. Vi hittade ett litet bås och jag satt mitt emot Emma och Jason. Jag tittade på dem en stund innan jag började prata.

"Så, vill ni berätta vad som hände?" frågade jag. Jason kastade en blick på Emma som skakade på huvudet. Jason suckade.

"Ända sedan du och Dr. Cullen började bli _vänner_," Jag kunde inte låta bli och höra hur han hånade ordet vänner. "Emma och jag har blivit kompisar. Hennes pojkvän hatar mig och idag sa han några provocerande saker…"

"Om dig och pappa." sa Emma argt

"Då hade jag hört nog. Så jag slog han. Sen slog han mig tillbaka och Emma började försöka få han att lugna ner sig, så hon slog honom när hennes ord inte funkade. Sen försökte jag få bort Emma från slagsmålet, han slog mig igen och då kommer rektorn." förklarade Jason. Jag tittade på Emma som bekräftade med en nick. Jag suckade.

"Hur ädla era avsikter var verkade de lite olämpliga." sa jag till Jason. Han nickade. Servitören kom till vårt bord och jag beställde tre milkshakes. En choklad, en jordgubb och en vanilj och en stor tallrik pommes frites. Servitören nickade och gick. Jag vände mig till Emma och Jason. "Detta är min favoritmat att äta när det känns som hela världen hatar mig samtidigt." förklarade jag. Emma rynkade pannan medan Jason nickade förstående. "Okej, eftersom inte ni har skola imorgon, vet jag den perfekta saken som ni kan göra." sa jag långsamt. De rynkade pannan. "Ni två ska hjälpa mig i affären imorgon. Jag gav de två fickorna som arbetar på fredagar ledigt och jag kunde behöva lite hjälp." sa jag leende. Jason nickade och Emma verkade osäker. Jag log. "Oroa dig inte. Det är lätt." Emma nickade.

Maten kom fort och Emma tog chokladshaken. Jason tog den med vaniljsmak och jag tog den med jordgubbsmak. Jag satte pommes frites mellan oss och log. "Okej, nu doppar ni era pommes i shaken." Emma stirrade på mig som om jag hade fått ett till huvudet. Jag flinade. "Lite på mig" sa jag, tog en pommes och doppade den innan jag åt den. Jag såg att Jason redan doppade. Emma doppade tveksamt hennes pommes frites och förde den till sina läppar. Hon bet i den långsamt och jag såg hennes ansikte lysa upp.

"Wow." sa hon leende. Jag nickade. "Detta är fantastiskt!" Jag log. Det var skönt att kunna få kontakt med Emma, även om detta bara var för en kort stund.

.:Edward:.

Efter att jag hade lämnat Bella sökte sjukhuset mig, jag behövdes på akuten. Jag förberedde mig när en som hade varit i en bilolycka rullades in. "Dr. Cullen?" Jag tittade upp för att se Jessica komma springandes mot mig. "Du fick precis ett samtal från skolan. Emma har varit i slagsmål och rektorn vill prata med dig." Jag skakade på huvudet.

"Jess, jag ska precis gå in på operation." Då kom jag på en ide. "Fråga om Bella Swan kan ta med Emma åt mig. Jag hämtar henne hemma hos Bella." Jessica såg ut som om hon hade bitit i något surt.

"Är du säker? Jag menar, jag kan hämta henne åt dig." erbjöd hon. _Så det såg ut som att jag dejtade dig? Nej tack. _Sa jag till mig själv. Jag skakade på huvudet.

"Nej, be Bella göra det. Jag vill att du ringer Bella åt mig, efter att du har ringt skolan, och informera henne att jag kommer hem tidigt ikväll." sa jag och gick iväg. Jessica glodde efter mig, men jag struntade i det. Jag hade inte tid att fokusera på hennes avundsjuka. Just nu behövde jag rädda ett liv.

Jag slutade tidigt, som jag sa. Jag gick förbi sjuksköterskan vid receptionsdisken och log när jag såg att det inte var Jessica. Hon såg ny ut. "Hej, jag är Edward Cullen. Är du ny?" Hon nickade och skakade min hand.

"Angela Webber. Jag har faktiskt några meddelande till dig." Hon vände sig till ett anteckningsblock och gav mig papperna. Jag tog dem och log.

"Tack" Hon nickade. "Okej, jag går nu. Det var trevligt att träffa dig Angela. Ha en trevlig kväll." Hon log.

"Du också Dr. Cullen." Jag skakade på huvudet.

"Edward, tack" Hon nickade.

"Okej. Vi ses imorgon Edward." sa hon och vände sig tillbaka till datorn. Jag log när jag gick mot bilen. Jag skulle hellre se Angela varje dag än nyfikna, flirtiga Jessica. Angela verkade vara en snäll tjej, fast hon var inte i närheten av min Bella. Men ändå, jag kunde se dem bli nära vänner.

Jag körde snabbt till Bellas hus och fick se att de mesta ljuden var tände. Jag gick upp och knackade på dörren. Den öppnades och jag log mot Luke. Han tittade upp på mig och flinade.

"Hej Dr. Edward." sa han leende. Jag skrattade.

"Hej Luka. Kan jag komma in." Han nickade och öppnade dörren mer. Jag gick in och han stängde dörren. "Luke, var är din mamma?" Han pekade på övervåningen.

"Hon är i sitt rum" Jag nickade och gick upp. Luke gick tillbaka till vardagsrummet där jag kunde höra att TV:n var på. Jag gick till det rummet jag visste var Bellas. Jag knackade försiktigt och hörde henne nynna.

"Ja?" frågade hon. Jag tog det som ett okej att komma in. Jag öppnade dörren och frös. Hon stod där med ryggen mot mig invirad i en handduk. Hon böjde sig ner och letade igenom en låda. Jag hostade lätt och försökta kolla bort från hennes söta rumpa, som bara täcktes av en vit handduk. Hon kollade upp och rodnade vackert. "Oh! Edward!" sa hon häpet. "När kom du hit?" frågade hon skrämt. Jag tyckte på axlarna och kollade tillbaka in i hennes djupa bruna ögon.

"Ungefär en minut sedan." Hon nickade. Jag var förtrollad av henne. Så vacker, så ljuvlig.

"Okej, jag ska bara ta på mig." sa hon tafatt. Jag kom tillbaka till verkligheten och rodnade lite.

"Jag väntar där nere." sa jag, stängde dörren och rusade ner för trappan. Jag gick in till vardagsrummet och såg att Luke, Simon, Jason, Emma, Jodi och Clara tittade på TV. Luke, Clara och Simon satt på golvet medan Jodi, Jason och Emma låg i sofforna. Jag log när jag såg dem komma överens så lätt . Jag hörde lätta fotsteg bakom mig och vände mig om för att se Bella. Jag höll upp ett finger mot mina läppar och pekade på barnen. Hon tittade förbi mig och log. Vi stod och kollade på dem en stund tills det blev reklam. Jason sträckte på sig i soffan och kastade en blick bakåt för att se mig och Bella stå där. Han nickade och satte sig upp.

"Din pappa är här." sa han buttert. Emma tittade upp och verkade sjunka ner ytterligare i soffan. Jag skakade på huvudet.

"Edward, låt oss prata." sa Bella och la en hand på min arm. Jag vände mig om och nickade mot henne. Jag följde henne in till köket där hon hällde upp två glas vin. Hon smuttade på sitt innan hon började prata. "Okej, Emma och Jason blev avstängda. Även Emmas pojkvän." förklarade hon. Jag rynkade pannan.

"Hon har en pojkvän?" frågade jag.

"Brendon tror jag han hette. Jag gillar honom inte." sa Bella. Hennes ansikte visade hennes ilska, hon såg bedårande ut. Jag nickad långsamt.

"Hon är inte ens tillåten att dejta förens hon är 20." mumlade jag. Bella kastade mig en blick. "Ja, okej. Kanske 19." sa jag och smuttade på vinet. Bella himlade med ögonen.

"Edward, jag var tillåten att börja dejta när jag var 16. Det verkar vara en bra ålder." sa hon långsamt. Jag skakade på huvudet. "Det är i alla fall regeln för pojkarna." sa hon och smuttade på sitt vin.

"Men du har pojkar!" sa jag. Bella himlade med ögonen igen.

"Jag vet att det inte är det lättaste att låta ditt barn börja dejta. Men du måste låta henne ha en viss självständighet och vuxet ansvar." sa Bella långsamt. "Det får henne känna som om du liter på henne mer och hon får det lättare att öppna upp sig för dig." Jag tänkte på det en stund. Det Bella sa verkade vettigt. Jag stönade.

"Okej, du har rätt. Jag vill bara inte att min lille flicka… " Jag tappade bort mig. Bella lade en tröstande hand på min arm.

"Oroa dig inte. Vi kan hjälpa varandra genom de åren när dem kommer." sa hon med ett litet leende. Jag flinade. Glad att hon hade tänkt vara kvar de kommande två till tre åren. "I alla fall, jag skällde ut Emmas pojkvän på skolan. Han såg lite förvånad och rädd ut." sa hon och flinade. Jag skrattade och nickade. "Hur som helst, det huvudsakliga var att han så opassande saker om oss och tydligen har Emma och Jason blivit vänner. Sen på något vis började de slåss och Emma blev inblandad. Oroa dig inte, hon är okej. Hon gick bara några blåmärken på knogarna." sa Bella när min kropp blev spänd. Min lilla flicka var med i ett slagsmål? Bella tog en till klunk och fortsatte. "Jag pratade med Mr. White, rektorn, och han sa att de blev avstängda imorgon. Så jag har bestämt att det ska arbeta för mig i bokaffären imorgon. De kan stanna tills de andra slutar och sen kommer de tillbaka hit." förklarade hon.

"Åh, Bella. Tack så mycket. Jag mår så dåligt av att låta mina barn stanna hos dig hela tiden…" Hon avbröt mig.

"Oroa dig inte Edward. Dina barn är alltid välkomna här. Jag vet inte vad de gjorde innan jag kom och lät dem bo här." skämtade hon. Jag ryckte på axlarna.

"Oftast gick de hem och väntade på mig eller mötte mig på sjukhuset." förklarade jag. Bella nickade.

"Okej, inget mer av det. Från och med nu kan de komma hit efter skolan. Jag arbetar nästan aldrig i affären längre, så jag är oftast hemma." sa hon nickande och jag log.

"Tack så mycket Bella, verkligen." Hon nickade. Jag drack upp mitt vin och ställde ner glaset. "Okej, jag borde ta med mig flickorna hem. De måste vara trötta." sa jag och kastade en blick på klockan. Bella nickade. "Jag gissar att jag ska släppa av Emma här imorgon, hämta Simon och Luke och ta dem till skolan med tjejerna." föreslog jag. Bella nickade.

"Det låter bra." Jag log och gick in i vardagsrummet.

"Okej flickor. Nu åker vi." Emma, Jodi och Clara ställde sig tyst upp. Jag var förvånad. De brukade alltid bråka, vart vi än var. Istället gick de direkt ut till bilen och tackade Bella på vägen. Bella nickade och jag vände mig mot henne. "Tack igen. Vi ses imorgon bitti." Hon nickade och jag gav henne en snabb kyss på munnen innan jag gick till bilen.


	5. Barnens Tankar Kapitel 1

**Här är ett kaptiel om några av barnens tankar.  
Jag äger varken karaktärerna eller berättelsen...**

* * *

B A R N E N S T A N K A R K A P I T E L E T T

* * *

.:Jason:.

Jag var på väg upp till mitt rum, efter att Cullen hade åkt, när jag hörde deras röster. Mamma och Edward var på verandan med ytterdörren öppen. Jag såg när Edward böjde sig ner för att kyssa mamma och till min fasa drog hon sig närmare honom. Jag sprang upp för trappan och in till mitt rum. Jag visste det. Jag visste att det fanns mer än bara "vänskap" mellan dem. Det gjorde ont att mamma hade ljugit för mig. Hon brukade berätta allt för mig. Speciellt efter Tyler lämnade oss. Jag såg aldrig han som en pappa, mer som en inkräktare. Han gillade inte mig och när mamma inte var i närheten brukade han säga att jag var värdelös, att min pappa var ett sjukt missfoster och jag var dömd att följa i hans fotspår. Jag visste att min mamma hade blivit våldtagen. Jag visste att mannen som hade donerat hälften av mina gener (jag såg han aldrig som en pappa heller) hade utnyttjat mamma när hon var ung. Jag visste också att jag aldrig kunde skada en kvinna på något sätt. Inte efter att ha sätt vad min mamma har gått igenom.

När Tyler lämnade oss blev jag mammas klippa. Det gjorde inte mig något. Hon behövde mig. Jag var den ända killen kvar i hennes liv som inte lämnade henne och ända tills hon träffade Edward hade hon blivit bättre. Sakta, men säkert hade hon blivit mer självsäker och oberoende. Hon insisterade inte längre på filmkvällar eller slå läger i vardagsrummet lika ofta och hon grät nästan aldrig mer. Hon höll på att bli bättre.

Sen kom Edward Cullen och alla framsteg min mamma hade gjort till att bli en friskt, oberoende mamma försvann. Hon var nu så upptagen med Edward att hon inte behövde mig längre. Hon behövde inte mig längre för att hålla henne stabil när hon hade honom.

Jag hatade honom nästan direkt. Han verkade bara ute efter en liten fru som kunde ta hans barn och hus medan han jobbade. Min mamma verkade perfekta kandidaten. Jag visste inte vad som skrämde mig mest; bli ersatt, förlora min mamma till en annan familj eller veta att så fort Edward dumpade henne skulle hennes hjärta bli krossat som aldrig förr. Jag kunde se i hennes ögon att hon trodde hon älskade honom och det skrämde mig. Han skulle lämna henne. De gör alltid det och det värsta är att jag inte kan rädda henne denna gång. Det är redan för sent. Hon har redan fallit och inga ord jag använde kan hjälpa henne.

Jag tog ett djupt, skakigt andetag och kramade min kudde hårt, vägrade att låta tårarna falla från mina ögon. Saker och ting kunde bara sluta på ett eller annat sätt, lyckliga i alla sina dagar eller inte.

.:Emma:.

Jag vet inte vad jag ska tycka om Bella. Hon hade fullständigt kommit in i vårat liv och jag visste inte varför, men jag gillade henne inte. Hon var fantastisk när hon hämtade oss från skolan idag och jag beundrade henne när hon skällde ut Brendon för att sedan ta med oss och äta pommes frites och milkshake. Hon skrek inte på oss eller dömde oss vilket jag tyckte var bra av henne. Men å andra sidan kommer hon i vårt liv och tar över vår pappa. Jag kunde berätta, även om inte han visste det, att han trodde han var kär i henne. Det gjorde mig orolig. Jag visste att min mamma inte var den mest hängivna mamman, men varför försökte pappa ersätta henne? Det var som om han inte hade något hopp om att hon skulle komma tillbaka. Om pappa bara slutade vara en idiotisk arbetsnarkoman ibland kanske hon inte skulle ha lämnat oss.

Och Bella. Vem trodde hon att hon var? Komma in och ta min pappa och mina systrar från mig. Hon hade min pappa lindat runt sitt lillfinger. Allt jag hörde var "Bella här och Bella där. Bella, Bella, BELLA" Som om hon var något helgon eller något. Jag tvivlade starkt på att hon var något helgon. Hon var ett år yngre än pappa och hade en son som var äldre än mig. Vad för slags helgon har barn när man är så ung?

Och för att vara ärlig, jag bryr mig inte om Bella och vad hon gör. Jag menar, visst kan hon vara en bra person och hon kan ge en hel del, men hur bra kunde hon vara om hon försökte ta min familj ifrån mig?

Pappa körde in på uppfarten och jag sprang som en galning till huset. "Emma." Jag frös i trappan och vände mig om för att se pappa kolla på mig. Han nickade mot sitt kontor. "Kom hit." Jag kastade en blick upp för trappan, men jag känner min pappa, det skulle bara göra honom mer upprörd och jag skulle få leva utan en dörr i en månad. Så jag tog ett djupt andetag och gick ner för trappan för att möta lejonets vrede.

.:Jodi:.

Så fort Emma stängde dörren sprang Clara och jag upp för trappen. Vi visste att de skulle bråka ikväll och det var aldrig kul att höra deras skrikande matcher.

Clara följde med mig till sitt rum och satte sig på min säng. "Jodi?" frågade hon och tog tag i en av mina kuddar. Jag kollade på henne. "Varför är Emma i trubbel?" Jag tog ett djupt andetag och ryckte på axlarna

"Hon är inte tillåten att gå tillbaka till skolan fören på måndag." sa jag enkelt. Clara flämtade.

"Varför?" Jag rynkade pannan.

"Hon bråkade med barn på hennes skola." Clara skakade på huvudet.

"Så vad ska hon göra imorgon?" Jag log svagt, ställde mig upp och tog ut mina örhängen som jag lade på min byrå.

"Hon ska jobba med Miss Bella." sa jag och tog fram min pyjamas. Clara log.

"Åh hon har sådan tur! Miss Bella är bäst och hennes arbete är så kul." sa hon leende. Jag nickade instämmande.

"Jag gillar henne också." Clara tittade på mig.

"Jodi?" Jag tittade på henne och väntade. Hon snurrade en bit hår runt sitt finger och tog ett djupt andetag. "Ibland tänker jag på att kalla Miss Bella mamma." erkände hon. Jag nickade och satte mig bredvid henne igen.

"Jag med." sa jag efter en stund. Clara tittade upp på mig förvånat.

"Verkligen?" Jag nickade.

"Miss Bella är jätterolig och snäll och jag gillar henne jättemycket. Jag önskar ibland att hon var vår mamma eftersom jag tror att hon skulle vara en bra mamma." sa jag sakta. Clara nickad och tog min hand i hennes.

"Tror du att hon kommer bli vår mamma?" frågade hon hoppfullt. Jag tittade ner på henne och log.

"Jag hoppas verkligen det."

.:Simon:.

Luke och jag satt i vardagsrummet och kollade på Svamp Bobb så fort Jason hade gått upp på sitt rum. Det var reklam och Luke tittade på mig. "Du Simon?" Jag nickade samtidigt som jag stirrade på TV:n. "Är Edward vår nya pappa?" Jag tittade överraskat på honom.

"Nej Luke. Mamma och Edward behöver gifta sig för att han ska bli vår nya pappa." förklarade jag. Luke nickade långsamt.

"Gillar du Edward?" Jag ryckte på axlarna.

"Jag varken hatar eller ogillar honom, men jag känner honom inte." sa jag och kastade en blick på Luke som nickade.

"Okej, men jag känner honom och han är verkligen cool." sa Luke nickande. Tv-programmet började igen och Luke vände sig tillbaka till TV:n. Men jag kunde inte det. Jag visste inte vad jag tyckte om Edward. Han verkade vara en schysst kille, perfekt för mamma. Jag kunde se hur glad han gjorde henne och jag var glad att hon äntligen hittat någon som förtjänade henne. Jag önskade bara att jag kände honom bättre. Jag ville vara säker på att han förtjänade min mammas tid.

Jag hörde ytterdörren stängas och mamma kom in. Hon log det fåniga leende hon fick när Edward omkring. Hon satte sig bredvid mig och log.

"Hej älskling." sa hon och jag nickade.

"Hej mamma." Hon hade en blick som sa att hon var långt borta och om jag inte visste bättre skulle jag tro att hon var på droger. "Jag går och lägger mig" Jag väntade på hennes vanliga föreläsning om att inte stanna uppe för länge för att arbeta på ett projekt, men hon bara log och pussade min kind.

"Okej älskling. Sov gott" Jag stod upp, förvånad, och skyndade mig till mitt rum. Om hon inte skulle berätta för mig, skulle jag inte påminna henne. Kanske Edward var bra för henne, det vill säga om han gjorde så att hon glömde om mina natt studier. Jag antar att jag verkligen var redo för den här killen.


	6. Förlåt!

Har inte uppdaterat på länge (enligt mig) för jag har ögoninflammation och halsfluss. Kommer inte heller att uppdatera inom tre veckor för jag åker till Spanien i imorgon (onsdag 30/6). Men om jag får tillgång till Internet och dator ska jag genast uppdatera. Ni får ha det så bra hemma i Sverige så länge! :)

Många Kramar Linda! :D


	7. Kapitel 5

**Nu är jag hemma efter 3 underbara veckor i Spanien. Det var ju helt galet där nere när dem vann VM och 40 grader nästan varje dag. Jättehärligt. Hoppas ni har haft det bra här hemma i Sverige. Nu ska jag försöka komma igång med uppdateringarna nu. Så här kommer nästra kapitel.!**

* * *

K A P I T E L F E M

* * *

.:Bella:.

Nästa morgon vaknade jag och gick ner för att sätta på en kopp kaffe. Jag gäspade och sträckte på mig samtidigt som jag kastade en blick på klockan. Jag gick upp och väckte pojkarna medan jag väntade på kaffet. "Luke, älskling, det är dags att vakna." sa jag sittandes på hans säng. Han tittade runt nyvaken och flög sedan upp.

"Okej!" sa han glatt. Jag skrattade och lämnade hans rum. Jag gick in till Simons och hittade han liggandes vid skrivbordet. Jag rynkade på pannan.

"Simon, vad håller du på med?" frågade jag och gick till hans sida. Hans dators skärmsläckare blinkade och hans huvud låg på tangentbordet. Jag klappade han lätt på axeln och han flög upp.

"Vad?" mumlade han och blinkade. Han hade märken på kinden från tangentbordet.

"Simon, vad gjorde du inatt?" frågade jag samtidigt som jag kollade ner på hans böcker. Han tittade på mig och blinkade innan han tittade ner på sitt skrivbord.

"Eh, jag arbetade bara på några nya formler." sa han och flyttade runt på alla papper. Jag nickade.

"Okej, inget mer arbete om det inte är till läxor. Du kan göra detta på helgerna, inte när det är skola dagen efter.

"Okej." Han stod upp och sträckte på sig. Jag lämnade hans rum och gick till Jasons. Jag knackade lätt på dörren, men fick inget svar. Jag öppnade dörren och såg honom ligga på sin rygg och stirra upp i taket.

"Hej Jase, det är dags att gå upp." sa jag sakta. Han ignorerade mig. Jag rynkade pannan och gick in i hans rum. "Jase, vad är det?" frågade jag med rynkad panna. Han kastade en snabb blick på mig innan han kollade på taket igen. Jag satte mig på kanten av hans säng och han sa fortfarande ingenting. Jag väntade en stund och tillslut pratade han.

"Vad är det mellan dig och Dr. Cullen?" frågade han. Jag rynkade pannan.

"Vi är bara vänner." sa jag och rodnade lite.

"Vänner som kyss?" frågade han och kastade en blick på mig. Jag rodnade mer, visste att han hade sett oss.

"Jason, vart kommer detta ifrån?" frågade jag, något förbluffat. Han stirrade på mig.

"Svara på frågan mamma. Du gillar honom, eller hur?" Hans ton var anklagande. Jag rynkade pannan.

"Ja, han är en riktigt söt och omtänksam man och han har varit så snäll mot oss." Jason himlade med ögonen.

"Snälla." fnös han.

"Jason, varför gillar du honom inte?" frågade jag honom, lite förargad. Jag visste att Jason inte var ett fan av Edward, jag trodde det bara skulle ta lite tid för honom innan han började gilla honom. Men Jason var så envis, precis som jag.

"Varför skulle jag berätta för dig ändå? Det är inte som om du lyssnar på mig. Du lyssnar aldrig på mig." sa han anklagande. Det kändes som om han slagit till mig.

"Jason, hur kan du-" Jag var avbruten när jag hörde Luke ropa mitt namn.

"Mamma! Ditt kaffe luktar inte gott längre!" Jag ställde mig snabbt upp.

"Vi pratar om detta senare." sa jag till Jason. Han himlade med ögonen. Jag gick ut från hans rum och skyndade mig till ner. Skit, jag brände mitt kaffe. Jag stängde av det och hällde upp en kopp kaffe. Det var en knackning på dörren och jag gick dit för att öppna. Edward, Emma, Jodi och Clara stod utanför. Jag log.

"Miss Bella! Vill du göra en riktig mumsig frukost?" bad Clara. Jag skrattade och tittade på Edward som log fåraktigt.

"Jag kan inte laga mat för att rädda mitt liv och enligt Clara lagar du den bästa frukosten." sa han mjukt. Jag flinade.

"Självklart, kom in. Jag skulle precis börja göra några fattiga riddare." sa jag och fick in till köket. Clara log.

"Ja!" ropade hon. Jag slog på TV:n och satte på något tecknat till dem och gick inte till köket med Edward. Jag tog fram en skål och började lägga i ingredienserna. Jag var distraherad. Jag kunde fortfarande inte få ut Jasons ord från huvudet.

"Är du okej?" Mina ögon flög upp till Edwards oroliga ansikte. Jag nickade långsamt. "Bella, du har rört om äggen i fem minuter." Jag tittade ner på skålen och rodnade. Jag tog fram en stekpanna, satte på spisen och hällde i smör. "Vad är fel?" frågade han försiktigt. Jag ryckte på axlarna.

"Bara något som Jason sa till mig i morse." sa jag och ryckte på axlarna. Edward rynkade pannan och jag tog några apelsiner från frukt skålen. "Kan inte du pressa dehär." sa jag och tog fram apelsinpressaren. Han nickade och började jobba. Jag la den fattige riddaren i stekpannan och såg det fräsa.

"Vad sa han till dig?" frågade Edward nonchalant. Jag ryckte på axlarna och kände tårarna komma tillbaka i mina ögon.

"Han sa att jag aldrig lyssnade på honom. Att jag inte hör vad han egentligen har att säga." Jag blev mer och mer frustrerad för varje sekund. Edward slutade pressa apelsinerna och drog in mig i en kram. Jag kände tårarna komma vi kontakten. Jag snyftade in i Edwards skjorta. Jag kunde inte stoppa tårarna som rann. Jag höll fast hans skjorta samtidigt som jag grät. Han tog sina starka armar om mig och strök mig lugnande på ryggen. "Jag är så utanför min liga" snyftade jag. "Jag vet inte vad jag gör. Jag har ingen referensram att gå på. Jag kan inte uppfostra tre pojkar."

"Shh, Bella, lugna ner dig." sa han försiktigt. Även om jag kände mig värre än vad jag hade gjort innan, kände jag min kropp lyda Edward. Jag kände snyftningarna sakta ner och lämnade mig utmattad. "Bella, det är inte ditt fel att du inte vet vad du gör. Du behövde aldrig vara en 15 årig kille." sa han. Jag nickade.

"Det känns fortfarande som om jag borde veta mer än vad jag gör." erkände jag. Edward skakade på huvudet.

"Bella, du gör ett fantastiskt jobb med att uppfostra dina pojkar. Du har ingen aning." sa han och strök försiktigt mitt hår. Jag suckade och gick ur hans tröstande famn. Jag tittade på hans skjorta och grimaserade.

"Förlåt. Jag kan kasta den i torktumlaren riktigt snabbt om du vill." sa jag och tittade på honom ner dränkta skogs gröna skjorta. Han log.

"Jag tror jag måste låta dig göra det." sa han samtidigt som han tittade ner. Jag nickade.

"Jag har en tröja som du kan låna under tiden." Jag gick upp och hittade Darmouth tröjan som hade varit Jaspers. Jag gick ner och gav den till Edward. Han log.

"Darmouth?" frågade han. Jag nickade.

"Jazz gick där." förklarade jag. Han nickade och tog av sig sin skjorta. Jag var tillfälligt chockade vid åsynen av hans perfekta bröst som blänkte i morgonljuset. Jag fantiserade om hur det skulle kännas att dra mina händer över hela hans muskulösa bröst. Han tittade på mig och jag rodnade över att jag hade blivit påkommen med att stirra på hans bröst. Han skrockade och drog upp dragkedjan. Jag tog hans tröja, gick till tvättstugan och la den i torktumlaren. Jag gick tillbaka till köket och tillsammans, Edward och jag, gjorde vi klart frukosten i tystnad.

.:Edward:.

Bella verkade må bättre efter att hon hade gråtit. Inte för att jag hade något emot att trösta henne, men det gjorde ont att se henne så upprörd. Vi avslutade matlagningen i tystnad och ropade på barnen att det var mat. Det var konstigt att sitta runt matbordet med mina flickor och Bellas pojkar. Vi var alla mosade tillsammans och om du inte kände oss kunde du ha trott att vi var en familj. Jag gillade tanken om att vi var en familj, mer än vad jag borde. Jag hade ju inte ens tagit Bella på vår första riktigt dejt än. Men jag kunde inte hjälpa tankarna som kom fram i mitt huvud.

Jag märkte att Jason höll sig på ett säkert avstånd från Bella och även från mig. Han var tyst under frukosten och höll huvudet neråt. Emma undvek min blick och för att vara ärlig kunde jag inte klandra henne. Igår kväll hade vi haft ett av våra värsta bråk.

_Vi körde hem i total tystnad. När vi kom in i huset sprang Emma till trapporna. _

"_Emma" ropade jag. Hon stannade och tittade på mig. Jag nickade till mitt arbetsrum. "Kom hit." Jag såg henne kasta en blick upp mot sitt rum innan gick ner för trappan. Jag gick in på mitt arbetsrum och satte mig ner. Emma stängde dörren och sank ner i en stol framför mitt skrivbord. Jag tog ett djupt andetag och kollade på henne. Hon tittade tyst på mitt skrivbord. "Jag hörde om allt som hände i skolan idag." sa jag sakta. Hon nickade utan att titta ifrån skrivbordet. "Jag hörde om ett bråk med din pojkvän." Hennes ögon flög upp till mig en sekund innan det var tillbaka på hennes händer. Hon ryckte på axlarna. "Så, du har en pojkvän?" frågade jag. Hon ryckte på axlarna igen. "Emma, det är inget svar." Hon suckade._

"_Oroa dig inte pappa. Han kommer inte att vara min pojkvän länge till. Jag ska göra slut med honom nästa gång jag ser honom." Jag nickade._

"_Bra, för Emma du vet att du inte är tillåten att dejta än." sa jag sakta. Hon stirrade på mig._

"_Pappa, din dumma regel om att dejta efter tjugo var inte seriös.' sa hon argt. Jag rynkade pannan._

"_Jo, det var jag. Mycket seriös." Hon suckade dramatiskt. "Emma du är 14. Varför så bråttom?" frågade jag förbryllat. Hon stirrade på mig._

"_Pappa, när du gick i High School, var du populär?" Jag rynkade pannan._

"_Jag var nog det, men jag föredrog att stanna för mig själv ändå. Din mamma var väldigt populär. Alltid i centrum." Emma nickade._

"_Då kan du naturligtvis inte se vad jag går igenom pappa, för jag är inte som du. Jag gillar inte att vara för mig själv. Jag är inte intresserad i vad böcker har att berätta för mig. Jag är inte en arbetsnarkoman." spottade hon. Jag satt tillbaka, helt mållös. "Pappa, High School är viktigt för mig och jag arbetar hårt för att se till att jag är kvar på toppen." förklarade hon. Jag skakade på huvudet._

"_Emma, det finns så mycket mer i livet än High School." Hon stirrade på mig._

"_Okej pappa, jag råkar också gillar pojkar." sa hon argt. "Och gissa vad, de gillar mig också."_

"_Emma, jag var en tonårspojke en gång och lita på mig, de flesta vill bara en sak." sa jag desperat. Hon glodde på mig._

"_Pappa, var inte så dum och anse att alla killar som flörtar med mig vill ha mig för sex!" skrek hon._

"_Emma, jag hatar att göra sönder din 'bubbla', men de flesta av dem är!" skrek jag._

"_Brendon var inte bara ute efter sig." morrade hon. "Han brydde sig om mig." Jag himlade med ögonen._

"_Han måste verkligen ha brytt sig om dig för att kunna förolämpa din far." Hon stirrade på mig och korsade armarna över sitt bröst._

"_Jag tror du är avundsjuk därför att du inte fick någon 'action' mamma började dejta dig." morrade hon. Jag stelnade till, även om hennes anklagelser var rätt, det var hur hon sa det som fick mig stanna._

"_Varför skulle jag vara avundsjuk på din pojkvän? Har han fått någon 'action' som du så vältaligt uttryckte det.?" Hon tittade bort snabbt, för snabbt och jag stirrade på henne förskräckt. "Emma Esme Cullen, svara." morrade jag. Hon ignorerade mig och stirrade på bokhyllan till höger om henne. Jag kände min värld rasa samman med hennes tystnad. Jag stönade, lutade mig tillbaka i min stol och klämde min näsa mellan tummen och pekfingret. Det här kunde inte hända, min lilla flicka. "Emma." Hon släppte ut ett djupt andetag. _

"_Svaret är nej." sa hon kalt. Jag tittade på henne och rynkade pannan. "Jag har inte legat med Brendon." sa hon och fortsatte med att undvika min blick. Jag satte mig upp och tittade på hennes ansikte._

"_Men du har gjort andra saker?" frågade jag. Hon kastade en blick på mig och sedan kollade hon tillbaka på bokhyllan._

"_Det är inget dåligt pappa. Jag har fortfarande min oskuld." sa hon och undvek min blick._

"_Emma." Min ton var bestämd. Hon suckade och ryckte på axlarna._

"_Det är ingen stor sak. Jag har sugit av honom några gånger" sa hon och ryckte på axlarna. Jag stirrade på henne chockad. "Jag hade inte sex med honom." Jag skakade på huvudet._

"_Emma, det är fortfarande oralsex." Hon tittade nyfiket på mig innan hon tittade iväg. Jag kände min kropp sjunka. "Okej, du har definitiv utegångsförbud." sa jag och klämde min näsa. Hennes blick flög till mig._

"_Vad?" skrek hon. Jag nickade. "För vad?" Jag stirrade på henne._

"_Är du seriös?" skrek jag. Hon glodde på mig._

"_Du förstår inte en enda sak som jag går igenom! Det ända du gör är att arbeta! Det var därför mamma lämnade dig! Du bryr dig mer om ditt arbeta än om oss!" skrek hon._

"_Jag arbetar hårt för er skull! Vill du bo på gatorna? Vill du gå hungrig? Vill du allt du äger ska tas ifrån dig?" Hon stirrade på mig med tårar i hennes ljusgröna ögon._

"_Jag hatar dig." spottade hon. Jag satt tillbaka, chockad. "Jag hatar dig och jag vill inte på med dig längre." sa hon argt._

"_Okej och berätta för mig prinsessan, vem ska du bo med? Din mamma lämnade oss. Vi har inte hört från henne sedan du var liten. Tror du att hon bara kommer att komma hit och ta med dig?" frågade jag argt. Jag tänkte inte. Jag borde inte ha sagt det till henne, men orden var ute innan jag kunde tänka efter. Tårarna började rinna ner från Emmas ögon och hon ställde sig upp._

"_Du är den sämsta pappan i världen." viskade hon innan hon sprang ut från rummet. Jag kände mig plötsligt helt slut. Jag var ute på djupt vatten utan flytväst._

Jag kom tillbaka till nuet när jag kände Claras lilla hand på min arm. "Pappa, vi måste gå." sa hon mjukt. Jag nickade och ställde mig upp för att ta hjälpa till med disken. Bella skakade på huvudet.

"Ta du barnen till skolan. Jason, Emma och jag kan fixa detta." Jag kastade en blick på Emma och Jason som ignorerade oss. Jag tittade tillbaka på Bella och nickade.

"Okej ungar, nu går vi." sa jag. Simon och Luke gick och hämtade sina väskor och Jodi och Clara dansade till ytterdörren. Jag fångade Bellas blick och nickade att hon skulle gå med mig.

"Jason, Emma vill ni börja med disken?" frågade hon. Jason nickade och ställde sig tyst upp. Bella och jag gick ut och jag suckade. "Jag märkte inte för att jag var så upprörd över Jasons ord, men du ser förskräcklig ut Edward." sa Bella försiktigt. "Fick du någon sömn?" Hennes mjuka fingrar strök de mörka cirklarna under mina ögon. Jag skakade på huvudet.

"Nej, jag hade ett samtal med Emma igår kväll. Jag känner mig hems just nu." erkände jag. Hon nickade och ledde mig till hammocken på verandan. Vi satte oss ner och hon bad mig att fortsätta. "Hon berättade om hennes pojkvän och vad de har gjort." Bella rynkade pannan i förvirring. "I grund och botten bara oralsex." Hon flämtade och en hand flög till hennes mun. Jag nickade och kliade mig på pannan. "Jag vet. Jag trodde att jag skulle få en hjärtattack. Vi började skrika åt varandra och hon sa att jag var den värsta pappan i världen, att hon hatade mig och att hon ville bo med sin mamma." Jag kände tårarna komma fram i mina ögon. Jag blinkade bort dem och hoppade till när jag kände Bellas små armar omkring mig för att trösta mig. Jag kände min kropp slappna av och jag suckade. Jag la en arm om henne och vi satt där i tystnad.

"Det verkar som om vi båda inte är så bra på den här föräldrar saken." Viskade hon efter en stund. Jag nickade.

"Det är så mycket svårare än jag kunde ha föreställt mig." erkände jag. Bella nickade mot mitt bröst.

"Det är skrämmande." Jag hörde dörren öppnas och Bella rätade på sig. Hon tittade dit och såg Luke, Simon, Clara och Jodi komma ut. "Låt mig hämta din skjorta Edward." sa hon och ställde sig. Hon skyndade sig in och kom ut en stund senare med min nytorkade skjorta. Jag tog av mig jackan och log när jag såg Bella titta överallt utom på mig. I tog på mig skjortan och log.

"Tack Bella." sa jag och gav tillbaka jackan. Hon nickade och tog på sig den. Jag vände mig till barnen. "Okej allihopa, in i bilden." De nickade och sprang till Volvon. Jag vände mig tillbaka till Bella. "Ring mig om det blir för jobbigt med dem. Jag tror att ingen av dem är särskilt glada just nu." sa jag och nickade mot huset. Bella nickade.

"Jag kommer att klara det. Hur arg än Jason är på mig skulle han aldrig skrika mot mig när vi har sällskap." sa hon och kramade sig själv hårt. Jag nickade.

"Okej, jag ringer dig vid lunch. Vi fyra kunde kanske gå ut." Hon nickade.

"Det skulle vara bra." Jag log och kysste henne på pannan, medveten om att barnen var i bilen och kollade på oss. Hon log åt mig när jag drog tillbaka.

"Vi ses senare Bella."

.:Bella:.

Jag tittade när Edward körde iväg och suckade. Jag ville inte möta Jason just nu, men jag var tvungen. Jag tog ett djupt andetag och gick in. Emma var i köket, diskade tallrikarna och Jason torkade och ställde undan dem. Jag tittade på dem en stund innan jag suckade. Både Emma och Jason ignorerade mig.

"Jag går och tar på mig." meddelade jag. Emma och Jason nickade, men sa ingenting. Jag bet min läpp och gick upp för att byta om.

När jag kom tillbaka ner satt Jason och Emma vid köksbordet och pratade tyst. Båda blev tysta när jag kom in i köket. Jag suckade och kollade på klockan.

"Okej. nu åker vi." sa jag och tog min handväska. De följde mig tyst till bilen och båda satt i baksätet. Jag bet min läpp och tittade ofta bak på dem. Emma stirrade på mig och Jason ignorerade mig. Detta kommer att bli en lång, lång dag.

När vi kom till affären vad jag Jason ställa upp nya böcker i hyllorna. Jag vände mig till Emma och log försiktigt. "Emma, du kan antingen inventera eller så kan du få arbeta i kassan." sa jag sakta. Hon ryckte på axlarna.

"Jag jobbar i kassan." Jag nickade och ledde henne till disken. Jag visade henne hur man använde kassan, hur man gjorde med kreditkort, prislistan och allt annat som hon behövde veta. Hon nickade och jag gick till baksidan av butiken för att betala räkningar.

Största delen av dagen passerade i tystnad. Ibland kom en kund in, men Jason kunde hjälpa Emma. De ignorerade mig i stort sett och pratade med varandra tyst när jag var i närheten. Jag kastade en blick på klockan och log. Jag stängde av datorn och gick ut i butiken. "Är ni hungriga?" frågade jag mjukt. Båda ryckte på axlarna och jag nickade. "Okej, vi ska möta din pappa för lunch, så kom igen." De följde mig ut från butiken och jag låste innan jag hoppade in i bilen.

De var tysta, som de hade varit hela tiden, när vi parkerade utanför sjukhuset. Jag gick med Emma och Jason gick några steg bakom mig. Jag suckade och gick till receptionsdisken. Jessica satt där och filade naglarna. "Hej Jessica." sa jag i en påtvingad artig ton. Hon nickade utan att titta på mig. "Kan du berätta för Edward att vi är här?" frågad jag. Jessica ryckte på axlarna och jag suckade. Jag kände någon ställa sig bredvid mig och var förvånad när jag såg Emma.

"Jessica." snäste hon. Jessicas uppmärksamhet var plötsligt på Emma. "Berätta för pappa att vi är på hans kontor." sa Emma. Jessica nickade och fumlade med en penna som hon kunde skriva ner meddelandet med. "Om han inte är där inom tio minuter ser jag till att du får sparken." spottade Emma. Jessica nickade stumt och Emma log. "Bra, ses senare." sa hon och gick mot Edwards kontor. Jag flinade mot Emma.

"Tack." Hon nickade och satte sig bakom sin pappas skrivbord. Jag satte mig ner och tog ett djupt andetag. Jason ignorerade mig fortfarande, även Emma. Vi behövde bara vänta sju minuter innan dörren öppnades och Edward kom in.

"Men hallå." sa han leende. Emma och Jason ignorerade honom och jag stod. Han gav mig en frågade blick och jag suckade. "Emma, Jason ni kan gå ut och säga till Jessica att vi går ut på lunch." sa han sakta. De nickade och gick tyst. Edward vände sig mot mig och jag kände tårarna i mina ögon. Han drog mig till sitt bröst och jag lät ut en tyst snyftning. "Berätta för mig" viskade han och strök min rygg. Jag tog ett djupt andetag och nickade.

"De har båda ignorerat mig hela dagen. Jag vet inte vad jag ska göra längre." sa jag ledsamt. Edward var tyst en stund.

"Jason hatar mig." sa han sakta. Jag lutade mig tillbaka och kollade in i hans djupa gröna ögon. Jag såg smärtan där och önskade att jag kunde den att försvinna genom att förneka det. Men jag kunde inte. Jag kunde inte ljuga för han eller mig själv.

"Jag är ledsen." sa jag mjukt. Edward skakade på huvudet och tog bort hår från mitt ansikte.

"Nej, oroa dig inte. Det är inte ditt fel. Han behöver bara vänja sig vid mig." sa han mjukt. Jag bet min läpp.

"Som Emma behöver göra med mig?" Edward log snällt.

"Jag vet inte om hon verkligen hatar dig lika mycket som hon är arg på mig." sa han sakta. Jag rynkade pannan och han log. "Bella, jag gillar verkligen dig. Men jag kan se hur mycket dina pojkar betyder för dig och jag kan inte komma i vägen för det." Mitt hjärta frös åt hans ord. Nej. Vad säger han? "Bella du betyder så mycket för mig och jag vill att vi ska vara mer än vänner. Och jag är villig att vänta på dig, för att dina pojkar ska acceptera iden, därför att jag har aldrig träffat någon som dig." sa han och log sorgset. Jag kände tårar i ögonen. "Kanske vore det bäst om vi spenderade mindre tid tillsammans tills våra barn börjar acceptera." sa han sorgset. I skakade på huvudet och bet mig i läppen. Jag kände tårar rinna ner på mina kinder och jag lutade mitt huvud på hans bröst.

"Du har rätt." Mitt hjärta gick i tusen bitar med de tre orden. Han strök mer cirklar på min rygg medan jag grät. Efter en stund lutade jag mig tillbaka och torkade mina ögon. "Jag ska åka hem med Jason." sa jag sakta. Jag skulle inte klara av att äta lunch med Edward. Jag var rädd att mitt hjärta skulle krossas totalt efteråt. Edward nickade sorgset.

"Jag är verkligen ledsen Bella." sa han och kysste min panna. Jag nickade.

"Kommer du att vara okej med Emma?" Han nickade.

"Hon kan stanna här och göra läxor." sa han och kastade en blick mot skrivbordet. Jag nickade och tog ett djupt andetag. "Ta hand om dig Bella. Snälla, var rädd om dig." Hans långa fingrar strök min kind och jag nickade innan jag gick ut. Jag hittade Jason och Emma sittandes utanför kontoret. Jag tittade på Jason.

"Kom igen Jase." sa jag och kämpade mot tårarna. Han rynkade pannan och stod. Jag gick mot bilen och Jason följde tyst efter. Jag gick in i bilen och tog ett djupt andetag. Jason satte sig i passagerarsätet och såg på mig försiktigt. Jag startade bilen och kände en tår rinna ner på kinden.

Jag kom ända hem utan att börja gråta. När vi kom till huset steg jag ur bilen och gick in. Jag gick till mitt rum, stängde dörren och la mig i sängen innan tårarna kom. Det kändes som om mitt hjärta hade blivit utslitet från mitt bröst och det värsta var att jag hade gjort det för mina pojkar.


	8. Barnens Tankar Kapitel 2

**Nu ska jag komma igång med uppdateringen och uppdatera så ofta som möjligt.!**  
**Jag vet inte vad jag ska skriva här egentligen, men aja. Läs!^^**

* * *

B A R N E N S T A N K A R K A P I T E L E T T

* * *

.:Jason:.

Att säga jag var orolig för mamma var en underdrift. Jag har aldrig sett henne så katatonisk i hela mitt liv. Det var som om någon hade slitit ut hennes själ och lämnat kvar skalet. Hon var inte hel längre. Jag visste att en dal av det var mitt fel. Jag visste att Edward hade sagt något till henne och att det troligtvis var något om mig och Emma. Jag visste att det ända som skulle kunna göra så att mamma ger upp sin lycka var mina bröder och jag. Hon var så självuppoffrande ibland och jag hade aldrig insett hur förens nu. Gav hon verkligen upp Edward för att göra oss lyckliga? Var det ens värt det för att se henne så deprimerad? Jag hoppas att hon ska komma över det inom några dagar.

Veckan passerade fort. Ingen pratade när vid mamma, som bara kom ut ifrån sitt rum för att laga mat till oss. Hon gick på autopilot, jag kunde se det i hennes blick. Hon var inte här med oss, hon var långt bort i sina tankar, på ett säkert ställe.

"Behöver ni något annat?" frågade hon efter att hon hade gjort frukost måndag morgon. Vi skakade på huvudet och hon nickade. "Jag går och lägger mig." sa hon och gick till sitt rum. Jag kollade när hon gick sakta upp för trappan och försvann från vår syn.

"Vad är det för fel på mamma?" frågade Luke tyst. Jag tittade på honom och suckade.

"Hon pratar inte med Dr. Cullen längre." Luke flämtade.

"Varför inte? Han är så snäll!" Jag skakade på huvudet. Jag kunde inte enkelt förklara det här för Luke. Han gillar Edward och han skulle inte förstå. Simon tittade på mig och skakade på huvudet.

"Du behöver fixa detta." sa han sakta. Jag förflyttade min blick ifrån honom. "Jag menar det Jase. Jag har aldrig sett mamma så här. Edward gör henne lycklig och du är andledningen till att han inte är här längre. Är du så självisk att du låter mamma offra all lycka för att du inte ska känna dig hotad av en man hon gillar?" frågade han argt. Jag stirrade på honom, arg för att hans ord var sanna. "Fixa detta." sa han innan han stod och tog sin disk till diskhon. Luke tittade på mig med oro i sina stora, bruna ögon.

"Kan du fixa mamma Jason?" frågade han hoppfullt. Jag suckade.

"Jag vet inte Luke." ljög jag. Luke tittade ner på sin gröt.

"Vill du försöka? Jag saknar mammas leende." Jag tittade upp, förvånad, men nickade i alla fall. Luke log svagt och fortsatte äta sin gröt.

.:Emma:.

Pappa var helt förstörd. Jag var inte riktigt säker på vad de sa inne på kontoret, men jag visste att det var något om att pappa och Bella inte skulle träffas längre. Jag visste att det var på grund av Jason och mig, även om jag kände mig skyldig, kunde jag inte förmå mig att fixa det. Jag hatade inte Bella, men jag ville inte att pappa skulle dejta. Det var själviskt och hänsynslös av mig, jag vet, men jag hade detta hopp om att mamma skulle komma tillbaka en dag och vi skulle bli en lycklig familj igen. Jag ville att saker och ting skulle vara som de brukade, innan pappa krossade mammas hjärta.

Men att se pappa på nere som han var efter Bella lämnade var skrämmande. Han såg inte ens så hemsk ut när mamma lämnade oss. Det irriterade mig lite av att se hur dåligt han mådda av att förlora Bella, någon han inte ens dejtade, och hur lugn han hade varit när mamma lämnade oss. Älskade han inte mamma? Varför är Bella så speciell? Pappa skulle gå vidare så småningom, eller hur?

"Emma?" Jag tittade upp och fick se Jodi vid min dörr. Jag nickade åt henne att hon kunde komma in. Hon satte sig försiktigt på kanten av min säng. "Har du sett pappa?" Jag nickade och snurrade på min datorstol för att kunna se henne.

"Ja, han verkligen tappat det." sa jag lätt. Jodi skakade på huvudet.

"Du är så självisk." sa hon argt. "Fattar du inte att andledningen till att pappa sluta träffa Bella var för att du hatade henne?" sa hon högt. "Varför skulle han annars hålla sig borta från henne?" Jag himlade med ögonen.

"Jason som hatar han då? Pappa skulle inte ge upp det för oss, han tänker bara på sig själv," sa jag och lutade mig tillbaka i min stol. Jodi tittade på mig i avsmak.

"Du är precis som mamma. Du är så koncentrerad på dig själv och hur världen är orättvis mot dig att du inte ser sanningen. Anledningen till att pappa arbetar så mycket är får vår skull. Anledningen till att pappa ens tänkte på att dejta var för oss, så vi kanske får en mamma som vill ha oss." sa hon argt. "Hör är, du är pappas äldsta. Det gör dig speciell på ett som Clara och jag inte är. Du är hans illa flicka och inget skulle stoppa han för att ge dig allt i världen. Du vet det." Jag satt chockad. Vad? "Och på grund av din envishet har pappa släpp taget om det som verkligen har gjort honom hel, Bella." Hon tog ett djupt andetag och nöp sin näsrygg. "Lyssna, mamma kommer aldrig komma tillbaka. Jag önskar hon skulle ibland, men hon kommer inte. Hon har ett nytt liv någonstans utan oss. VI måste acceptera det och gå vidare. Bella är verkligen en snäll kvinna som vet mycket och som faktiskt lyssnar när du har problem. Om du skulle välja någon som mamma, skulle inte det bli henne?" frågade Jodi desperat. Jag tänkte på det. Bella var snäll, skrek inte och hon var förstående. Hon skulle förmodligen bli en väldigt bra mamma, men hon var inte min mamma. "Em, snälla, för vår skull. Ge henne chans." bad Jodi. "Bella och pappa är menade för varandra och din fantasi om att mamma ska komma tillbaka håller dem borta från varandra." Hon var tyst en stund och jag tog in allt hon hade sagt. Hon suckade och stod upp. "Bara tänk på det, okej?" Jag nickade och såg min syster gå ut från mitt rum. Jag hade mycket att tänka på och på en kort tid. Jag tog upp telefonen och slog Jasons nummer. Vi behövde prata.

.:Jason:.

Min telefon rang precis när jag gick ute genom dörren. Jag tittade på den och rynkade pannan. "Hej?" frågade jag.

"Jason, det är jag, Emma." Emma lät lite bedrövad.

"Emma vad har hänt?" Hon suckade.

"Det är om våra föräldrar. Jag tror vi behöver prata. Kan du möta mig vid mitt skåp om 10 minuter?" Jag tittade på klockan.

"Jag kommer."

~;~;~;~;~

"Jason, jag tror vi måste få våra föräldrar tillsammans igen." Emmas ord kom ut direkt när jag såg henne. Jag blinkade några gånger och rynkade pannan.

"Jag vet, Jag tänkte samma sak." erkände jag. Emma suckade.

"Okej. Vi behöver göra detta snart. Min pappa har nere hela veckan och det gör mig galen. Kan du gå och prata med honom över lunch?" frågade hon desperat. Jag nickade.

"Visst, jag tror att det blir bäst." Emma ryckte på axlarna.

"Det är det jag hoppas på." Hon suckade och öppnade sitt skåp. Jag kunde berätta att hon fortfarande var emot min mamma, och fast jag var emot hennes pappa, var jag nyfiken på varför.

"Du, Em?" Hon tittade på mig och väntade. "Varför hatar du min mamma så mycket?" Hon stängde skåpet och suckade.

"Jag vet inte, hon är säkert snäll och så, men det är som om alla försöker ta min mammas plats och jag vill inte det. Plus, hon hade dig när hon var typ 16. Vad är det för en förebild för tre flickor egentligen?" frågade hon med rynkad panna. Jag skakade på huvudet.

"Emma, min mamma var våldtagen. Min pappa våldtog henne." sa jag sakta. Jag såg att Emma blev chockade när hon stirrade på mig. "Hör här Emma. Jag förstår att du inte vill att någon ska ta över din mammas plats, men seriöst, du är verkligen självisk. Din mamma lämnade dig och din familj. Förtjänar inte ni någon som kommer att göra er lyckliga?" Jag kunde inte fatta att jag frågade henne detta. Jag ville inte att det här skulle hända, men jag visste att jag skulle vara riktigt självisk om jag höll Edward borta från mamma. Och jag kan inte göra det mot henne.

"Mamma lämnade oss bara för att pappa körde iväg henne." viskade Emma. Jag skakade på huvudet.

"Är du säker på det?" Klockan ringde och jag suckade. "Vi ses senare. Jag går till ditt hus över lunchen och pratar med din pappa." sa jag och gick iväg. Jag tog ett djup andetag. Idag kommer att bli en lång dag.

* * *

**Nå, vad tycks? (a)  
Ni kan ju inte säga att jag skriver en bra berättelse, för jag har inte kommit på den.  
Men ni får gärna säga vad ni tycker om översättningen. Är den bra, något jag behöver tänka på eller några tips? :)**


	9. Kapitel 6

**Här kommer kaptiel 6. Jag kommer inte att uppdatera like ofta som jag har gjort innan. Därför att vi har skaffat hund så måste passa han (12 veckor är han) Och om 10 dagar är det första dagen på ny skola för mig. Ska börja på gymnasiet. GAh, läskigt ;P Jaja, men det kommer i alla fall bli en gång i veckan, om inte något annat händer som jag måste göra. Det kan bli två gånger i veckan, kanske fler, om jag inte har så mycket annat för mig, eller känner mig snäll. (a)  
Jaja, jag äger fortfarande ingenting...  
Så nu kan ni läsa. ^^**

* * *

K A P I T E L S E X

* * *

.:Edward:.

Jag ångrar att jag gjorde det rätta. Det har redan gått en vecka och efter den första timmen kände jag mig tom. Jag insåg inte hur beroende jag var av Bella för att klara av dagen. Jag kan föreställa mig att det nästan var samma känsla som om jag var beroende av droger och bestämde en dag för att sluta. Jag sov inte på nätterna och när jag väl sov några timmar drömde jag av henne. Hennes vackra hjärtformade ansikte, hennes varma ögon, hennes ljuvliga läppar, hennes melodiska skratt…

Jag visste inte hur jag skulle gå vidare sådan här. Kunde jag gå vidare? Det verkade inte så. Emma var ovanligt tyst, speciellt efter Bella och Jason lämnade sjukhuset i fredags. Jag var glad att hon inte fråga. Jag kunde inte prata om det.

Jag hade tagit ledigt på torsdagen. Jag hade kämpat genom arbetet hela veckan och bestämde att jag var för insvept i mina egna känslor för att kunna rädda andras liv.

Jag satt nedstämd framför TV:n, ätandes på en stor påse Doritos, när dörrklockan ringde. Jag rynkade pannan och tittade upp från Tv-skärmen. Jag hade ingen aning om vad som visades, det var bara en distraktion från mitt tänkande.

Jag la ner chipsen på kaffebordet och gick mot dörren. Jag kastade en blick på klockan. Den var bara tolv. Vem kunde var här klockan 12 på en torsdag? Jag öppnade dörren och stirrade i förvåning. Jason undvek min blick och hade händerna i sina jackfickor.

"God Eftermiddag Dr. Cullen." sa han stelt. Jag var fortfarande chockad. Vad var det som pågick? "Gör det något om jag kommer in en stund?" frågade han och kollade på mig. Jag rynkade pannan.

"Skolan då?" Jason ryckte på axlarna.

"Lunchrast. Jag har bara en timma." Jag nickade och steg åt sidan. Jason gick in och stod tafatt. Jag nickade mot vardagsrummet.

"Kom inte. Kan jag ge dig något?" frågade jag, gick in till vardagsrummet och stängde av TV:n. Jason skakade på huvudet och satte sig i soffan. Jag satte mig mittemot honom och väntade på att han skulle prata. Han tog ett djupt andetag och andades ut långsamt.

"Okej, jag ska bara säga det här. Vad du än sa till mamma i fredags har det nästan dödat henne." sa han rätt ut. "Jag har aldrig sett henne så deprimerad. Hon bara ligger i sängen och gråter. Hon försöker inte visa oss hur mycket smärta hon känner, men jag kan se. Hon är som en zombie." Han tog ett djupt andetag och körda fingrarna genom sitt hår. "Titta, jag vet att jag inte gillar dig och jag vet att jag har visat det tydligt. Men något som jag inte kan ignorera är att du är det bästa som något har hänt min mamma. Hon har aldrig varit så glad som hon var när hon träffade dig och jag antar om du gör henne så lycklig kan du inte vara så illa." sa han sakta. Jag höll andan. Kunde han vara seriös? Jag slickade mina läppar innan jag pratade.

"Jason, säger du att," Jason suckade.

"Hör här, det betyder inte att vi kommer bli bästa vänner eller något, men seriöst, du gör min mamma lycklig. Och hon är den viktigaste personen för mig och hon skulle ge vad som helst för att se mina börder och mig lycklig så jag tror jag är skyldigt henne detta." Jag nickade långsamt. "Jag säger inte att du ska dejta henne, jag är inte säker om jag är redo för det, men stäng inte ute henne från ditt liv. Hon behöver dig mer än du förstår." Han kastade en blick på mig och flinade. "Och att döma av dina påsar under ögonen och mängden skäggstubb du har, skulle säga att du behöver henne också." Jag skrattade.

"Ja, det har varit ett par jobbiga dagar. Patetiskt ha?" Jason ryckte på axlarna.

"Inte patetiskt." Jag log svagt. "Hur som helst, jag borde gå tillbaka till skolan." sa han och ställde sig. Jag ställde mig upp och kollade på honom.

"Tack Jason." sa jag och log, med ett riktigt leende, för första gången på nästan en vecka. Han nickade.

"Få bara tillbaka hennes leende. Vi saknar det." Jag nickade och gick med honom till dörren. "Och jag pratade med Emma. Jag tror ni behöver prata. Hon har några saker att säga och jag tror du behöver höra dem." Jag nickade. Jason gick ut och gav mig ett sista leende.

"Tack Jason." sa jag igen. Han nickade.

"Jag gillar fortfarande inte dig så mycket." ropade han över sin axel. Jag skrattade.

"Jag förväntade inte det." Han skrattade och gick tillbaka till skolan. Jag gick tillbaka in och fin syn på mig själv i spegeln. Jag hoppade till. Jag såg hemsk ut. Jag sprang till övervåningen. En sak i taget. Först, ta en dusch.

.:Bella:.

Jag var så olycklig. Det har nästan gått en vecka sedan jag såg Edward och varje minut som gick kända jag mer och mer olycklig. Jag kände mig hemsk som inte kunde hjälpa mina barn mer än vad jag gjorde, men jag kunde inte förmå att ta hand om dem som jag borde.

Jag hörde ytterdörren öppnas och hörde pojkarna komma in. Jag hörde fotsteg i trappan och min dörr öppnades. Jag kollade upp och såg Luke kika in med huvudet. "Hej mamma." sa han försiktigt. Jag log svagt.

"Hej älskling. Hur var det i skolan?" frågade jag och satte mig upp. Jag klappade på min säng och han sprang och satte sig med mig på sängen.

"Det var bra. Miss MacDonald lärde oss en ramsa idag." sa han upphetsad. Jag log.

"Vad bra älskling." sa jag sakta. Han flinade.

"Vill du höra den mamma?" Han började säga den innan jag kunde svara. "Ett, ett, två, lätt att slå." sa han och pekade på sin mun, näsa och sina ögon. Jag skrattade svagt. **(A/N Den riktigt ramsan lät inte lika bra när jag översatte den, så jag tog en annan. Men den riktiga finns i slutet sen fast på engelska) **

"Bra älskling." Han nickade entusiastiskt. Det var en knackning på min dörr och jag tittade upp för att se Jason titta in.

"Kan jag komma in?" frågade han osäkert. Jag nickade och klappade på sängen. Luke log och ställde sig upp.

"Jag går och leker." sa han och hoppade ut ur rummet. Jason kom in och stängde dörren bakom sig.

"Är du okej?" frågade han sakta. Jag nickade och försökte le.

"Jag mår bra. Bara känt mig lite krasslig." ljög jag. Han skakade på huvudet.

"Mamma, du kan inte ljuga för att rädda ditt liv. Jag vet, jag har ärvt det av dig." Jag skrattade ett ledsamt skratt.

"Det är sant." sa jag mjukt. Jason satte sig bredvid mig och suckade. "Jase, älskling, varför tycker du inte om Edward." Jag var chockad att orden hade smugit sig ut från min mun. Jag hade inte tänkt fråga, men jag behövde veta. Jason bet sig i läppen. Han var tyst en stund innan han prata.

"Jag litade inte på honom." sa han rätt ut. Jag skakade på huvudet.

"Det är inte den enda andledningen." sa jag när jag hörde att han ljög. Han suckade och kliade sig på pannan.

"Jag vet inte mamma. Det känns som om denna rika läkare kommer från ingenstans och bara svepte dig av dina fötter." mumlade han. "Jag gillar honom inte. Jag antar att jag är hotad av honom." sa han efter en stund. Jag rynkade pannan.

"Hur älskling?" Jason tittade upp på mig och jag såg spår av tårar i hans ögon.

"Du är min mamma. Du är den ända föräldern jag vet! Det känns som om Edward bara försöker gottgöra sina barn för att de inte har någon mamma. Det är som om han tar dig ifrån oss." erkände han. Jag var förskräckt. Inte undra på att han hatade Edward.

"Åh, älskling." Jag slöt mina armar om honom och var förvånad när han inte hoppade till som han brukade göra. "Vet du inte att det inte finns någon som kan ersätta dig i mitt hjärta?" frågade jag försiktigt. "Du är mitt första barn! Du är min son. Jag älskar dig älskling. Så, så mycket." sa jag samtidigt som jag kramade honom hårt. Jag kände honom ge efter i mina armar.

"Det är som… Eftersom vi aldrig nästan har haft en pappa har jag alltid fått se efter dig. Och nu kommer Edward och ersätter mig och jag är inte säker på vad min roll är längre." sa han bittert. Jag blinkade bort tårarna och höll han närmare mig.

"Åh, Jase. Du är min son. Det är meningen att jag ska ta hand om dig. Jag känner mig hemsk som inte har gjort det." Jag kunde känna mer tårar komma och jag blinkade snabbt för att hålla dem borta.

"Jag ser det nu mamma. Och jag ser hur lycklig Edward gör dig. Och inget är mer viktigare för mig än din lycka, för jag vet att du skulle göra vad som helst för att se oss lyckliga." Tårar rann ner för mina kinder och jag kramade Jason hårdare. "Jag säger inte att jag gillar honom helt plötsligt, men jag är villig att ge honom en chans." sa Jason mjukt. Jag lutade mig tillbaka och kollade på honom. Jag såg den brinnande uppriktigheten i hans ögon och kände mitt hjärta svälla av kärlek.

"Tack Jason." sa jag och kramade honom igen. Jag kände hans armar omkring mig.

"Jag älskar dig mamma. Jag vill bara att du ska vara lycklig.

.:Edward:.

När flickorna kom hem var jag duschad, rakad och hade på mig en ren skjorta. Jag försökte till och med göra grillade ost smörgåsar som jag vet är tjejernas favoriter.

"Pappa! Försöker du laga mat igen?" frågade Jodi när hon kom in i huset. Jag stack ut huvudet från köket och log fåraktigt. Hon himlade med ögonen, men log. Hon kom och gav mig en hård kram. "Jag är glad att du mår bättre." viskade hon mot min skjorta. Jag log och pussade henne på huvudet.

"Jag med älskling." Hon drog tillbaka och tog stekspaden från mina händer.

"Jag tar hand om de här." sa hon och gick in i köket. Jag skrattade och nickade instämmande.

"Pappa!" Jag tittade upp och såg Clara komma springandes mot mig. Jag log och lyfte upp henne innan jag snurrade runt. Hon rynkade pannan och nuddade min kind. "Ditt stubb är borta." noterade hon. Jag skrattade.

"Ja, pappa rakade sig idag." Clara log.

"Jag gillar det bättre. Ditt stubb skadade mina händer." Jag skrattade och pussade hennes panna. Hon gled ur min famn, ner på golvet, och dansade in till köket. Jag tittade upp och såg Emma lutad mot dörren. Jag log sakta och hon bet sin läpp. Jag såg tårar i hennes stora, gröna ögon och rynkade pannan.

"Emma, vad har hänt?" Hon tog ett djupt andetag och sprang mot mig. Jag kände hennes armar krama min midja hårt medan hon grät.

"Jag är så ledsen." snyftade hon mot min skjorta. "Jag är så självisk och dum. Jag ville bara att vi skulle vara en familj igen och jag ville inte att Bella skulle vara en del av det. Jag till och med ignorerade hur deprimerad du var utan henne, i hopp om att det bara var en fas." snyftade hon. "Snälla hata mig inte pappa." Jag drog tillbaka och satte oss i soffan.

"Emma, lyssna på mig." sa jag samtidigt som jag höll hennes ansikte i mina händer så hon tittade på mig. "Jag kan inte klandra dig för att du vill att vår familj ska bli hel igen. Jag vill det också. Ni flickor är det viktigaste i mitt liv. Jag älskar er. Och du är min först födda. Emma jag förstår varför du betedde dig så och jag är ledsen att jag inte var där för att förklara." Hon snyftade och lindade sina armar om min midja igen.

"Jag är ledsen pappa." grät hon. Jag höll henne mot mitt bröst medan hon grät. Hon grät i några minuter innan och plötsligt drog tillbaka. "Berätta den riktigt orsaken till varför mamma lämnade oss." sa hon plötslig. Jag suckade.

"Är du säker?" Hon nickade med beslutsamhet i sina ögon. Jag tog ett djupt andetag och nickade. "Efter du föddes började jag och din mamma glida ifrån varandra. Hon anklagade mig för att vara otrogen varje gånga jag jobbade sent. Jag var aldrig otrogen mot henne. Vi var fortfarande tillsammans för din skull. Sen föddes Jodi och vi bråkade ännu mer. När Clara föddes insåg jag att hon hade klagat mig för att vara otrogen hela tiden därför att hon var otrogen mot mig. Hon hade hittat en man på jobbet som hon tyckte om mer än mig. Det var därför vi skildes. Jag har inte hört från henne på evigheter." Jag såg förkrossad Emmas ögon fyllas med tårar. Hon drog mig in till en till kram och grät.

"Pappa, jag är ledsen." sa hon in i min skjorta. "Jag menade inte var jag sa. Jag hatar inte dig. Du är inte den värsta pappan i världen. Du är den bästa." sa hon i en skakig röst. Jag klappade hennes hår lugnande.

"Shh, Emma, det är okej. Jag är här och du är mer än förlåten. Jag älskar dig älskling." Hon nickade.

"Jag älskar dig med Pappa."

.:Bella:.

Jag gjorde middag den kvällen, mer levande än vad jag hade varit förra veckan. Jag kände mig något bättre nu när Jason och jag hade pratat. Jag var precis klar med middagen, tacos, när dörrklockan ringde. "Pojkar, mat!" ropade jag medan jag gick till dörren. Jag öppnade den och frös. Edward stod på verandan och såg mer häpnadsväckande ut än vad jag kom ihåg.

"Hej." sa han mjukt. Jag nickade.

"Hej." Min röst var hes och min hals var torr.

"Är nu ett dåligt tillfälle?" frågade han med blicken på förklädet. Jag tittade ner på det och rodnade.

"Nej, inte alls. Jag var precis klar med middagen. Vill du komma in?" frågade jag och gick åt sidan. Edward tvekade.

"Kan vi bara prata en stund, kanske här ute?" Jag nickade och stängde dörren. Jag gick till hammocken och satte mig. Edward satte sig bredvid mig och tog ett djupt andetag. "Jason kom och pratade med mig idag." sa han sakta. Jag tittade överraskat på honom. "Jag tror att han ger oss tillstånd." sa han sakta. Jag höll andan. "Han sa att han såg hur olycklig du var och ville bara att du skulle vara lycklig igen." Jag kände tårar komma i mina ögon. "Han älskar dig väldigt mycket. Alla gör det. Alla var oroliga. Även flickorna." Jag lät ut ett skakigt skratt. "Bella, att inte få träffa dig denna vecka har fått mig att inse hur mycket jag behöver dig. Bara att vara med dig hjälper mig genom dagen. Jag saknar att prata med dig och att se dig varje dag. Du har väckt så mycket ljus i våra liv och du har påverkat flickorna lika mycket som du har påverkat dig. Nu när jag vet hur det känns att förlora dig vill jag aldrig uppleva det igen." sa han mjukt och jag var tvungen att tvinga kvar mina händer i knäet för att fem skulle dra in honom i den mest passionerade kyss jag kunde ge. "Bella skulle du kunna tänka dig att vara en del av vårat liv igen?" frågade han sakta. Jag nickade stumt och log, ett äkta, otvingat leende för första gången på nästan en vecka.

"Jag skulle gärna vilja det." Min röst var skakig av lycka. Edward log sitt vackra leende och gav mig en hård kram. Äntligen kände jag mig hel.

* * *

**Här kommer ramsan som jag lovade. På Engelska:  
_Red on top, green below  
Red says stop, green says go  
Yellow says wait, even if you're late_**


	10. Kapitel 7

**Här kommer kapitel sju, till slut (a). Förlåt att det tog lite tid. Men ska skärpa mig nu, JAG LOVAR!  
Nu får ni läsa.  
Nej, vänta. Jag ska uppdatera på fredag nästa gång och _Jag äger ingenting..._**

* * *

K A P I T E L S J U

* * *

.:Edward:.

Jag arbetade vid mitt skrivbord på fredags kvällen. Jag kände mig så mycket bättre nu när jag hade pratat med Bella. Alla känslor av depressionen har försvunnit. Jag panerade på vad jag skulle göra i helgen när jag hörde ett skrik. Jag flög upp och sprang uppför trappan så fort som jag kunde. Jag hittade Jodi och Clara i hallen som såg sig omkring. "Tjejer, vad är det?" De ryckte på axlarna. "Emma?" frågade jag panikslaget. Jag kunde höra Emmas tysta snyftningar ifrån badrummet. "Gumman, vad har hänt?" frågade jag samtidigt som jag knackade på dörren.

"Pappa?" frågade hon genom sina tårar.

"Emma, älskling, lås upp dörren." sa jag och ryckte lite i handtaget.

"Nej! Jag behöver Bella!" ropade hon. Jag rynkade pannan. Vad?

"Vad Em?" Jag var redo att slå in dörren om hon inte öppnade den snart.

"Jag vill ha Bella!" skrek hon. Jag vände mig om till mina andra döttrar som såg panikslagna ut.

"Jodi, gå och hämta min telefon, tack." Hon nickade och sprang ner för trapporna. Jag vände mig tillbaka till dörren. "Emma, vad är fel?" Inget svar. Jag suckade i frustration och slog mitt huvud på dörren. Jodi kom upp för trappan och gav mig telefonen. Jag slog fem, tryckte på ring och väntade på att Bella skulle svara.

"Hallå?" Hennes underbara röst var omedelbart lugnande.

"Bella? Är du upptagen?" frågade jag mjukt.

"Nej, hurså? Vad har hänt?" frågade hon genast orolig.

"Jag vet inte. Emma har låst in sig på toaletten. Hon vill se dig." Bella var tyst en stund.

"Är du säker?" frågade hon tvekande. Jag suckade.

"Ja, hon vill bara träffa dig." Jag kunde höra prassel i bakgrunden.

"Okej, jag kommer direkt." sa hon snabbt. Jag suckade.

"Tack Bella." sa jag och lutade mig mot väggen.

"Det är lugnt Edward. Jag är där om fem minuter." Jag la på och vände mig mot dörren.

"Emma? Bella är på väg. Behöver du någonting?" frågade jag mjukt.

"Nej." sa hon kort. Jag nickade.

"Okej. Jag går ner med dina systrar. Bara ropa om du behöver något." sa jag mjukt. Jag fick inget svar och gick ner mer Jodi och Clara. Jag hade panik. Vad kunde var så fel att hon behövde

"Du vet fortfarande inte som är fel, eller hur?" frågade Jodi och himlade med ögonen. Jag rynkade pannan.

"Vad?" Hon suckade och satte på en kastrull med vatten på spisen.

"Pappa, tänk lite. Du är en doktor. Vad händer med varje flicka mellan 9 och 17 år?" Jag rynkade pannan. Vad pratade hon om? "Vad skulle en tjej bara vara bekväm att prata om med en annan tjej om?" Då kom jag på det och jag kände all färg lämna mitt ansikte.

"Wow, pappa, du är blek." sa Clara med rynkad panna. Åh nej. Jag var inte redo för detta! Hon är bara 14! Min lilla flicka… nej. Jag skakade på huvudet och la det i mina händer. "Pappa?" frågade Clara. Jag tittade på min yngsta dotter. Även hon kommer att växa upp en dag. Jag kände en överväldigande lust att gråta och klämde min näsrygg. Jag hörde ytterdörren öppnas.

"Edward?" Jag tittade upp och såg Bella komma in. Jag stod snabbt upp och gick till henne. "Edward, vad har hänt? Du är vit som ett spöke!" ropade hon oroligt. Jag skakade på huvudet.

"Emma är på övervåningen i badrummet." ropade Jodi. Bella nickade.

"Edward, sätt dig ner och ät något. Jag kommer snart tillbaka. Jag nickade och följde hennes order.

.:Bella:.

Jag skyndade mig upp för trappan. Jag antog att det bara var en andledning som fick Edward att ringa till mig för att berätta att Emma behövde se mig. Jag knackade försiktigt på badrumsdörren. "Emma? Det är jag, Bella." Jag hörde när hon låste upp dörren och gick in. Emma satt i badkaret och grät. Jag gick till henne och gav henne en hård kram. Hon la sina armar omkring mig och grät intill min axel.

"Bella hjälp mig." bad hon. Jag hyschade henne och strök hennes hår.

"Det är okej Emma. Jag är här." Hon tog ett djupt, skakigt andetag.

"Förlåt. Jag visste inte någon annan som jag kunde be om hjälp. Pappa må vara en läkare, men han är inte bra när det gäller saker som det här." snyftade hon. Jag skrattade.

"Din pappa kan vara den mest fantastiska doktor i världen och han skulle fortfarande inte vara till mycket hjälp här. Han är en man." Hon skrattade ett svagt skratt och satt upp.

"Jag ville inte att du skulle hjälpa mig." erkände hon. "Det är inte så att jag inte gillar dig. Det känns bara som om du försöker ersätta min mamma." förklarade hon.

"Emma, jag vet att din mamma har en speciell plats i ditt hjärta och jag skulle aldrig vilja försöka ta den. Jag kan inte. Men jag vill att du ska lite på mig. Jag vill att ska vara vänner." sa jag försiktigt. Hon tittade på mig med tårar i ögonen.

"Jag vet, och nu inser jag att du kanske skulle vara en bra person att ersätta henne med. Du har varit en bättre mamma för mig och mina systrar än vår mamma någonsin var." sa hon sakta. Jag log varmt mot henne.

"Emma, jag är ledsen över att du har växt upp utan en mamma. Jag kan bara tänka mig hur svårt det måste ha varit för dig. Och jag vill att du ska veta att jag här för dig hur du än behöver mig, vare sig det är som mamma, en syster eller en vän. Jag finns här."

"Jag tror jag skulle vilja det väldigt mycket." sa hon leende. Jag log.

"Jag tror jag med skulle det." Hon tog ett djupt andetag. "Okej, låt mig visa hur man tar hand om det här."

Efter ungefär 30 minuter gick Emma och jag ner för trappan. Edward hoppade genast upp och drog in henne i en kram. "Du gjorde mig så orolig." sa han in i hennes hår. Hon la sina armar omkring honom.

"Förlåt pappa." sa hon och kastade en blick mot mig. Jag log. "Men detta var mer av en Bella sak." Edward drog tillbaka och kollade på mig. Han drog även in mig i en kram.

"Tack så mycket." viskade han i mitt öra. Jag nickade.

"Oroa dig inte. Det var mitt nöje." sa jag leende. Han kysste min panna och suckade.

"Vart är pojkarna?" frågade han samtidigt som han drog tillbaka.

"Hemma. Jag lät Jason bestämma." Edward skrockade.

"Modigt av dig." Jag nickade

"Okej, jag borde åka hem. Är du okej?" frågade jag Emma. Hon nickade och kramade mig.

"Tack." Jag log och kände tårar i mina ögon.

"Ingen orsak Emma. Jag vill att du ska känna dig bekväm med att kunna fråga mig vad som helst." Hon drog tillbaka och nickade.

"Och jag är ledsen." Jag nickade förstående.

"Var inte det. Som jag sa innan, jag försöker inte ersätta någon." Hon log.

"Bella?" Hon bet sig i läppen. "Vi kanske kan hitta på något i helgen eller något." sa hon långsamt. Jag log och tittade på Edward som log lika stort som jag.

"Emma, jag skulle älska det. Vi kan ha en tjej dag." Jag var inte så mycket för tjejiga aktiviteter, men med Emma skulle det vara kul. Hon log.

"Bra, vi ses i helgen då." Jag nickade och Edward gick med mig ut till min bil.

"Jag kan inte tacka dig nog." sa han så fort vi gick ut. Jag log.

"Det är inget problem. Det är saker som mammor gör bäst. Ta hand om detta är definitivt en av dem." sa jag leende. Edward flinade.

"Det verkar som om du och Emma är på varandras goda sidor nu." sa han sakta. Jag nickade.

"Jag tror att hon behöver veta att jag inte försöker ersätta hennes mamma. Jag vill att hon ska veta att jag finns här för henne hur hon än vill ha mig. Vare sig om det är som en vän, en syster eller en mamma, så finns jag här." Edward log varmt.

"Bella, jag…" Han stannade och drog sina fingrar genom sitt hår. Han suckade och tittade upp mot himlen. "Att leva utan dig den senaste veckan har visat mig hur mycket jag bryr mig om dig. Bella, Jag gillar verkligen dig. Så, så mycket." Jag log.

"Jag gillar dig också Edward. Så mycket att det gör ont." Han tog ett djupt andetag.

"Bella, vill du bli min flickvän?" frågade han snabbt. Jag tittade upp på honom och log.

"Verklige?" Han nickade och jag bet mig i läppen. Jag kunde inte hitta de rätta orden för att uttrycka min lycka.

"Ja." sa jag leende. Han log. "Men bara på ett villkor." Han flin stannade. "Låt mig prata med mina pojkar föst. Jag vet att Simon och Luke älskar dig, men Jason är fortfarande osäker. Låt mig prata med honom om det.." Edward nickade.

"Självklart." Plötsligt lös hans ögon upp. "Bella, jag har en fantasisk ide. Om du går med på det förstås." Jag rynkade pannan.

"Vad?" Han flinade.

"Vi byter barn över helgen." Jag rynkade pannan.

"Vad?" Han nickade.

"Jag tar pojkarna den här helgen. Vi umgås, kommer lite närmare. Du tar flickorna och umgås med dem. Det blir fantastiskt." Jag brast i skratt.

"Jag önskar att jag hade kommit på det först." sa jag skrattande. Han flinade.

"Jag vet att flickorna kommer att tycka det är spännande att tillbringa en helg, borta från mig. Och det älskar dig redan." Jag log.

"Okej. Det låter bra. Jag kollar med pojkarna så att det är okej med dem." Edward flinade och jag ställde mig på tårna för att ge honom en snabb kyss. "Dit leende är oemotståndligt att inte kyssa." viskade jag mot hans läppar." Han skrockade och la sina armar omkring min midja för att föra mig närmare.

"Du är för oemotståndlig för att inte kyssa." sa han och kysste mig igen. Jag kände mina knän bli svaga och jag la mina armar runt hans hals. Vi bröt isär flämtande och Edward skrattade. "Jag tror att jag missade det mest förra veckan." Jag rodnade och han kysste mina kinder. "Gå och prata med pojkarna." sa han uppspelt. Jag fnissade.

"Du är verkligen uppspelt över detta, eller hur?" Han nickade och kysste mig igen. Jag steg ur hans armar och låste upp bilen. "Jag ringer dig efter att jag har pratat med dem." sa jag medan jag gick in. Edward nickade och lutade sig ner för att kyssa mig en sista gång.

"Tack igen Bella." Jag nickade och startade bilen. Han stängde min dörr och jag körde iväg skrattande.

.:Edward:.

Jag rusade in så fort Bellas bil var borta. Jag ville vara med Bella mer än något annat. Vår vecka ifrån varandra hade visat mig det. Det ända problemet var våra barn. Jag visste nu att mina tre barn gillade Bella nu, om inte älskade henne. Upplevelsen med Emma ikväll hade visat mig det. Och jag var ganska säker på att Simon och Luke gillade mig. Det var bara att övertyga Jason att jag inte var en dålig kille.

Flickorna satt i vardagsrummet när jag kom tillbaka in. De tittade upp på mig och jag log. "Tjejer, vi behöver prata." sa jag och stängde av TV:n. De väntade på att jag skulle fortsätta. Jag tog ett djupt andetag. "Ni gillar Bella, eller?" frågade jag tveksamt. De nickade, osäkra på vart jag var på väg med detta. "Tja, vi pratade precis och jag vill att Bella ska vara min flickvän." Emma och Jodi nickade, som om det hade förväntat sig det, och Clara flinade. "Men, vi båda bestämde att det vore bäst att prata med er och hennes pojkar först. Är ni tre okej med att jag dejtar Bella?" Emma suckade.

"Pappa, vi kan alla se hur mycket du tycker om henne. Gör det bara." sa hon rakt ut. Jag nickade och log.

"Är ni säkra?"

"Ja!" skrek de samtidigt. Jag flinade.

"Okej, en sak till tjejer." De väntade på att jag skulle fortsätta. "Vad skulle ni tycka om att spendera helgen ifrån mig, bara med Bella?" De tittade på varandra.

"Jag vill Pappa!" sa Clara och sträckte upp handen. Jag nickade och tittade på Jodi och Emma.

"Helt utan dig? Bara med Bella?" frågade Jodi. Jag nickade, Emma och Jodi flinade. "Kör till." sa de samtidigt. Jag skrattade.

"Tänkte det."

.:Bella:.

När jag kom hem var jag lättad över att huset fortfarande var helt. "Killar? Jag är hemma!" ropade jag samtidigt som jag gick in. Jag kunde höra TV:n i vardagsrummet och gick dit och fick se Jason och Simon spela ett av deras spel. Luke satt på golvet och hejade på. Jag log. Det var så länge sedan mina pojkar hade kommit överrens så väl. Jason märkte mig efter en stund och pausade spelet.

"Så, vad var den stora nödsituationen?" frågade han och tog en klunk vatten från sin vattenflaska. Jag ryckte på axlarna.

"Ne, ingenting. Bara tjejproblem." sa jag lätt. De nickade fast de inte fattade. Jag tog ett djupt andetag. "Eh, killar, vi behöver prata." Jason tittade trött på mig, men stängde av TV:n. "Som ni vet så tycker jag mycket om Edward." sa jag och kollade på var och en av mina söner. "Ikväll frågade han om jag ville bli hans flickvän." Jag såg Jason stelna men fortsatte. "Jag är säker på att ni kan lista ut min reaktion." sa jag sakta. Luke rynkade pannan.

"Är du hans flickvän då?" frågade Simon åt Luke. Jag tog ett djupt andetag.

"Tja, det var så här. Jag sa till honom att jag måste kolla så det är okej med er killar först. Eftersom ni tre är de viktigaste personerna i mitt lov." sa jag sakta. Jag har alltid trott det. Men nu känns det som om de är fler i den kategorin, Edward och hans flickor.

"Mamma, varför sa du inte bara ja till honom?" frågade Jason. Jag tittade förvånat på honom. "Vi alla ser hur mycket du gillar honom. Och ingen av oss vill se en upprepning av förra veckans zombie period." sa han sakta. Luke och Simon nickade instämmande.

"Tja, jag vill att ni ska vara okej med detta." De nickade.

"Mamma, säg bara ja." sa Simon och lutade sig tillbaka. Jag log.

"En sak till. Edward hade ett förslag. Vi tror att det skulle vara bra att spendera helgen ifrån varandra." sa jag och lutade mig tillbaka. "Edward tänkte att det vore kul om ni killar spenderade helgen med honom, ni vet, och gör kill grejer och jag spenderar helgen med flickorna." förklarade jag. Jason och Simon ryckte på axlarna medan Luke log och hoppade upp.

"Säkert?" frågade han ivrigt. Jag nickade.

"Så, är ni okej med det?" frågade jag. Alla nickade och jag log. "Okej, gå och gör i ordning er för läggdags." De nickade och skyndade upp för trappan. Jag vände min uppmärksamhet till Jason som rörde sig saktare. "Tack." sa jag mjukt. Han nickade.

"Jag vill bara att du ska vara glad mamma." Jag log och såg han gå upp till övervåningen. Jag tog min mobil ur handväskan och ringde till Edward. Han svarade efter första signalen.

"Så, hur gick samtalet?" frågade han ivrigt. Jag skrattade.

"Hej Edward. Det är trevligt att prata med dig också." sa jag mellan mina fnissningar. Edward skrockade.

"Förlåt, jag är för uppspelt för mitt eget bästa." Jag log.

"Jag förstår precis vad du menar." Han skrattade.

"Nå, hur gick det?" frågade han mer nonchalant, men jag kunde fortfarande höra hans iver. Jag fnissade.

"Det gick förvånansvärt bra. Jag tror Jason bara behöver lära sig att tycka om dig. Du behöver bara visa honom hur fantastisk du är." sa jag och ryckte på axlarna. Edward skrattade.

"Okej, vinn över Jason. Något mer?" Jag log.

"Nepp. Inte vad jag kan komma på." Jag kunde nästan höra Edwards leende.

"Okej och flickorna är förväntansfulla också. De älskar dig." sa han glatt. Jag log.

"Jag är väldigt glad." Han skrockade.

"Ja, jag med. Så jag tänkte att vi kanske kunde byta i morgon ungefär vid sex, lite innan barnen går upp. Du kommer hit och jag åker till ditt hus. Sen byter vi tillbaka på måndag morgon." Jag log.

"Okej, det låter som en bra plan." sa jag och snurrade en bit av mitt hår.

"Så…" Edward slutade pratade. Jag flinade.

"Så…" Han suckade,

"Pratade du med pojkarna om oss?" Jag log. Han lät så hoppfull, men samtidigt inte för hoppfull, som om jag skulle säga att det inte skulle hända.

"Ja." sa jag enkelt. Edward väntade en stund.

"Och?" uppmanade han. Jag skrattade.

"Och det frågade varför jag inte bara sa ja när du frågade." Jag kunde höra lättnaden i Edwards röst.

"Jag är så glad." erkände han. Jag nickade.

"Jag med." Han skrockade.

"De där pojkarna har tackat ja till den bästa helgen någonsin." Jag skrattade.

"Jag ska se till att de går och lägger sig då." sa jag och ställde mig upp. Edward skrattade.

"Visst. Vi hörs senare Bella." Jag log.

"God natt Edward" Jag la på telefonen och gick upp till övervåningen. Jag sa god natt till pojkarna innan jag gick och la mig i min egen säng, helt utmattad och löjligt glad.

* * *

**Nästa gång vi ses är det fredag och då har jag varit på _"Aktivitetsdag" _(Nollning) Det ska bli såååå kul. Gymnasiet är faktiskt riktigt kul att gå på. Speciellt TEKNIK.. Yeah! :D Hihi (A)**


	11. Kapitel 8

**Nu kommer nästa kapitel upp. Har varit väldigt upptagen just nu.  
Katten har fått kattungar, har jäkligt mö läxor redan nu och hunden.  
Men tack vare en av mina läsare, twilight-mattiz, som påminner mig hela tiden, vilket gör mig väldigt glad! :)**

Jag äger ingenting.. och här kommer kapitel åtta.

* * *

K A P I T E L Å T T A

* * *

.:Edward:.

Jag vaknade fyra minuter före min väckarklocka. Jag var så exalterad att min inre klocka väckte mig tidigt. Jag väntade på att mitt alarm skulle gå igång innan jag hoppade upp och gick till duschen. Den här helgen kommer att bli rolig.

Jag duschade fort och kollade till flickorna innan jag gick ner. Jag hoppade helt över kaffet, jag behövde det inte. Jag var helt vaken. Jag lämnade en lapp i brevlådan till Bella med en nyckel i och körde iväg till hennes hus.

När jag kom dit hade hon redan gjort frukost till pojkarna. Jag log. Detta skulle bli deras sista hemlagade mat på hela helgen. Jag tittade runt och såg en lapp på diskbänken.

_Edward,_

_Här är hus nycklarna och nycklarna till alla sovrum. Pojkarna är inte tillåtna att låsa deras rum, men de kommer att försöka. Simon är allergisk mot bin, men sen finns det inga andra allergier. Ring mig om du behöver något och tack._

_Jag ska ta väl hand om dina flickor._

_Kram,_

_Bella._

Jag log åt lappen. Jag kunde inte vänta på att helgen ska börja. Jag hade bestämt igår kväll vad våra aktiviteter skulle vara och hade packat min Volvo full, bara lämnat plats till pojkarna. Jag satte mig vid köksbordet och stirrade ut genom fönstret. Härifrån hade jag en perfekt utsikt över soluppgången. Jag såg den stiga långsamt innan jag hörde tysta steg komma ner för trappan. Jag tittade upp och såg Jason snubbla in i köket. Han hade på sig gröna och blå flanell byxor och ingen tröja. Hans hår var en enda röra och han gäspade samtidigt som han gnuggade sina ögon när han kom in. Han frös när han såg mig innan han nickade och gick till kaffebryggaren. Jag tittade, intresserad, när han började göra kaffe.

"Dricker du kaffe?" frågade jag förbryllat. Han tittade på mig och skakade på huvudet.

"Nej, men varje morgon gör jag kaffe åt mamma. Jag vaknar alltid först. Hon vet alltid när jag är arg på henne därför att när hon vaknar finns det inget kaffe." sa han och skrattade lätt. Jag log. "I alla fall, jag kan inte vakna upp riktigt utan att göra kaffe. Jag vet inte varför, men det är så jag startar dagen." Jag nickade.

"Det är väldigt omtänksamt av dig att göra för din mamma." noterade jag. Det påminde mig så mycket om Emma. Innan hon kom in i 'Jag-är-förmodad-till-att-hata-min-pappa-därför-att-han-inte-längre-är-cool' fas, brukade hon göra samma sak för mig. Jason ryckte på axlarna.

"Jag är uppfostrad till att bli en gentleman." sa han och lutade sig mot diskbänken. Jag nickade. "Så, mamma har åkt?" frågade han samtidigt som han korsade armarna över sitt bröst. Jag nickade.

"Vi bytte i morse. Jag har inte ens sett henne." Jason nickade och betraktade muffinsen på diskbänken.

"Mamma." sa han efter att ha plockat upp en och ätit en bit. Jag rynkade pannan. "Mamma gör de bästa muffinsen. Jag kan alltid tala om hon har lagat något." förklarade han. Jag nickade.

"Hon är en fantastisk kock." grubblade jag. Jason nickade och kaffebryggaren stannad. Jason reste sig upp och gick till kaffebryggaren. Han tog fram en mugg och hällde i kaffe. Han satte muggen på diskbänken bredvid en burk socker. Han vände sig mot mig och log mjukt.

"Så, vad ska vi göra i helgen?" frågade han, satte sig och tog en tallrik med bacon och ägg. Jag log.

"Tja jag tänkte, och eftersom er mamma är så klumpig, gissar jag att ni inte brukar gå och vandra?" Jason nickade med ett leende. "Okej, så jag tänkte att vi kunde åka och campa. Och inte i vardagsrummet, utan ute i naturen. Kanske fiska, vandra lite. Vad vi vill." Jag såg en gnista av spänning i Jasons ögon, fast resten av hans ansikte var naturligt.

"Coolt." sa han och bet i en bit bacon. Jag nickade. Jag hörde mer fotsteg och såg Simon och Luke komma in i köket. Simon hade på sig en stor baseball tröja och flanell byxor och Luke hade på sig en racerbil pyjamas.

"God morgon män." sa jag leende. Luke flinade och satte sig i stolen bredvid mig. Simon nickade och satte sig i den enda tomma stolen. Han såg utmattad ut.

"Så, vad ska vi göra?" frågade Luke ängsligt. Jag skrattade.

"Jag tänkte att vi kunde åka och campa." Hans ansikte lös upp och han kollade på sina bröder. Simon log och Jason hade ett litet flin på sina läppar. Jag log. "Är det en bra plan?"

"JA!" ropade Luke samtidigt som Jason och Simon nickade ja. Jag skrattade.

"Bra, ät först sen packar vi och efter det åker vi.

.:Bella:.

Jag hade svårt att komma på vad jag skulle göra med flickorna. Det var så länge sedan sen jag hade gjort tjejiga saker. Jag visste att oavsett hur utmanade det här skulle bli var det värt föra att lära känna flickorna bättre.

Jag kom till Edwards och hittade en lapp och en nyckel i brevlådan åt mig.

_Bella,_

_Här är hus nyckeln. Flickorna kommer antagligen att sova en stund till. Ha kul med dem och njut av din lediga dag. Och snälla oroa dig inte, jag tar väl hand om dina pojkar._

_Ring mig om du behöver något. Och glöm inte att slappna av._

_Kram,_

_Edward._

Jag log och gick in i huset. Jag gick in till köket och hörde min mage mullra. Det kanske vore bra att börja helgen med att göra frukost till dem. Jag började leta igenom skåp och hyllor tills jag hittade alla ingredienser för att göra vofflor. Jag log och började laga vofflor.

Jag var nästan klar när Jodi kom in i köket. Hon log när hon såg mig och gav mig en snabb kram. "God morgon." sa jag skrattande. Jodi log. Hon hade på sig en stor baseball tröja, som såg ut att ha tillhört hennes pappa någon gång, och blå bomulls shorts.

"Morgon Miss Bella. Behöver du hjälp med något?" Jag skakade på huvudet.

"Gumman, kalla mig Bella, snälla." Hon log och nickade. Jag vände mig mot vofflorna. "Om hjälpen, kan du pressa apelsinerna åt mig?" Jodie nickade och gick till pressaren jag hade ställt fram. "Så är du uppspelt över den här helgen?" frågade jag nervös. Jodie tittade på mig och nickade.

"Ja, det är a verkligen. Jag tror att det kommer bli väldigt kul. Vi har inte så ofta en tjej dag. Pappa försöker, men han är ganska hopplös på det." Jag skrattade och nickade.

"Jag kan bara föreställa mig det." Jag skrattade och fortsatte med vofflorna.

"God morgon." Jag tittade upp och såg Emma och Clara komma in i köket. Emma hade Clara på sin höft och Clara höll en mjuk, rosa filt. Jag log. Clara hade på sig en rosa, bomulls pyjamas med dansande apor på och Emma hade på sig ett rosa linne med svarta bomulls shorts.

"God morgon flickor. Är ni hungriga?" Båda nickade. Jag bad dem sätta sig vid bordet och snart åt alla. "Så, jag tänkte vi kunde spendera dagen med att ta hand om oss själva." sa jag leende." Kanske fixa våra naglar och sedan gå och shoppa?" föreslog jag hoppfullt. Flickorna utbytte uppspelta blickar.

"Seriöst?" frågade Jodi hoppfullt. Jag nickade.

"Det har varit allt för länge sedan jag senast hade en tjejdag och jag tror att ni inte får dem så ofta heller. Så vi ska göra vad vi vill." Flickorna skrek glatt.

"Ja" sjöng alla. Jag log. Denna helg kommer att bli skitrolig.

.:Edward:.

"Edward hur ska de här sitta?" Jag tittade och såg Simon rynka pannan åt tältpinnarna. Jag skrattade och gick över för att hjälpa honom.

"Fälj färgerna." sa jag och pekade ut dem. "Och siffrorna." sa jag och pekade på de små, svarta numren. Simon nickade.

"Coolt, tack." Jag nickade och fortsatte att pack ur bilen. Jason hjälpte mig medan Luke försökte hjälpa Simon.

"Ska vi inte hjälpa dem snart?" frågade Jason och kollade på sina bröder. Jag skrockade.

"Det är möjligt. Men låt dem försöka en stund till." sa jag och tog ut en kylare. Jason nickade.

"Det är rättvist." Vi var färdiga med att packa ur bilen efter ett par minuter och Simon och Luke hade nästan inte kommit någonstans med tältet. Vi gick dit för att hjälpa dem och tältet var uppe inom tre minuter. Jag log.

"Okej, pojkar, lägg in era sovsäckar och väskor och sen bestämmer vi vad vi ska göra." De nickade och slängde in sina väskor. Jag hamnade tillslut i kanten bredvid Simon. Luke var i mitten och Jason var på den andra kanten. "Okej, vad vill ni hitta på först killar?" frågade jag och gick ut. De tittade på varandra och ryckte på axlarna. "Vi kan antingen gå och vandra, fiska, utforska…"

"Kan vi gå och fiska?" frågade Simon hoppfullt. Jag skrattade.

"Visst, kom. Jag tog med all utrustning." Jag gick till bilen och öppnade bagageluckan. Jag gav pojkarna deras redskap. De tittade på mig med rynkad pannan. Jag stannade. "Vad?" frågade jag oroligt.

"Köpte du fiskeutrustning till oss?" frågade Simon tyst. Jag nickade, fortfarande förvirrad.

"Självklart. Ni får behålla dem." Pojkarnas ansikte lös upp.

"Tack Edward!" ropade dem. Jag skrattade.

"Varsågod. Kom igen." sa jag, tog min egen utrustning och visade vägen till sjön.

.:Bella:.

Vi startade dagen med att ta på oss. Jag hjälpte tjejerna att ta fram kläderna, sminkade Emma och låtsades sminka Jodi och Clara. När vi var klara åkte vi till köpcentret.

I vanliga fall var jag emot att gå till köpcentret och shoppa, men idag var jag inte bara glad över att gå, utan uppspelt.

Det var inte som att shoppa med Alice. Hon var som en virvelvind genom affärerna, tog bara det hon visste skulle passa och se bra ut, utan att tappa tempot.

Shopping med flickorna var långsamt och fylld med fnitter. Det var inte på liv och död som med Alice.

"Bella prova denna!" sa Jodi och höll upp en tight, mörkblå klänning. Jag himlade med ögonen.

"Wow, det är ganska tight." sa jag leende. Jodi nickade med ett flin.

"Jag tror du kommer se fantastisk ut." sa hon leende. Jag skrattade och gick in i ett provrum. Jag tog på mig den och granskade min spegelbild. Jag log och gick ut. Vi hade lekt en lik i varje affär vi hade varit i. Vi provade de mest fantastiska kläderna, saker som vi i vanliga falla aldrig skulle ha på oss och sen posera medan de andra tog kort. Flickorna väntade på mig och när jag steg ut flämtade tjejerna till.

"Bella du ser fantastisk ut!" skrek Emma. Jag rodnade och böjde ner huvudet.

"Okej, posera nu!" skrek Jodi och höll upp kameran. Jag skrattade och började posera. Jag märkte att Emma tog fram sin mobil och började ta kort med den också. Efter tio kort, eller fler, stoppade jag dem.

"Okej, låt oss hitta något som ni tjejer kan pröva." sa jag skrattande. De log mot mig.

"Bella, du borde köpa den klänningen." sa Jodi. Clara och Emma nickade.

"Du ser så fin ut." utbrast Clara. Jag rodnade.

"Men när skulle jag ha på mig den?" frågade jag och kastade en blick mot spegeln. De ryckte på axlarna.

"Snälla!" ropade de. Jag skrattade och himlade med ögonen.

"Verkligen?" frågade jag och bet mig i läppen. De nickade och jag log.

"Okej. Jag köper den. Vem står på tur?"

.:Edward:.

"Okej, dra den bakåt och sen kasta iväg den." instruerade jag. Pojkarna gjorde som jag sa, en och en, och kastade iväg linan. Jag log. "Bra!" Jag hade inte insett att jag skulle behöva lära pojkarna fiska. Enligt Jason fiskade Bellas pappa mycket och hon hade en upplevelse med en krok när hon var tio. Hon hade inte fiskat sedan dess och pojkarna träffade nästan aldrig sin morfar.

Jag var glad över att lära pojkarna att fiska. Det var en utmaning, men kul, och under den halvtimman hade vi kommit närmre varandra än vad jag trodde var möjligt.

"Edward, lever dina föräldrar fortfarande?" frågade Simon efter en stund. Vi satt på en liten brygga med fötterna över kanten, med varsitt fiskespö. Jag nickade.

"Ja, de bor i en liten stad i Washington som heter Forks." sa jag och tittade på Simon. Han rynkade pannan och vände sig mot Jason som nickade.

"Kommer du från Forks?" Jag nickade. "Jag flyttade dit när jag var 16 och mina föräldrar stannade." förklarade jag.

"Mamma är från Forks." sa Jason med rynkade panna. Jag blinkade i förvåning. Vad? "Hon bodde där tills hon blev gravid med mig och flyttade till Phoenix med Mormor Renee." förklarade han. Jag rynkade pannan. Wow, världen är lite ibland.

"Så er morfar bor fortfarande i Forks?" frågade jag. De nickade.

"Han är polischef!" sa Luke stolt. Jag skrattade.

"Ja, Charlie. Självklart. Jag känner honom." sa jag skrattande. Emmett träffade honom många gånger. Jag tror till och med att vi bjöd in han på middag för Thanksgiving ett år. "Han och er farbror Emmett är kompisar." Jason himlade med ögonen när han hörde tveksamheten i min röst när jag försökte komma på hur jag skulle säga det.

"Är din pappa en doktor också?" frågade Luke och tittade upp på mig. Jag log och nickade.

"Ja, hans namn är Carlisle och han är en väldigt bra doktor." sa jag leende. Simon och Jason skrattade.

"Då känner han säkert mamma." sa de och himlade ögonen. Jag skrattade och nickade.

"Edward." sa Simon stelt. Jag tittade på honom förvirrad. Jag såg hans lina rycka till och flinade.

"Ta in den Simon! Du har fångat något!" sa jag leende. Simon nickade och började veva in linan. Jag tittade ut i vattnet och såg en stor fisk komma upp ur vattnet. Jag tog mitt nät och fixade i ordning det. Simon drog fisken ur vattnet och skrek nästan. Jag tog upp den i näten och tog snabbt bort korken från munnen. Jag la den i ishinken som vi hade tagit med oss och log mot Simon, som fortfarande såg skakad ut. "Bra gjort Simon! Det är en stor rackare! Vi steker han till middag sen." Simon tittade på mig och flinade.

"Seriöst?" Jag nickade.

"Nu fångar vi fler." ropade han entusiastiskt.

.:Bella:.

Vi tog en paus vid halv två för att äta lunch. Vi hade redan några påsar med saker vi köpt och än så länge hade vi haft jättekul. Vi åt lunch på en liten restaurang, alla åt olika rätter.

"Så, jag tänkte att vi kunde ta sko och sminkaffärerna sen. Och efter det kan vi fixa naglarna?" frågade jag och petade på min kyckling. Flickorna nickade.

"Det låter som en bra plan." sa Emma och tog en bit av sin sallad. Jag log.

"Ja, detta är så kul. Jag har aldrig haft mina naglar fixade innan." sa Jodi glatt. Jag flinade.

"Bra. Jag tycker det ska bli kul med." sa jag ärligt. Och det tyckte jag. Jag var aldrig såhär uppspelt över att få mina naglar fixade innan, men flickorna gjorde det roligt. Jag hörde min telefon ringa och tog fram den ur min väska. "Hallå?" frågade jag med rynkad panna.

"Hej min sköna." Jag log, hela min kropp slappnade direkt av att höra hans röst. "Hur går det?" Jag log.

"Det går bra. Flickorna och jag har jätteroligt, men ännu roligare i affärerna." sa jag och kollade på flickorna. De kollade ner på deras tallrikar som om de var det mest intressanta i världen.

"Det gläder mig." sa han skrattande. Jag log.

"Så vad gör ni killar då?" frågade jag och tog en klunk läsk.

"Äh, du vet. Killgrejer." Jag skrattade och ställde ner glaset.

"Okej, så sköter sig pojkarna?" frågade jag lite oroligt. Edward skrockade.

"Självklart. Jag har det jätteroligt." Jag log.

"Det gläder mig mycket att höra." Edward skrattade.

"Jag ville bara kolla hur det gick. kan jag få prata med Emma?" Jag skrattade.

"Visst." sa jag och gav Emma telefonen.

"Det är din pappa." Hon nickade och tog telefonen.

"Hej pappa." Hon pausade och hennes kinder blev rosa. "Äh, du vet, bara en lek vi gjorde i varje affär. Vad? Ja." Hon log och kastade en blick mot mig. "No… Ja. No. Okej, hejdå pappa. Vi ses senare." Hon la på telefonen och gav den tillbaka till mig. Jag väntade på en förklaring, men den kom aldrig. Jag ryckte på axlarna och stoppade undan telefonen.

"Okej, vem är redo för mer shopping?"

.:Edward:.

När vi hade fiskat färdigt såg jag att jag hade ett nytt bildmeddelande på min mobil från Emma. Jag öppnade det och stönade nästan. Bilden var av Bella iklädd i den mest fantastiska tighta, blå klänning. Klänningen visade hennes vackra kurvor och min kropp reagerade i upphetsning. Hon var utsökt. Efter att ha granskat fotot bestämde jag att det var ett bra tillfälle att ringa Bella.

"Hallå?" frågade hon. Hennes vackra röst fyllde mig.

"Hej min sköna." sa jag leende. Hela min kropp slappnade av direkt av hennes röst. "Hur går det?"

"Det går bra. Flickorna och jag har jätteroligt, men ännu roligare i affärerna." sa han varmt.

"Det gläder mig." sa jag skrattande.

"Så vad gör ni killar då?" frågade Bella mjukt.

"Äh, du vet. Killgrejer." Bella skrattade och jag kände min kropp reagera på hennes fantastiska skratt.

"Okej, så sköter sig pojkarna?" frågade hon lite oroligt. Jag skrockade.

"Självklart. Jag har det jätteroligt." sa jag ärligt.

"Det gläder mig mycket att höra." Jag skrattade.

"Jag ville bara kolla hur det gick. kan jag få prata med Emma?" Bella skrattade.

"Visst." sa hon innan hon gav Emma telefonen.

"Hej pappa."

"Hej Emma. Har du lust att förklara meddelandet?" Hon pausade och tog ett djupt andetag.

"Äh, du vet, bara en lek vi gjorde i varje affär."

"Verkligen?" frågade jag förvånad.

"Vad? Ja." Jag kunde höra leendet i hennes röst.

"Någon särskild anledning till att du skickade det till mig?"

"Nej." Jag himlade med ögonen.

"Köpte Bella den klänningen?" frågade jag lite hoppfullt.

"Ja." Jag hörde henne skratta.

"Okej, uppför er tjejer." sa jag i försök att gömma min upphetsning.

"Okej, hejdå pappa. Vi ses senare." Hon la på telefonen och jag la tillbaka den i min ficka. Jag vände mig om och såg pojkarna lägga undan sin utrustning. "Okej, vem vill spela fotboll?" Pojkarna nickade, uppspelta. "Lag, hm. Vad sägs som Simon och Jason mot mig och Luke?" De nickade och jag tog ut fotobollen från bilen. Jag log. "Kom igen killar. Det är en liten glänta bara en liten bit dit bort." sa jag och pekade mot gläntan. Det slutade med att vi tävlade dit. Luke, som sa att han var för liten, hoppade upp på min rygg medan jag tävlade mot Simon och Jason. Till min förvåning slog Simon oss båda lätt. Jason och jag kom lika. "Wow, du är verkligen snabb Simon." sa jag medan jag satte ner Luke. Simon ryckte på axlarna med ett stort leende på sina läppar.

"Jag tränar Karate och jag stanna i form för det." Jag nickade fascinerat. Jag njöt av att lära mig nya saker om pojkarna. De överraskar mig hela tiden, precis som deras mamma.

"Okej killar. Nu spelar vi!"

.:Bella:.

När vi kom tillbaka till Edwards hus var vi utmattade. Vi hade köpt skor och hade roliga makeovers i kosmetikaffärerna innan vi fixade naglarna. Det praktiskt taget lyste om flickorna. "Bella, det var den bästa dagen någonsin!" ropade Clara så fort vi kommit in i huset. Jag log.

"Vad kul." Jag tittade runt i huset och en tanke slog mig. Jag vände mig mot flickorna och log. "Jag har en ide för middag. Vem är hungrig?" De räckte upp sina händer och jag skrattade. Jag tog mina bilnycklar och log. "Kom igen, vi måste åka och handla först." sa jag och tog min handväska. Vi gick tillbaka till bilen och åkte iväg till affären.

"Vad ska vi äta?" frågade Jodi medan jag letade efter ingredienserna som jag behövde.

"Vi ska göra egen pizza till middag." De tittade förvånat på varandra.

"Vi har aldrig gjort pizza förut." sa Clara uppspelt. Jag skrattade.

"Okej, ta vad ni vill lägga på pizzan. Sen väljer vi ut något till efterrätt." När jag sa det blev tjejerna galna och började leta i affären efter vad de ville ha på pizzan.

När vi kom hem, med en mängd olika ingredienser att lägga på. Jag tog fram några skålar och skärbrädor och tillsammans började vi göra vår middag.

Medan flickorna hade plockat fram deras fyllningar hade jag tagit en massa påsar godis. Jag hade också tagit några bra tjejfilmer.

Vi satte in pizzan i ugnen och jag vände mig mot flickorna. "Ska vi ta på oss vår pyjamas och kolla på en film?" De nickade.

"Kan vi sova här ute också?" frågade Jodi. Jag log.

"Visst! Har ni några sovsäckar?" Emma nickade och hämtade några från garaget. Vi la ut dem och gick sedan upp för att byta om. Jag tog min övernattsväska som jag hade lagt på Edwards säng och letade igenom den. Jag rynkade pannan åt att jag inte kunde hitta min pyjamas. Sen kom jag ihåg att jag hade lämnat den hemma. Jag bet mig i läppen och kollade runt. Jag gick till Edwards lådor och hittade en stor grå t-shirt. Jag tog på mig den med ett par shorts. Kläderna luktade som honom och jag kom på mig själv med att ta ett djupt andetag. Det var en tyst knackning på dörren och jag tittade dit och fick se Emma komma in. Hon kollade på mig och rynkade pannan.

"Jag glömde min pyjamas hemma. Tror du din pappa skulle ha något emot?" Emma log och skakade huvudet.

"Nej, han skulle älska det. Du ser bra ut i hans kläder." Jag log och kramade Emma hårt. VI var ungefär lika långa, vilket var annorlunda för mig.

"Tack Emma." Hon nickade och drog tillbaka.

"Tack Bella. Du är verkligen en bra människa." Jag kände mitt hjärta brista av lycka och kände tårar i mina ögon.

"Tack, det är du med Emma. Jag är så glad över att du ger mig en chans." Emma log.

"Jag tycker att du förtjänat det. Om du kunde stå ut med mig när jag var som värts, då är du definitivt någon speciell.

.:Edward:.

Vi spelade fotboll i timmar och det slutade med att det blev lika. När vi kom tillbaka till campingplatsen började vi laga fisken som vi hade fångat. I köket var jag praktiskt taget värdelös, men när jag campar kan jag på något vis laga en gourmetmåltid.

"Wow, detta är verkligen got." sa Jason förvånat. Jag skrattade.

"Tack, Jag kan laga mata ganska bra när jag är ute och campar, men inte hemma." Pojkarna skrattade.

Vi fortsatte äta med lätta konversationer. Vi städade upp tillsammans och snart hade Luke somnat. Jag bar in han till tältet och la in honom i hans sovsäck. Jag gick tillbaka till eldstaden där Jason och Simon satt, tittandes på stjärnorna.

"Nej, det är Andromeda." sa Simon och pekade på en stjärnbild. Jason skakade på huvudet.

"Är du säker? Det ser ut som Medusa." sa han med rynkad pannan. Simon suckade.

"Titta… det är Andromeda… ser du hur huvudet är format?" frågade han och pekade ut det. Jason nickade.

"Åh, jag ser det nu." Jag log. De här pojkarna var välutbildade i så många olika ämnen. De tittade på mig och log.

"Så, ni gillar att kolla på stjärnorna?" De nickade.

"Mamma älskar det. Vi brukade ligga ute på baksidan och kolla på stjärnorna i timmar när vi var mindre." förklarade Jason. Jag nickade.

"Vet du Edward, du är verkligen en cool kille." sa Simon leende. Jag kände mina egna läppar dra upp till ett leende.

"Tack, det är ni med killar." Jason och Simon tittade på varandra.

"Okej, jag vet att jag sa att jag inte ville att du skulle dejta mamma," började Jason.

"Och jag kände dig inte tillräckligt väl för att göra ett val som det." la Simon till.

"Men vi har pratat, och jag tycker att du är perfekt för vår mamma. Du är ingen dålig kille. Du är faktiskt riktigt rolig och cool." sa Jason samtidigt som han tittade ner mot elden. Jag log, överlycklig.

"Tack killar. Jag har det verkligen kul. Ni låter mig alltid gissa på vas ni gillar och inte gillar. Det är uppfriskande och jag älskar det." De log.

"Ta bara hand om vår mamma. Hon är allt vi har kvar." sa Simon och kollade tillbaka på stjärnorna. Jag nickade.

"Med mitt liv."

* * *

**Där fick ni kapitel åtta. Vad tycks?  
Något som jag kan förbättra?  
Nästa kapitel: Söndag/Måndag  
Kram LJohannesson ^^**


	12. ÄNTLIGEN TILLBAKA!

**Hej!**

**Nu är jag tillbaka!. Jag har haft datorförbud i 2 veckor nu. Om ni undrar varför så är det för att mamma tycker att jag håller på för mycket med mina fanfiction och läser fanfiction istället för att göra läxar och annat, tex städa rummet och sånt.**

**Jag ska hålla på med mina historier hela helgen. Så ett kapitel av Yours, mine and ours kommer upp. Även ett kapitel på Hittat dig, kan bli två^^**

**Hoppas att det finns folk som fortfarande är kvar och har tålamod (a)**

**Kram LJohannesson ^^**


	13. Kapitel 9

**Här kommer kapitel nio på översättningen av Yours, Mine and Ours av Imma Vampire ^^  
Läs och njut. ;)**

* * *

K A P I T E L N I O

* * *

.:Bella:.

Flickorna och jag stannade uppe sent, åt pizza och godis och kollad på dumma tjejfilmer. Jag har aldrig haft så roligt i hela mitt liv. Vi vaknade nästa dag vid tolv tiden, hel utmatade från vår hetiska gårdag.

"God morgon tjejer." sa jag gäspande och satte mig upp. Clara, som låg bredvid mig på min högra sida satte sig upp.

"God morgon Bella." sa hon och flinade. Jag tittade på Jodi på min vänstra sida och Emma som låg bredvid henne

"Sov ni gott?" Emma nickade och Jodi gäspade.

"Gud, jag är fortfarande trött." sa Emma samtidigt som hon gnuggade sina ögon. Flickorna och jag nickade instämmande.

"Några idéer om vad vi ska göra idag?" frågade jag. Tjejerna var tysta en stund.

"Nej. Jag behöver duscha innan jag kan tänka." sa Emma och skakade på huvudet. Jodi och Clara nickade instämmande.

"Okej då. Då gör vi i ordning oss." sa jag och ställde mig sakta upp. Emma stod upp och släpade sig upp för trappan. Jodi och Clara stod och höll ut deras händer mot varandra.

"Sten, sax, påse." ropade båda. Jag kollade på när Jodi och Clara spelade spelet. Clara hade sten och Jodi hade sax. Hon suckade, satte sig i soffan och muttrade. Clara log och rusade upp för trappan. "Vi delar badrum." förklarade Jodi. "Emma och pappa har varsitt, men Clara och jag delar ett. Vi spelar alltid det för att se vem som får duscha förts." Jag nickade och skrockade.

"Finns det inte ett gästbadrum?" frågade jag och kom vagt ihåg ett annat badrum. Jodi nickade och satte sig upp.

"Ja, men kranarna fungerar inte så bra. Pappa brukar behöva sätta av och på dem därför att de är så svåra att sätta på." Förklarade hon. Jag nickade.

"Ska vi försöka?" erbjöd jag. Jodi skakade på huvudet.

"Nej, det är okej. Clara duschar fort. Hon är klar snart." Jag nickade. "Du får gärna använda pappas dusch." Jag nickade.

"Tack. Jag tror jag gör det." Jodi nickade och jag gick upp. Jag gick in i Edwards rum och sedan in i hans badrum. Det var ett stort, lyxigt badrum. Jag gick till duschen och öppnade glasdörren . Jag satte på vattnet i en perfekt temperatur innan jag tog av mig Edwards tröja och shorts. Jag såg till att det fanns en handduk i närheten innan jag gick in. Edwards doft träffade mig kraftigt och jag blinkade förvånat. Värmen av vattnet steg, fläktade doften mot mig. Jag tog ett djupt andetag och log. Han luktade så gott.

Jag schamponerade snabbt in mitt hår med hans schampo. Jag tog tvättlappen och hittade på räcket utanför duschen och löddrade den med tvål och njöt av doften.

.:Edward:.

Jag vaknade ungefär en timma innan soluppgången. Jag satte mig upp och kollade på pojkarna när en tanke slog mig. Jag log och väckte pojkarna. "Hej, killar, vill ni se något fantastiskt?" frågade jag upphetsat. De var uppe i ett nafs.

"Är det en björn?" frågade Simon uppspelt. Jag skrockade och skakade på huvudet.

"Bättre." Pojkarna tittade på varandra i chock som om det inte fans något coolare än att se en björn. Jag sa åt dem att klä på sig medan jag fixade våra packningar. Det var inte en lång vandring, kanske tio till femton minuter max.

Jag fixade snabbt ihop en frukost och packade ner den i väskan. Vi kunde äta när vi kommit dit. Pojkarna kom up från tältet och såg sig ivrigt omkring. Jag skrockade och gav dem deras packning. Jag bytte snabbt om och sen gick vi iväg.

Eftersom pojkarna var så ivriga på att få reda på vart vi var på väg, tog det bara tio minuter att komma dit. Vi var på toppen av ett stort stenblock, med utsikt över hela ravinen. Vi fixade så vi satt mot öster och började äta vår frukost.

"Så, vad väntar vi på?" frågade Luke medan han tittade omkring. Jag nickade mot himlen och vi såg när det ändrades från en tråkigt blågrå färg till en varm rosa och orange färg. Tillslut bröt himlen ut i flammor när solen gick upp. Pojkarna var i förundran. Att det var en av de mest magnifika sevärdheter var jag säker på. Inte mycket kunde jämföra med detta. Jason tittade bakom oss och såg att det skulle vara en perfekt plats för att titta på solnedgången sen. Han kollade på mig med frågade blick och jag ryckte på axlarna.

"Om vi har tid." Jason nickade och vi fortsatte äta vår frukost i den vackra morgon ljuset.

.:Bella:.

Efter att vi hade duschat och ätit funderade vi på vad vi skulle hitta på resten av dagen. "Har ni någonsin varit på akvariet?" frågade jag. De skakade på huvudet och jag kände att jag tappade hakan i chock.

"Vad?" frågade Jodi med rynkad panna.

"Er pappa har aldrig tagit er till ett akvarium?" Emma ryckte på axlarna.

"Jag tror jag gick dit när jag var typ tre. Pappa var fortfarande gift då. Men det var den sista familjeutflykten jag kom ihåg." sa hon nonchalant. Jag märkte hur hon helt undvek sin mamma och undrade hur avsiktligt det var.

"Okej, det är bara oacceptabelt." sa jag och sakade på huvudet. "Kom igen, vi går till akvariet." sa jag och ställde mig upp.

"Väntade!" ropade Clara. Jag tittade ner på henne och hon bet i sin läpp. "Kan vi göra det på ett speciellt sätt?" frågade hon blygt. Jag rynkade pannan. Vad menar hon? Hon gick till bokhyllan och tog fram en bok som hon gav till mig. Fancy Nancy.**(A/N Jag vet inte hur jag ska översätta den, så den får heta som den heter. Hittade inte en svensk översättning på boken.) **Jag skummade igenom boken medan Clara förklarade. "Kan vi klä upp oss?" frågade hon hoppfullt. Jag kollade på henne och log.

"Clara, min vän, det är den mest fantastiska idé jag någonsin hört." Clara strålade och kollade på sina systrar. Jodi ryckte på axlarna och nickade, men Emma såg tveksam ut.

"Snälla!" bad Clara. Emma rynkade pannan och korsade armarna medan hon tänkte.

"Jag tvivlar på att du vill sen någon du känner Em." sa jag och hoppades det hjälpte. Hon kollade mig och flinade.

"Ska du klä upp dig också?" Jag himlade med ögonen.

"Självklart att jag ska göra det." Emma nickade och log.

"Okej då. Jag tror jag vet den perfekta saken." sa hon och ställde sig upp. Hon bad oss följa med henne upp. Hon öppnade en hallgarderob och jag var förvånad över att se en trappa. Hon sprang upp för trappan och vi följde snabbt efter. Det var en stor, dammig vind med lådor staplade på varandra och ett spelrum med soffor runtom i mitten. Det var som ett till rum här uppe.

Emma gick till en stor trädkista och öppnade den. Jag flämtade. De var de vackraste kläderna jag någonsin sett. Alla var gamla, vintage och designer. "Det var pappas mormors. Hon gav dem till honom när han fick mig." förklarade hon. Jag strök den mjuka pälsklänningen som låg överst. De var fantastiska. "Hur som helst är de inte till mycket nytta så jag tänkte att detta var ett bra tillfälle att använde dem." Jag tittade förvånat på henne.

"Nej Emma, vi kan inte." sa jag och skakade på huvudet. Emma himlade med ögonen.

"Bella, vi fick dem som lek kläder. De är för att leka i. Vad kallar du det vi ska göra nu om inte det är 'leka'?" Jag log.

"Du är definitivt din pappas dotter." sa jag skrattande. Emma himlade med ögonen igen.

"Ja, ja, välj något nu." sa hon leende.

Vi letade igenom kistan en stund tills Clara hittade en luftig vit klänning som gjorde att hennes söta bronslockar och gröna ögon stack ut. Hon såg ut som en liten ängel eller en blomsterflicka. Jag log och hittade ett par handskar till henne och hon tog på sig dem. Hon rusade ner till sitt rum och kom tillbaka med ett par små, plast klackar, en rosa boa och ett par tjusiga rosa solglasögon. Hon höll en liten röd, plast väska och log. Jag skrockade. Vi satte upp hennes hår med nästan alla hår saker hon hade tills hon såg mer glamorös ut än en Hollywood stjärna. "Du ser så chic ut." berömde jag henne. Hon fnittrade och vi hjälpte sedan Jodi. Hon hittade en grön klänning som markerade midjan och passade henne väl. Hon gick ner och hittade ett par låga, vita klackar och en ljusgul väska. Hon hade också en boa, fast hennes var gul och hennes solglasögon var vita. Vi fixade hennes hår till söta lockar och satte upp några. Hon såg bedårande ut bredvid sin syster.

Jag vände mig till Emma och vi letade igenom kistan. Jag log och tog ut en mörkröd klänning. Den var av mjukt siden och toppen var tight och blossade sedan ut vid midjan och den vad fantastisk. Emma tog fram ett par svarta klackar med öppen tå och tog på sig dem samtidigt med klänningen. Vi hittade en svart sjal som hon hade över axlarna och en massa pärlor. Hon tog på sig sina svarta stora solglasögon och satte upp håret i en bulle, med en tiara på huvudet. Hon såg strålande ut. "Emma, den färgen ser fantastisk ut på dig." sa jag. Hon rodnade och log. Jag var kvar och letade igenom lådan. Jodi såg en i botten av lådan. Det var en svart, tight klänning med Audrey Hepburn stil. Det var ett par svarta, armbåge handskar och ett litet diamant armband att ha till den. Jag log och tog på mig kläderna. Jag kände mig löjlig. Inte en chans att jag kunde klara av Audrey Hepburns stil. Jag flätade mitt hår till en inbakad fläta och sminkade mig som hon brukade göra. Jag hittade ett par svarta klackskor, tog på mig dem ostadigt, och vände mig mot flickorna. De flämtade.

"Bella! Du ser fantastisk ut!" ropade Emma.

"Thank you darling." sa jag i min bästa Audrey röst. Emma fnissade medan Jodi och Clara såg förvirrade ut. Jag rynkade på pannan. "Säg inte att ni inte vet vem hon är." sa jag sakta. Jodi och Clara ryckte på axlarna och jag skakade på huvudet. "Okej, jag lär er om fantastiska kvinnor från förr i tiden senare. Nu ska vi gå till akvariet." sa jag leende. Flickorna nickade och vi gick ut till bilen.

.:Edward:.

Simon och Luke lekte någon slags lek på vägen hem. Jason stannade och gick med mig, båda av oss bekväma i tystnade som ibland avbröts av pojkarnas skratt.

"Edward berättade min mamma för dig vem min pappa var?" frågade Jason efter en stund. Jag skakade på huvudet, förvånad över att han tog upp det. "Hon nämnde aldrig något?" frågad Jason. Jag ryckte på axlarna.

"Nej, hon sa bara att hon hade dig när hon var ung. Hon verkade inte vilja berätta och jag ville inte tvinga henne." förklarade jag. Jason nickade.

"Skulle du vilja veta vad som hände?" frågade han sakta. Jag nickade och försökte hålla koll på min nyfikenhet så jag inte skulle börja hoppa upp och ner. Jason nickade och tog ett djupt andetag. "Enligt min mamma var hon på ett party en kväll när hon var tonåring. Första gången hon gick ut, inte mycket som har ändrats." sa han och himlade med ögonen. Jag skrockade och han fortsatte. "I alla fall, hon sa att någon gav henne en flaska vatten och hon var så lycklig att hon klunkade i sig den. Hon drack aldrig och hon var helt borta på festen." förklarade han. Jag nickade och kunde lätt föreställa mig scenen "Killen som hade gett henne vattenflaskan hade drogat det. Han tog henne till övervåningen medan hon var medvetslös, våldtog henne och gick. Hon vaknade nästa morgon och hittade sina kläder förstörda och att kroppen värkte. Hon la ihop bitarna ganska fort och gick till polisen. De tog in honom och han sitter fortfarande i fängelset och ruttnar bort." avslutade Jason argt. Jag var för chockade för att reagera. Bella hade blivit våldtagen?

Ilska rusade genom kroppen. Det var tur att den idioten satt i fängelse annars hade han varit död om jag fått tag på honom. Jason var tyst medan jag försökte kontrollera mina känslor.

När jag tillslut fått kontroll på dem klappade han mig på axeln. "Hon gillar inte att prata om det, hon litade inte riktigt på men. Sen så litade hon på Tyler, vilket var ett stort misstag. Så ta det inte personligt att jag var så skyddande av henne eller om hon drar sig undan någon gång." sa han mjukt. Jag var plötsligt väldigt tackfull för Jason.

"Tack." Sa jag så fort vi kommit tillbaka till campingplatsen. Han nickade.

"Hör här, jag kan se hur mycket du tycker om henne och jag kan se att du är en bra kille. Det är därför jag ska sluta. Men om du gör henne illa finns det inget som håller mig borta från att skada dig." varnade han. Det borde ha varit komiskt att bli hotad av en 15 årig killa, men jag tog det på allvar.

"Jag skulle inte ha det på något annat sätt." instämde jag. Jason nickade och log.

"Så, vad ska vi göra nu Edward?" Jag ryckte på axlarna.

"Vad ni vill göra."

"Simma!" skrek Luke. Simon hoppade ut från tältet i sina badbyxor och log.

"Jag håller med!" ropade han glatt. Jag skrattade.

"Simma blir det."

.:Bella:.

Aldrig i hela mitt liv har jag fått så mycket direkt uppmärksamhet. När vi gick in på akvariet vände sig nästan alla om för att kolla på oss. Jag kämpade min naturliga instinkt att rodna och misslyckade. Jag hade inte tänkt på all uppmärksamhet detta skulle dra till sig. Jag var bara så uppspelt över att få leka med flickorna. Jag kände en han ta tag i min egna och vände mig om för att se en leende Emma.

"Oroa dig inte, du kommer inte att se någon du känner." imiterade hon de ord jag hade sagt till henne innan. Jag skrattade och nickade. Hon hade nog rätt.

"Okej, vad ska vi se först?" frågade jag flickorna. De tänkte en stund innan de spottade ut olika svar. Jag skrattade och kollade på kartan. "Jag tror vi har tid för allt. Varför börjar vi inte med magneterna?" De nickade ivrigt.

Vi gick till avdelningen och nästan alla ögon var på oss. Det var i början nervöst, men leendena som tjejerna hade förträngde min nervositet. Det spelade ingen roll om jag kände mig löjlig eller rädd över att alla kollade på oss, så länge flickorna hade kul. Det var det enda som betydde något.

Eftermiddagen passerade snabbt och trevligt. Flickorna älskade att jag visste så mycket fakta om nästan varje fisk där inne. Jag tycket om akvariet när jag var yngre. Min pappa var en fiskare och tog alltid med mig till akvariet för att lära mig. Det var en trivsam plats för mig, precis som biblioteket.

Vi skulle precis köpa glass när jag hörde mitt namn.

"Bella?" Jag kröp ihop och flickorna tittade på mig. Jag tog ett djupt andetag, tog fram ett leende och vände mig om. Jag var chockad över vem jag såg. Jag kände mina läppar dra upp till ett äkta leende.

"Jake?" frågade jag leende. Han nickade och drog in mig i en kram. Jacob var min pappas bästa kompis son. Jag har praktiskt taget vuxit upp med Rebecka och Rachel, Jacobs äldre systrar. I var ungefär tolv år när Jake föddes. Han var 19 nu, men han såg ut att vara runt tjugo. "Wow, vad matar dem er med egentligen på reservatet Jake? Du är enorm!" sa jag och tog ett steg tillbaka för att titta på honom. Han skrockade.

"Det är bara en väx spurt." sa han och ryckte på axlarna. Jag nickade sakta. "Så, vart är pojkarna?" frågade han och tittade runt. Hans blick föll på flickorna och han rynkade pannan. Jag vände mig om och fick se Jodi och Clara med mig. Emma var fortfarande på toaletten.

"Åh, jag är inte säker på vart de är. Jake låt mig presentera dig för Clara och Jodi Cullen." sa jag och kramade deras axlar. Flickorna nickade artigt.

"Hon dejtar vår pappa." sa Clara snabbt. Hon blängde på Jake defensivt. Jag tittade upp på mig.

"Verkligen Bella?" Jag nickade med ett leende. Han flinade.

"Det är fantastiskt! Jag är så glad för din skull! Det är på tiden att du träffar en bra man." sa han leende. Jag skrattade.

"Jake, du har inte ens träffat honom." protesterade jag. Jake skakade på huvudet.

"Behöver inte det. Bara genom att träffa hans flickor kan jag se vilken typ av man han är. Jag godkänner. Självklart måste jag träffa honom för en ytterligare inspektion." sa han i en låtsas alvarlig ton. Jag skrattade.

"Självklart." sa jag skrockande. Han skrattade och drog in mig i en kram.

"Okej Bella, vi ses senare. Jag är här på klassresa." sa han och himlade med ögonen. Jag skrattade.

"Är du fortfarande i skolan?" Han nickade.

"Jag tog ledigt förra året för att hjälpa pappa." förklarade han. Jag nickade. "I alla fall, vi hörs senare? Jag kanske kommer förbi och träffar pojkarna." sa han och kastade en blick mot sina klasskamrater. De stod i en liten matkö, men en del nyfikna blickar på oss. Jag vände mig mot honom och nickade.

"Jag skulle gilla det. Kom över när du vill." Han nickade och kysste toppen av mitt huvud, som om han var den som var tolv år äldre. Jag skrockade och såg honom jogga tillbaka till sina klasskamrater. Jag vände mig om och såg Clara och Jodi stirra på honom. "Vad är det tjejer?" frågade jag med rynkad panna. De tittade på mig och ryckte på axlarna.

"Han flörtade med dig." klagade Jodi. Jag skrattade och skakade på huvudet.

"Nej, Jake är praktiskt taget men lillebror. Han är bara nitton." förklarade jag. De tänkte en stund innan de nickade med leenden. Jodi och Clara tog mina händer med leenden.

"Vi vill inte dela dig med någon annan." sa Clara och klämde min hand. Jag log och klappade henne på axeln.

"Bra, eftersom jag inte vill ha någon annan." sa jag leende. Clara strålade och vi gick till vårt bord där Emma skulle möta upp oss.

.:Edward:.

Vi spenderade dagen med att leka i vattnet och att lata oss. Det var det roligaste jag hade haft på länge och jag kände mig lite skyldig över att jag hade det roligare med Bellas pojkar än vad jag hade med mina döttrar. Fast när jag ringde dem hörde jag fnitter hela tiden i bakgrunden och räknade ut att mina flickor hade roligare med Bella än vad de skulle ha med mig.

"Edward?" Jag tittade upp från mina kort. Jag höll på att lära pojkarna hur man spelar poker, ett spel som jag tror att deras mamma kommer att älska de kan.

"Ja?" frågade jag och fixade i ordning mina kort på det bästa sättet. Jag hade en ganska bra hand och kände mig rätt säker, fast det visade jag inte.

"Gillar du vår mamma?" Det var en enkel fråga, men jag tror att de redan visste svaret på den frågan.

"Ja, väldigt mycket." sa jag och tittade på dem.

"Hur mycket är väldigt mycket?" frågade Luke. Jag tänkte över hur jag skulle svara på hans fråga.

"Ja, mer än jag någonsin tyckt om någon annan." sa jag tillslut. De kollade på varandra och nickade.

"Tror du att du kommer fråga om hon vill gifta sig med dig?" frågad Simon. Jag hade tänkt på samma sak under helgen. Jag vet att det är för tidigt att tänka i den banan, men det var något med Bella som bara drog mig in. Det var också något med hennes pojkar. De var precis som henne, men samtidigt var de egna personer.

"Jag hoppas det, en dag." sa jag sakta. Pojkarna nickade. "Skulle ni ha något emot det?" De var tysta en stund.

"Nepp." sa Luke tillslut. Jag kollade på honom och han log. "Du är rolig, vet mycket och en stark doktor. Clara säger att du är en bra pappa." förklarade han. "Plus, mamma behöver en bra doktor som kan se över henne." Jag skrattade och nickade. Bella hade några katastrofala händelser.

"Tack Luke." Han nickade. "Vad säger ni två?" frågade jag och vände mig mot Simon och Jason.

"Jag tycker Luke har rätt." sa Simon efter en stund. "Du och mamma passar verkligen bra tillsammans. Det är som om hon äntligen är hel när du är med henne. Hon lyser som en ängel, det är vackert." kommenterade han. Jason nickade instämmande.

"Jag håller med dem båda." sa han, vilket gjorde mig förvånad. "Du och mamma passar. Gå bara inte för fort." sa han sakta. Jag nickade och log. Jag hade äntligen fått full godkännande från pojkarna. Jag kunde inte ha varit gladare.

.:Bella:.

Vi avslutade dagen med att gå till en fin restaurang. Vi åt maträtter som vi inte kunde uttala och drack drinkar med långa namn.

När vi kom hem var vi helt utmattade. Jag sa god natt till flickorna innan jag kröp in i duschen. Jag lät det varma vattnet väcka mig tillräckligt mycket för att jag skulle orka tvätta håret. Jag gick ut från duschen, tog på mig Edwards kläder igen och kröp ner i hans stora, mjuka säng. Jag lät ut en tyst suck och kände mig äntligen hemma. Det var här jag hörde hemma.

* * *

**Okej ?  
LJohannesson ^^**


End file.
